Naruto Namikaze The Kaze Meijin
by Kyle Cross Mors
Summary: Fic originalmente escrito por Krasny, re subido con todas las buenas intenciones de compartirlo con la gente mas nueva del Fandom de Naruto. Naruto, joven de doce años, jinchuriki del Kyuubi, odiado y vilipendiado por gran parte de Konoha y el ¡SEGUNDO RAYO AMARILLO DE KONOHA!. Naruto aprenderá el Hirashin no Jutsu después del incidente de Mizuki, Iruka y el pergamino...
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

–¡Naruto, fallaste! _–_ exclamó Iruka al ver el patético intento del Bunshin no Jutsu de Naruto, quien agachó la cabeza decepcionado.

–Iruka-sensei –dijo Mizuki tratando de razonar con su colega instructor, aunque por dentro sonreía siniestramente porque su plan podría llevarse a cabo –este es su tercer intento y esta vez si realizó un clon. Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo graduarse.

Iruka miró a Mizuki y luego al expectante Naruto que asentía rápidamente. Dando un suspiro el Chuunin negó con la cabeza.

–Imposible Mizuki –respondió Iruka –todos los demás hicieron por lo menos dos clones y Naruto sólo creó un clon inútil, no podemos dejarlo pasar el examen.

Naruto miró a Iruka con un rostro que reflejaba traición y enfado. El aspirante a shinobi bajó la cabeza nuevamente y comenzó a retirarse del salón, nuevamente experimentando el fracaso.

– _¿Por qué soy un fracaso? –_ se preguntaba Naruto mientras camina arrastrando los pies por los pasillos de la academia – _fui el único que no pasó el maldito examen y en una pelea le gano a varios de los que si pasaron. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el maldito Bunshin no Jutsu de nuevo?. El maldito Jutsu sólo sirve para despistar y casi nunca funciona._

Naruto salió al patio de la academia y se acercó al columpio y se sentó mirando en dirección a la entrada de la academia donde poco a poco empezaban a reunirse los padres de los alumnos que daban el Examen Genin que esperaban ansiosos la salida de sus hijos.

Mientras tanto en el salón de la academia Iruka comenzaba su discurso de felicitaciones a los recién graduados, terminando con la instrucción de que se presentaran en la academia dentro de tres semanas para la formación de los equipos y aconsejándoles a los nuevos Genin de que disfruten al máximo las tres semanas de vacaciones porque una vez entren a servicio activo como shinobi de Konoha el tiempo libre les será muy escaso.

Unos treinta minutos después de que Naruto se sentó en el columpio mirando a la entrada de la academia los recién promovidos Genin de Konoha salieron de la academia con la cabeza en alto mostrando orgullos sus hitai-ate con el símbolo de la hoja.

Naruto por su parte sólo observa tristemente a los padres abrazar y felicitar a sus hijos mientras se imagina lo que sería estar en el lugar de ellos aunque sea por unos cuantos minutos. Sin poder soportar más su penuria, el joven rubio, el único alumno que reprobó el examen se retira del lugar de forma silenciosa, esperando que nadie lo haya notado. Poco sabía Naruto que el mismísimo Sandaime Hokage no despegó sus ojos de él durante todo el tiempo.

–Necesito hablar contigo Iruka –dijo el Sandaime después de exhalar el humo del relajante tabaco mentolado de su pipa para luego retirarse del lugar.

–Hai, Sandaime-sama –respondió Iruka con una reverencia antes de mirar en dirección al vacío columpio que oscila lentamente debido al vaivén del viento y después dar media vuelta para dirigirse a la oficina del Sandaime.

Al mismo tiempo en que el Sandaime e Iruka conversaban seriamente acerca de Naruto en la oficina del Hokage, el rubio deambulaba por las calles de Konoha con las manos en los bolsillos y pateando una piedra sin importarle las miradas de resentimiento que la población adulta le enviaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas, aunque eso no lo hacía más fácil de soportar, hoy no estaba con los ánimos de prestarle atención a los imbéciles de Konoha que lo miraban en menos día tras día. Lo que le ocupaba la mente era su reciente fracaso en convertirse en shinobi y que nuevamente tendría que aguantar otro año de aburridas charlas en la academia y ser ignorado por la mayoría de los maestros al momento de buscar ayuda en Taijutsu o Ninjutsu. Caminó por minutos en autopiloto sin fijarse donde se dirigía o con quien chocaba en el camino hasta que una voz familiar llamando su nombre lo hizo salir de su trance.

–¿Mizuki-sensei? –preguntó Naruto al darse vuelta y ver a su sensei a sólo unos metros de él.

–Naruto, acompáñame para que hablemos –dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa. Naruto lo miró por unos segundos extrañado y decidió seguir a su maestro con la esperanza de tener una persona más cercana a él aparte de el Sandaime y la familia Ichiraku.

Tras varios minutos de caminata Mizuki y Naruto llegaron hasta un balcón de los tantos edificios de Konoha donde se sentaron observando las calles y personas de la aldea.

–Naruto –dijo Mizuki iniciando la conversación –no te sientas mal con Iruka. Él sólo quiere ver que te conviertas en un fuerte shinobi de la forma correcta. Tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en ti Naruto. Eres uno de sus estudiantes favoritos –Naruto agachó la cabeza aunque por dentro comenzaba a sentir felicidad de que Iruka lo considerara uno de sus estudiantes favoritos –Naruto, tienes que entender a Iruka, el también creció sin padres al igual que tú. Cuando te ve es como si se viera a si mismo cuando tenía tu edad.

Naruto suspiró y miró hacia el horizonte con la mirada desenfocada.

–Desearía haberme graduado –comentó Naruto a lo que Mizuki lo miró de reojo mientras se le formaba una leve sonrisa –así Iruka-sensei estaría orgulloso de mí y no decepcionado como está ahora.

–Bueno, en ese caso te contaré un pequeño secreto bastante especial –dijo Mizuki animadamente poniéndose de pie –ven acompáñame, con esto harás a Iruka orgulloso de ti.

Ya de noche en Konoha las calles quedaron prácticamente desoladas. Sólo los shinobis que patrullaban la aldea y las personas entrando y saliendo de los diversos bares y lugares de entretenimiento nocturno se veían en las tranquilas calles tenuemente iluminadas.

Naruto corría silenciosamente entre las sombras que daban los edificios y los oscuros callejones de la aldea con dirección a la Mansión Hokage, lugar de residencia de él Sandaime y su familia. Cuando el edificio entró en su campo visual, Naruto disminuyó el paso para no alertar a los escuadrones Anbu que protegen la mansión las veinticuatro horas del día. Tranquilamente observó a los Anbu patrullar la mansión y sus alrededores más cercanos en un complejo patrón que pocas personas podrían reconocer. Afortunadamente para el rubio, él era una de las pocas personas que podían hacerlo, ya que tras observar varias veces a los escuadrones Anbu, Jounin y Chuunin patrullar antes de hacer una de sus tantas bromas para evitar ser capturado antes de tener una ventaja sobre los escuadrones y que diera comienzo a la persecución, tenía sus ventajas.

Naruto permaneció escondido observando tranquilamente las patrullas por varios minutos, ignorante de la sombría figura que lo observaba desde el techo de un edificio cercano. Tras determinar que el momento de actuar había llegado, Naruto se dirigió velozmente hacia una ventana ligeramente abierta y se introdujo sin hacerse notar a la Mansión Hokage de forma exitosa.

– _Hay que reconocer que el chico Kyuubi sabe lo que hace –_ reflexionó Mizuki tras ver a Naruto ingresar a la mansión – _pasar entre cuatro escuadrones Anbu en un traje naranja es algo que hasta varios Jounin tendrían problemas. Tan joven y con un gran conocimiento en infiltración es asombroso… lástima para él que hoy será el último día que respire… jajajajajajaja._

Dentro de la mansión, Naruto recorre los pasillos cuidadosamente, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pueda alertar a alguien de la casa hasta que llegó a una sala con pergaminos abiertos colgados en las paredes que tienen distintos kanjis escritos siendo el que más resalta un gran pergamino con los kanjis "La voluntad del Fuego", el dicho emblemático de los shinobis de Konoha creado por el Shodaime que predicaba la voluntad de proteger la aldea y la gente que la habita.

Naruto sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo con las instrucciones para llegar a la biblioteca con donde se encuentra el pergamino que vino a buscar y comenzó a leerlas, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del Sandaime a sus espaldas quien forzó una toz para dar a conocer su presencia al rubio.

–Naruto, ¿Qué estás haciendo a esta hora en mi casa? –preguntó el Sandaime mirando al rubio que lentamente se dio vuelta para mostrar su sorpresa por ser sorprendido y el nerviosismo de lo que le podría pasar después de ser capturado –y bien, me vas a decir qué haces aquí a estas horas o tendré que llamar a los Anbu que están patrullando fuera y que obviamente no hicieron bien su trabajo ya que pudiste ingresar desapercibido.

Ahora Naruto comenzó a sudar profusamente tratando de responderle al Sandaime y a la vez buscando una solución para poder escapar. Mientras las ideas pasaban por su cabeza llegó a su única y última opción, su arma secreta, el Kage Killer como lo denominó tras inventar tan devastador Jutsu.

–Oiroke no Jutsu –dijo Naruto tras hacer los sellos de manos transformándose en una muy voluptuosa y muy desnuda adolecente de cabello rubio en dos coletas con humo circulando por sus partes más intimas.

El Sandaime no tuvo oportunidad contra tan gran rival y tan devastadora técnica. Después de todo es hombre y todo hombre tiene necesidades y deseos, especialmente un anciano que tiene como único consuelo una colección de libros creados por su querido legendario alumno pervertido. Por eso, en solo un segundo después de ejecutado el Kage Killer, el Sandaime se encontraba noqueado y desparramado en el suelo sangrando profusamente de la nariz.

–Ero-jiji –murmuró Naruto sonriendo al ver el efecto de su Kage Killer para después dirigirse a su objetivo.

Caminó por menos de cinco minutos siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra y llegó con la biblioteca personal de él Hokage y que una vez perteneció a los otros tres Kages de Konoha. Comenzó a buscar entre los distintos pergaminos hasta que encontró su objetivo, el pergamino de sellos prohibidos.

Satisfecho por tener el pergamino en sus manos, Naruto se puso de pie para realizar su huida de la mansión, pero un objeto llamó su atención antes de salir de la biblioteca. Se acercó al estante donde se encontraba un pergamino un poco más pequeño que el pergamino de sellos prohibidos. Lo particular de dicho pergamino era un símbolo del espiral, el mismo símbolo que el Sandaime manda a poner en la ropa que le regala, el mismo símbolo que tiene en la espalda de su chaqueta. Viendo el símbolo impreso en el pergamino, Naruto recordó el día en que le preguntó al Sandaime acerca del símbolo.

 **::::::::::Flashback::::::::::**

Un pequeño Naruto de tan solo ocho años comenzó a abrir uno de los tantos regalos que su Jiji le trajo para su cumpleaños con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Después de destrozar el envoltorio del obsequio se encontró con una caja que contenía una chaqueta negra con el símbolo del espiral grabado en la espalda. Curioso de por qué toda su ropa tenía el mismo símbolo el pequeño Naruto miró al Sandaime con extrañeza.

–Jiji, por qué toda la ropa que me regalas tiene el mismo símbolo –preguntó Naruto a lo que el Sandaime sonrió y después revolvió el cabello del rubio que refunfuñó ante el gesto.

–Lo único que puedo decirte Naruto-kun es que ese símbolo te representa completamente pero más importante representa de donde provienes –respondió el Sandaime –te prometo que cuando seas más grande te entregaré y entenderás todo completamente.

El pequeño Naruto frunció el ceño no comprendiendo mucho a lo que se refería su Jiji.

–¿Cuándo será eso Jiji? –preguntó Naruto.

–Cuando tengas la madurez necesaria de no tomar decisiones erróneas cuando sepas lo que realmente significa ese símbolo –respondió el Sandaime –lo cual debería ser cuando cumplas quince años o ya seas un Chuunin de Konoha.

–Pero Jiji aún falta mucho para eso –dijo Naruto –puede que tú no estés vivo cuando llegue el momento.

–¿Qué quieres decir Naruto? –preguntó el Sandaime.

–Bueno… es que eres viejo Jiji –respondió Naruto rascándose la nuca –Fu-sensei dice que la gente vieja no le queda mucho tiempo por vivir.

–No te preocupes Naruto-kun –dijo el Sandaime sonriendo ante la ingenuidad del pequeño –aún me quedan muchos años por vivir. Sabes que quiero ver el día en que me quites mi sombrero como siempre dices.

–Puedes apostar Jiji –dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y mostrándole el puño al Sandaime –voy a ser Hokage y tendrás que pasarme el sombrero y después te voy a mandar a una casa de retiro para que estés todo el día leyendo ese libro naranja que tanto te gusta.

–Jajajajaja esperaré ese día con ansias Naruto-kun –dijo el Sandaime –ya ahora abre el regalo de Neko-chan y después el de Inu-san.

–Hai –respondió Naruto sonriendo antes de tomar un gran regalo envuelto en papel naranja.

 **::::::::::END Flashback::::::::::**

Después de pensarlo bien por unos minutos, Naruto decidió tomar ese pergamino y llevárselo junto al pergamino que le especificó Mizuki.

–Si tiene el símbolo es que es para mí –reflexionó Naruto –puede que sea un Jutsu que Jiji tenía preparado como regalo.

Tomando ambos pergaminos y amarrando los extremos de cada uno con un cordel para llevárselos colgados en la espalda, Naruto se dirigió a la ventana por donde entró y tras esperar que el escuadrón con Tora-san pasara salió por la ventana rápidamente aprovechando el lapso de 37 segundos que la ventana no tenía vigilancia hasta que el escuadrón de Tori-san pasara por el lugar.

Mizuki observó salir a Naruto de la mansión y sonrió. La fase dos del plan resultó y ahora faltaba esperar a que se le diera la alarma a los shinobis y después de despistar a algunos y hacerse ver dentro de la aldea, dirigirse al lugar donde acordó reunirse con Naruto.

Treinta minutos después de salir de la Mansión Hokage, Naruto arribó al lugar que Mizuki le mencionó en el bosque a unos kilómetros al este del área de entrenamiento uno y sin que Naruto lo sepa, cercano a una salida secreta que Orochimaru creó hace tantos años y que sus espías utilizan en Konoha para salir y entrar desapercibidos.

Al llegar al lugar Naruto depositó el pergamino con el símbolo del espiral en el suelo apoyado contra un tronco de un árbol y después se sentó para estudiar el primer pergamino para aprender una técnica y así pasar el examen Genin secreto que le mencionó Mizuki.

–Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –leyó Naruto al abrir el pergamino –¡Oh maldición! La primera técnica del pergamino tenía que algo donde soy pésimo. No importa, voy a lograr el Jutsu y le voy a mostrar a Mizuki-sensei y seré un Genin.

Así Naruto comenzó a leer los detalles del Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, determinado a lograr la técnica antes del amanecer que es cuando Mizuki aparecerá para ver si logro pasar el examen.

Un par de horas después un agotado Naruto observa con satisfacción y una gran sonrisa en su rostro a los diez clones que tienen la misma sonrisa y hacen el signo de victoria al original.

–Bien hecho jefe –dijo uno de los clones –ahora Mizuki-sensei no tendrá otra que nombrarnos Genin.

–¡Gran trabajo jefe, eres sensacional! –dijo otro clon animadamente a lo que Naruto rió a pesar de lo cansado que está.

–Gracias –dijo Naruto respirando aceleradamente para recuperar algo de energía –si que gasta chakra esa técnica. Que bueno que tengo grandes reservas como dijo Jiji o no hubiera podido hacerla

Al decir eso Naruto y los clones se dieron cuenta del gran detalle acerca del consumo de chakra del Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y uno de los clones dio a conocer la interrogante que todos los demás tenían.

–Jefe, esto es muy raro, si el Kage Bunshin gasta tanto chakra por qué está en ese pergamino –preguntó el clon –no parece ser una técnica para un Genin.

–Tiene razón jefe –dijo otro clon –algo anda mal aquí.

–Si jefe –dijo un tercero –sería mejor que leyera el resto de las indicaciones del pergamino acerca del Jutsu para ver por qué está en un pergamino de Genin.

Ante esto Naruto tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leer los detalles de la técnica mientras los clones lo miran expectantes. Cuando Naruto llegó a las advertencias de la técnica leyó atentamente y luego abrió los ojos a más no poder por el asombro.

–¿Qué pasa jefe? –preguntó uno de los clones –¿Hay algo malo?

–¡Es un Kinjutsu! –exclamó Naruto que miraron al original sorprendidos y Naruto comenzó a leer en voz alta –el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu es un kinjutsu prohibido por el Yondaime Hokage por el consumo de chakra. Aquí dice que antes se ocupaba para infiltración pero si la persona no poseía reservas de un Jounin de elite ponía en riesgo su salud por el gasto de chakra. ¡Hey! Incluso dice que ha habido shinobis que han muerto por el uso del Kage Bunshin al quedar completamente sin chakra.

–¡Un kinjutsu!¡¿Pero qué hace un kinjutsu en un pergamino para Genin?! –preguntó un clon alarmado.

–¿Estás seguro jefe? –preguntó uno de los clones que estaba escéptico –no habrá leído mal.

–¡Hey imbécil! No soy estúpido –objetó Naruto tirándole el pergamino que el clon atrapó sin problemas –lee tu mismo.

El clon frunció el ceño y comenzó a leer detalladamente a pesar de la poca iluminación que entregaba la luz de la luna. Después de leer todo acerca del Kage Bunshin que salía en el pergamino el clon se sorprendió y decidió leer nuevamente. Cuando terminó, miró a los demás con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Golpéame –dijo el clon a los que los demás clones y Naruto lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

–¿Qué?, ¿Para qué quieres que te golpee? –preguntó el clon que estaba al lado de él.

–¡Vamos hazlo y sabrás! –dijo el clon y viendo la reluctancia de los clones y el Naruto original decidió provocar a los demás –no seas gallina dobe.

Una vena apareció en la frente de los clones y Naruto que apretaron el puño enfadados. Una de las cosas que más enfadaban a Naruto era que le dijeran dobe porque no lo era, pero lo que estaba al top de la lista era que le dijeran cobarde.

El clon que estaba al lado del que tenía el pergamino lanzó un gancho de derecha que conectó firmemente con la mandíbula del otro clon, enviándolo directamente contra un árbol donde explotó en una nube de humo al hacer contacto.

–Ahí tienes imbécil –dijo el clon que conectó el golpe –ahora quién es el… ¿huh? ¿Cómo sé lo que decía el pergamino si yo no lo leí?

Naruto y los clones tenían la misma confusión hasta que el clon que golpeó al otro tomó el pergamino y leyó en voz alta que todo lo que un clon aprende mientras está vivo lo transmite al original y los demás clones una vez desaparece, lo cual es la razón de por que el Kage Bunshin es uno de los mejores jutsus de infiltración existentes. Naruto y los demás clones se sorprendieron por la habilidad del Kage Bunshin y uno de los clones dejo caer lo que después cambiaría el futuro de Naruto para siempre.

–Hey si lo que un clon aprende los demás también lo hacen eso significa que si cada uno de nosotros aprendemos una técnica del pergamino entonces el jefe aprenderá todas las técnicas a la vez –dijo el clon –si los diez que estamos acá aprendemos una el jefe aprenderá diez técnicas en el tiempo que tarda en aprender una.

Naruto y los demás clones miraron al clon que habló los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta, hasta que Naruto sonrió y dio un salto con el puño en alto.

–¡Escúchenme! –gritó Naruto para llamar la atención de los demás –quiero que cada uno de ustedes busque una técnica en el pergamino y se ponga a leerla. Cuando terminen intenten hacerla y si no pueden léanla de nuevo para que la memoricen y siguen con otra técnica. No importa que no podamos hacer las técnicas mientras las memoricemos para después entrenar con ellas está todo bien.

Los clones asintieron y celebraron entre ellos pero un clon se dirigió a Naruto.

–Jefe, por qué no crea más clones –dijo el clon –se ve que ya recuperó gran parte de su chakra.

Naruto miró al clon y luego sonrió, pero antes que pudiera realizar la técnica otro clon lo detuvo.

–Jefe – dijo el clon a lo que Naruto lo miró molesto por detenerlo –yo creo que sería mejor que nos cambiemos de lugar para tener más tiempo y aprender más técnicas. Sólo quedan unas tres horas para que aparezca Mizuki-sensei y además recuerde que esto huele raro. Mizuki-sensei le dijo que tomara un pergamino de la mansión de Jiji el cual contiene un Kinjutsu y puede que no sea el único.

–¿Qué tratas de decir? –preguntó otro clon.

–No sé, puede que Mizuki-sensei le haya dicho al jefe que tome el pergamino para culparlo y después huir con el pergamino –dijo el clon.

–Mizuki-sensei no haría eso –un tercer clon –sólo quiere ayudar al jefe a graduarse.

Unos clones apoyaron al último que hablo mientras otros apoyaron al primero. Antes de que los clones se fueran a puños Naruto los interrumpió.

–No sería el primero en decir que quiere ayudarme para después intentar algo contra mi –dijo Naruto recordando la vez cuando tenía 7 años que una mujer lo invitó a comer a su casa para después ser sorprendido en la casa por un grupo de aldeanos que lo esperaban para golpearlo. Esa fue la primera vez que llegó a dar a la UTI del hospital por varias heridas y huesos rotos.

–¿Qué hacemos entonces, jefe? –preguntó un clon.

–Esto es lo que haremos –dijo Naruto –vamos a buscar un lugar para entrenar donde no nos encuentren fácilmente. Cuando lleguemos ahí tres de ustedes irán a buscar a mi departamento el equipo de sobrevivencia que me regaló Inu-san para mi cumpleaños hace tiempo y la mayor cantidad de comida, kunai, shuriken y kit médicos y después vuelven al lugar donde los demás estaremos entrenando. Además, cuando amanezca, uno ira donde Jiji y le dirá que tenemos los pergaminos y todo los que nos dijo Mizuki. Quien vaya donde Jiji no tiene que dejar que lo vean hasta que hable con él, porque si el pergamino es importante de seguro que me estarán buscando, y no tiene que decirle donde estaremos aunque Jiji lo pregunte. Cuando le diga a Jiji que tenemos los pergaminos y que me dijo Mizuki el clon desaparecerá y nos enviará la información a los demás. ¿Estamos claro?

Con un grito de "Hai" a todo pulmón los clones y Naruto portando ambos pergaminos partieron en dos grupos de cinco a buscar un lugar para entrenar y donde no sean encontrados fácilmente.

Así Naruto desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque en la tibia noche de primavera con dos importantes y peligrosos pergaminos los cuales traerán grandes cambios para el joven rubio.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Releer este fic me da…

-¡Un paseo por la Nostalgia!

-¡Kyuto, Cállate!

K: Pos me callo Drager…

D: Este fic tan soberbio, con una excelsa escritura, una trama…

K: Si, una TRAMA de a de veras, no como esas nuevas "tramas" (..)

D: ¡Que te calles!

K: …

D: Donde el escritor plasmaba su alma, y dejaba a sus lectores con la incertidumbre de que pasaría y ansiosos de un nuevo capítulo…

K: Si, una pena que si nos dejó con "La incertidumbre"…

D: En eso concuerdo contigo…ahh…pero en fin, así es la vida…Es una verdadera suerte de que en esos años, teníamos la manía de guardar los escritos en nuestra computadora…

K: Si, y supongo que el que no tuviéramos internet y fuéramos a copiarlos en el café de la esquina era mera coincidencia…

D: …No obstante, por lo menos los tenemos guardaditos y hemos decidido compartirlos con la comunidad más reciente del Fandom de Naruto en Español

K: Claro que no es por que creamos que no hay nada bueno que leer o algo así…. ¿verdad Onii-san?

D: No niego que hay algunos Fics que llaman la atención sin caer en lo vulgar pero para mi decepción, son escasos

K: Así que decidimos abrir el Baúl de los recuerdos y re subir algunos Fics que a nuestro criterio, Marcaron época y fueron grandes en su momento…a nuestro criterio claro, son bienvenidos a discernir…

D: Realmente no lo hacemos para molestar o insultar a los nuevos escritores, sino más bien, para inspirarlos como en su momento estos fics nos inspiraron a nosotros y a muchos otros, ya que somos de la "Old School"

K: Si no nos creen, les diremos que el fic: "Guerra Declarada" de Jeconais aún estaba en esta página…

D: Y la página general del Fandom de Naruto solo tenía 11 páginas de fics…

K: Si…eh…voy por tu marcapasos Onii-san…

D: ¡Quiero mi Cocol!...espera ¿Qué insinúas?

K: ¿Yo?...Seria incapaz de realizar tal bajeza…¿Ustedes si? ;)

D: Grr…volviendo al tema central, este es el primer capítulo, del primer fic de una serie de viejas historias que volveremos a subir para el disfrute de ustedes mis estimados Padawans…clara mente, con el permiso y/o respeto a sus autores originales

K: Descanse en Paz Krasny…Bueno, y ahora volveremos a con NUESTRO Naruto, a seguir torturando a Kyle y Alexandert para que continúen con su Fic, que para nuestra felicidad ya está cerca de volver…así que Seguiremos en Contacto…

D: Estas en lo cierto, lo más probable, en el próximo Fic que resubamos, y probablemente les daremos una fecha para la actualización de Naruto SKY

K y D: Peace Out!


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo I:

Tres horas después de que Naruto junto con los clones desaparecieran en la oscuridad de la noche la aldea oculta de Konoha estaba hecha un caos. La noticia del robo del pergamino de sellos prohibidos perpetuada por el rubio llegó a los oídos de cada shinobi sobre rango Chuunin poniendo en alerta máxima la seguridad de la aldea y desplegando varios equipos de búsqueda dentro y fuera de Konoha.

Cada shinobi buscó por los más desolados rincones de Konoha con la esperanza de encontrar al rubio, y en algunos casos darle un merecido castigo, pero ninguno tuvo el más mínimo éxito, ni siquiera los escuadrones del Clan Inuzuka o los del Clan Hyuuga. Realmente era como si Naruto se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Sarutobi estaba en su oficina masajeándose la sien por la terrible migraña que las acciones de Naruto generaron. Varios shinobis se organizaron entre ellos mismos para buscar al rubio y una vez que lo encontraran hacerlo sufrir de la peor manera posible. Sarutobi tuvo que amenazar con ejecución pública a quien le hiciera algún tipo de daño al rubio y aunque en un principio los shinobis no le creyeron mucho, una terrible presión de KI dejó a más de uno con los pantalones mojados o una sospechosa mancha café en la parte posterior.

–¿Dónde estás Naruto? –dijo el Sandaime al aire mirando de reojo la foto del Yondaime mientras comienza a poner tabaco en su pipa –por favor vuelve sano y salvo.

Cuando el Sandaime estaba a punto de encender su pipa, la puerta de su oficina se abre y Sarutobi mira con esperanza que sean buenas noticias para que después su rostro muestre una ligera molestia al ver el ingreso de sus ex-compañeros de equipo Homura y Koharu acompañados por Danzo.

–Sarutobi –dijo Homura –queremos saber por qué no haz informado al consejo del robo del pergamino de sellos prohibidos.

–Estamos solucionando el problema ahora –respondió Sarutobi –no hay de que preocuparse.

–Este no es un asunto para tomar a la ligera, Sarutobi –dijo Koharu –el consejo dará la orden de recuperar el pergamino bajo cualquier medio posible, el dem…

Un fuerte ruido, astillas y tabaco volando en todas direcciones y un escritorio partido por la mitad fue el resultado de la respuesta de Sarutobi impactando a sus ex–compañeros y dejando a Danzo arqueando una ceja. Sarutobi, aún empuñando el puño, levantó la cabeza para darles una mirada que prometía el mayor de los sufrimientos y una lenta y dolorosa muerte, mirada que no se había visto en el rostro del Sandaime desde la noche en que el mismo consejo demandó la muerte de Naruto que sólo tenía unas cuantas horas de vida.

–Háganlo –dijo Sarutobi con un tono amenazante y emanando KI en toneladas –y sus cabezas adornarán el centro de Konoha hasta que los cuervos terminen de comérselas y sus extremidades serán repartidas en cada una de las esquinas de Konoha.

–Sarut… -intentó decir Homura para ser interrumpido nuevamente por el Sandaime.

–¡Es Hokage-sama para ti Homura! –gritó Sarutobi enardecido para luego mirar a Koharu y Danzo –y para ustedes dos también. Este es un asunto shinobi y el consejo no tiene autoridad para dar órdenes a mis shinobis. ¿Está claro?

Ninguno de los tres ancianos respondió, dos por la sorpresa, y el otro por orgullo.

–¡¿Está claro?! –gritó el Sandaime nuevamente.

–Hai, Hokage-sama –respondieron Homura y Koharu mientras Danzo permaneció en silencio mirando indiferente a quien le quitó la posición de Hokage la cual en su opinión era su legitimo derecho.

–¿Está claro, Danzo? –preguntó Sarutobi desafiante a lo que Danzo permaneció estoico como siempre.

–Deberías habérmelo entregado cuando niño y esto no hubiera ocurrido, Sarutobi –dijo Danzo –como siempre ahora pagas por tus errores.

Danzo no supo lo que le vino encima, en un instante estaba hablando tranquilamente haciéndole saber su punto de vista a Sarutobi y al otro estaba incrustado en la pared con una mano estrujando su cuello con una fuerza impresionante.

–Podría matarte ahora mismo Danzo –murmuró Sarutobi para que sólo Danzo escuchara –una más Danzo, aunque sea la más mínima falta de respeto y no tendrás la misma suerte.

El Sandaime soltó a Danzo y con un chasqueo de dedos cuatro Anbu aparecieron en la oficina.

–Señores, escolten a los honorables consejeros a sus hogares –dijo Sarutobi como si nada hubiera ocurrido –Washi-san por favor podrías traerme un nuevo escritorio, que sin el no podré realizar mi papeleo, tomate tu tiempo en elegir el que mejor se adecué para la oficina, no hay ningún apuro.

Gracias a todo el entrenamiento que tuvieron que soportar, los Anbu pudieron contener la risa que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus bocas por los dichos del Sandaime. Con un forzoso "Hai" tres de los Anbu escoltaron a los ancianos mientras el último se dirigió a buscar un escritorio pero tomando un ligero desvío a las aguas termales para relajarse, ya que como dijo el Sandaime, no había ningún apuro.

–Maldito Minato, tenías que ser tú quien sellara al Kyuubi en Naruto y huir con la cola entre las piernas del papeleo y la posición de Hokage, pero ya verás, de alguna forma me vengaré –murmuró el Sandaime sintiendo que la migraña aumentaba cada vez más –Estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda de empleo.

Después de buscar una nueva pipa y ponerle tabaco, el Sandaime nuevamente fue interrumpido cuando nuevamente se abrió la puerta, pero esta vez dos escuadrones de Anbu ingresaron para hacer un reporte.

–Ehh, Hokage-sama –dijo el capitán del primer escuadrón –si quiere podemos volver más tarde.

–No se preocupen por el desorden –dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa –creo que las termitas hicieron de lo suyo pero ya envié por alguien del Clan Aburame para sacarlas y por un nuevo escritorio.

Cada uno de los ocho miembros de Anbu tenía el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza "Si, claro"

–Hokage-sama –dijo el capitán del primer escuadrón –se ha registrado el sector sur-este de la aldea y se encontraron algunos rastros de Uzumaki Naruto pero se pierde a unos doscientos metros del lugar.

–Continúe Capitán –dijo Sarutobi.

–El lugar se encuentra a cuatro kilómetros al este del área de entrenamiento uno –dijo el Anbu –hay varios rastros de la presencia de Uzumaki Naruto, como su olor y un leve residuo de chakra perteneciente a Uzumaki. El rastro cambia hacia el norte pero a unos doscientos metros. Lo extraño es que parece que no está solo.

–¿A qué se refiere Capitán? –preguntó Sarutobi preocupado.

–Hay otros nueve rastros, pero idénticos a Uzumaki –respondió el Anbu –Hokage-sama hay alguna…

El capitán del escuadrón fue detenido por uno de sus subordinados que con una seña secreta perteneciente a Anbu dio a conocer la presencia de alguien escondido en la oficina. El Sandaime asintió levemente y el capitán le dio una seña a otro de sus subordinados que con un susurro de "Byakugan" activó su doujutsu.

–Uzumaki-san será mejor que salga antes de que actuemos –dijo el Anbu Hyuuga –no intente huir porque no tiene otra alternativa.

El Sandaime arqueó una ceja ante lo sucedido teniendo la interrogante de cómo Naruto pudo llegar a su oficina y esconderse sin ser notado por ninguno de los escuadrones patrullando la aldea en su búsqueda.

Después de que se escuchó un "mierda" un tablón del techo se corrió y de ahí se asomó Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca.

–Hola Jiji, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Naruto desde el techo.

–Naruto, baja por favor –dijo el Sandaime y Naruto miró de reojo al grupo de Anbu –no te preocupes que no harán nada.

Naruto cayó sutilmente apoyando las manos en el piso en una muestra de agilidad superior a la de un Genin común y corriente o en su caso de un estudiante de la academia.

–Yo, Jiji –dijo Naruto levantando la mano tal cual lo hacía Inu-san.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Sandaime que se sentó en su cómodo asiento y prendió su pipa.

–¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá Naruto si están todos los shinobis buscándote? –preguntó Sarutobi.

–Por los callejones –respondió Naruto como si no fuera gran cosa eludir a prácticamente la totalidad de la población shinobi de Konoha.

–Puedes elaborar esa explicación un poco más Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi saboreando el tabaco mentolado.

–Salí del lugar donde estoy entrenando y me escondí en las ramas de uno de los árboles donde las hojas me tapaban mientras los shinobis pasaban cerca de donde estaba –explicó Naruto –bajé y vi que estaban un grupo de Inuzuka y me tiré a un lago cercano hasta que pasaran. Luego salí y me vina por los callejones de la aldea, viendo los grupos pasar y si tenía tiempo para llegar a otro callejón corría sin que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba en la aldea. Bastante bien no.

–Impresionante –comentó el Sandaime lo cual también estaba en los pensamientos de los Anbu.

Sarutobi fumo de su pipa por unos segundos hasta abordar una postura más seria.

–Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué robaste el pergamino de sellos prohibidos? –preguntó Sarutobi –es un pergamino muy peligroso con varios kinjutsus

–Lo de los kinjutsus lo sé Jiji porque ya aprendí dos jutsus del pergamino –dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los presentes –a lo del por qué, bueno, Mizuki-sensei me dijo donde encontrar el pergamino –Naruto sacó un papel de su bolsillo – me dijo que era un examen secreto Genin para los que reprobaron el primer examen, como yo fui el único me dijo que tenía que hacerlo solo, aquí están las instrucciones de donde encontrar el pergamino y cual era de entre todos los que tenías en los estantes. Cuando llegué cerca de tu casa era cosa de observar las patrullas de los escuadrones de Anbu y después de un rato vi que hay un margen de 37 segundos después de que el escuadrón de Tora-san pasara y hasta que pase el escuadrón de Tori-san, lo suficiente para llegar a una ventana que estaba un poco abierta y entrar.

Sarutobi quedó furioso por la traición de Mizuki y señalo a cuatro de los Anbu su captura inmediata. Por otra parte quedó sorprendido y orgulloso por las habilidades e inteligencia del rubio por lograr algo que para muchos maestros de infiltración le sería complicado.

–Bien hecho en decirme Naruto-kun –dijo el Sandaime con una sonrisa –ahora dónde tienes el pergamino para ir a buscarlo.

Naruto se puso nervioso y se rasco la nuca, a lo que el Sandaime frunció el ceño.

–Bueno Jiji, no te lo puedo devolver todavía porque estoy aprendiendo jutsus de ahí –dijo Naruto –¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide también saque el pergamino que tiene el símbolo del espiral de mis ropas como pensé que era para mí simplemente lo tomé. See ya.

El Sandaime sorprendido y a vez aterrado por saber que Naruto tiene en su posesión aquel pergamino trató de tomar al rubio pero este desapareció en una nube de humo.

–Kage Bunshin –dijo un Anbu impactado –menos de doce horas y ya aprendió el Kage Bunshin.

–¡Capitán! –dijo el Sandaime en voz alta y firme –quiero que doblen el esfuerzo de la búsqueda de Naruto. Él no puede descubrir lo que hay en el otro pergamino o el trauma que le genere puede provocar reacciones terribles con el Shiki Fuin. Naruto no está preparado para saber que contiene ese pergamino así que busquen por todos lados hasta encontrarlo y no le hagan daño a Naruto. Informe esto a todos los shinobis que vea y que comuniquen a los demás. También traigan a Hatake Kakashi de inmediato. ¡Vayan!

–¡Hai! –respondieron los Anbu para después desaparecer en un torbellino de hojas dejando a un desolado Sandaime que se dejo caer en su silla.

–Naruto-kun por favor no hagas nada con ese pergamino, por favor –dijo el Sandaime mientras una lágrima recorre su mejilla –si no lo encuentran en 48 horas llamaré a Jiraiya de forma urgente.

Mizuki corría desesperado por los bosques de Konoha buscando a Naruto. Después de haber llegado al lugar acordado y esperar por varios minutos decidió irse del lugar para encontrar a Naruto, quitarle el pergamino y acabar con su vida de una vez por todas.

Lo que no sabía Mizuki mientras buscaba frenéticamente algún rastro de Naruto era que cuatro Anbu lo seguían a una distancia prudente, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y esperando el momento justo de actuar.

–Maldito Kyuubi dónde mierda estará –dijo Mizuki hablando a la nada, pero un leve ruido lo puso en alerta máxima –¿Quién anda ahí?

Unos pocos silenciosos segundos que parecieron horas fue lo que tardó una figura encapuchada en hacerse notar al salir de su escondite. Gracias a la capucha no se podía distinguir ningún detalle que pudiera identificar a la persona que por su contextura y porte, lo más probable fuera de sexo masculino.

–Mizuki –dijo el encapuchado con una voz definitivamente masculina –¿Dónde está el pergamino?

Mizuki comenzó a sudar profusamente ante la presencia del encapuchado, quien fue quien le dio la misión de obtener el pergamino para demostrar la lealtad a Orochimaru y ganarse un puesto como Jounin de Otogakure.

–Ahora mismo estoy rumbo a recogerlo –explicó Mizuki demostrando un poco de nerviosismo a pesar de contenerse lo máximo que pudo –no pude arriesgarme a ser capturado al tomarlo y engañé a un estudiante de la academia para que lo robara.

–Y este estudiante no será otro que Uzumaki Naruto –preguntó el encapuchado.

–Eh sí, pero no te preocupes –dijo Mizuki –yo sé donde encontrarlo y después de disponer del chico Kyuubi le llevaré el pergamino a Orochimaru-sama personalmente.

Tras oír el nombre de Orochimaru, tres de los Anbu comenzaron a tomar sus katanas pero el líder del grupo levantó la mano y dio la orden de esperar por si podían saber algo más de Orochimaru y el encapuchado. Los Anbu asintieron y se mantuvieron en su posición acechante.

–Eso espero Mizuki. Orochimaru-sama no acepta que le fallen –amenazó el encapuchado –tienes dos días para llegar con el pergamino a Otogakure y si fallas será mejor que te escondas lo mejor que puedas porque Orochimaru-sama querrá tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

–¿Por qué me dices eso? –preguntó Mizuki intrigado.

–Por los viejos tiempos Mizuki –dijo el encapuchado revelando unos lentes de sol redondos –por los viejos tiempos.

–Yoroi –dijo Mizuki sorprendido al ver el rostro de uno de sus amigos de hace años como el encapuchado sirviente de Orochimaru. Ahora se le hizo un poco más claro el por qué Yoroi permanecía como Genin todos estos años si con su habilidad de absorción de chakra podría derrotar a muchos Chuunin y Jounin de bajo nivel. Nadie sospecharía de un Genin que ha fracasado seis veces de un examen Chuunin y que se dedica a realizar sólo misiones de rango D.

–Será mejor que te apures Mizuki –aconsejó Yoroi –Orochimaru-sama te recompensará enormemente por el pergamino pero si fallas no me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

–Después de todo esto nos vamos a tomar unas copas Yoroi –dijo Mizuki dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa –como hacíamos hace tiempo, recuerdas.

Yoroi asintió y se retiró sin ser notado. Según creía él. Por su parte Mizuki siguió en la búsqueda del chico Kyuubi.

Con el grupo de Anbu el líder dio media vuelta para dar las órdenes.

–Dos de ustedes sigan a ese tal Yoroi –ordenó el líder –prosigan con extremada precaución porque aunque el tal Yoroi a lo más puede pasar como un Chuunin de alto nivel o Jounin de bajo nivel no significa que no tenga aliados más poderosos. De hecho, no creo que Orochimaru recurra a un shinobi del nivel de Yoroi con una misión tan importante como el robo del pergamino de sellos prohibidos.

Los tres Anbu asintieron y dos de ellos desaparecieron para seguir en búsqueda de Yoroi. El líder del grupo señaló al único Anbu restante con él y ambos procedieron a capturar a Mizuki.

Mizuki saltaba de rama en rama por uno de los bosques de Konoha cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el cuello y sus músculos dejaron de moverse, lo cual le produjo caer de forma aparatosa al suelo. Con mucho esfuerzo levantó la cabeza para ver a dos Anbu parados frente a él.

–Toujin Mizuki, quedas arrestado por alta traición a Konoha, engañar al estudiante Uzumaki Naruto en robar el pergamino de sellos prohibidos para después matarlo y llevarle el pergamino al nuke-nin de rango S Orochimaru –dijo uno de los Anbu –¿Algo que decir?

Mizuki sólo podía abrir los ojos aterrado mientras trataba de decir algo pero la parálisis de casi la totalidad de sus músculos le impedía decir palabra alguna.

–Me lo imaginaba –dijo el líder Anbu sonriendo bajo la máscara –no te preocupes por no poder hablar ahora, de seguro que Ibiki-san y Anko-san se encargarán de tu problema.

–Anko-san estará tan contenta –dijo el otro Anbu mientras retiraba el senbon con el agente paralizante de la parte posterior del cuello de Mizuki –últimamente no ha tenido con quien entretenerse en Interrogación y ahora le llevamos un traidor que iba a llevarle un peligroso pergamino a Orochimaru. Si que le alegraremos el día.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Mizuki lo cual le produjo más gracia al par de Anbu que lo tomaron y desaparecieron mediante el Shunshin no Jutsu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un claro de un bosque de Konoha se encuentra Naruto y sus clones. Ignorante a todo lo ocurrido desde que el clon enviado a la oficina del Sandaime desapareció.

Unos cien clones están leyendo una técnica del pergamino, mientras otros doscientos se encuentran practicando algunas técnicas ya sea por primera vez o por si pueden volver a realizarla. El Naruto original se encuentra tratando de abrir el segundo pergamino pero hasta el momento no ha tenido ningún éxito.

Los clones y Naruto estaban tan concentrados en sus respectivas tareas que no se dieron cuenta de la enorme mantis religiosa de más de tres metros de alto y con cuchillas que a simple vista se ve que son más fuerte que el acero por patas delanteras. La mantis emitió un ruido como chillido provocando que los clones y Naruto miraran en su dirección.

–Fuck –dijo Naruto al ver semejante monstruosidad mirándolo como la siguiente comida –¡Que un grupo tome los pergaminos y las demás cosas y se ponga en un lugar seguro mientras los otros pelean!

Los clones obedecieron y rápidamente unos quince clones juntaron ambos pergaminos, el del espiral fue arrojado por Naruto a uno de los clones, y el resto de cosas como la comida, el equipo de supervivencia y las armas de reserva. Naruto se dejó caer entre el enorme grupo de 285 clones y la mantis gigante.

–Veamos si eres tan bueno como pareces bicho super desarrollado –tanteó Naruto aunque suponía que el insecto gigante no lo comprendía en lo absoluto mientras realizaba una secuencia de sellos de manos terminando en el sello del tigre –¡Hiken!

Los puños de Naruto y varios clones que realizaron el Hiken se envolvieron en llamas de un ardiente color rojo, pudiéndose notar algunas quemaduras que comenzaron a aparecer en las manos y antebrazos de Naruto y los clones.

–¡Kazeken! –gritaron el resto de clones después de realizar una secuencia de sellos de manos terminando en el sello del dragón lo que produjo que sus puños fueron envueltos por una corriente de viento generando una especie de pequeño torbellino desde el puño hasta el codo. Al igual que el Hiken, el Kazeken producía daño a los clones pero en menor medida que el Hiken dañaba a los clones y Naruto, ya que el Kazeken generaba pequeños cortes que se regeneraban en cuestión de unos segundos, aunque la velocidad en que aparecían los cortes era la misma en que se regeneraban.

Viendo que la mantis se prepara para atacar, Naruto estira el brazo hacia un lado provocando que varios clones se repartieran alrededor del insecto y otros quedaran sobre los árboles para atacar desde el aire, dejando a la mantis completamente rodeada.

–Veamos quien caza a quien –dijo Naruto sonriendo para luego lanzarse rápidamente a la mantis mientras recoge el puño.

…

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, solo quiero avisarles que el proximo capitulo de Naruto SKY saldra este fin de semana o a inicios de la otra, espero que disfruten este capitulo

Kyle peace out!


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo II

Ensordecedores gritos se escuchaban desde la celda de interrogación número 50. La celda d interrogación y tortura donde se llevan a los criminales y espías más peligrosos o con información importante. La celda es como cualquier otra en la división de interrogación y tortura de Anbu, repleta de sellos para evitar que el prisionero pueda moldar chakra cuando se activan y con sellos para evitar el escape que se conectan con un par de sellos al prisionero que le producen dolor insoportable si intenta escapar y la muerte si logra atravesar la puerta de la celda. La peculiaridad de la celda CIT50 es que alrededor, exceptuando la entrada, está rodeada por una gran sala de observación donde caben unas cien personas sin problemas, que gracias a unos cuantos sellos y jutsus permiten ver todo lo que sucede dentro de la celda como si los muros de la celda no estuvieran, como si fueran espejos de seguridad en vez de muros.

Dentro de esa particular celda se encuentra un maltrecho Mizuki después de dos semanas de interminable tortura por parte de Morino Ibiki y Mitarashi Anko, la última que se tomó gran placer al hacer su trabajo.

En la sala de observación se encuentra el Sandaime junto a la totalidad del consejo compuesto por civiles, los líderes de los clanes, los dos ancianos ex-compañeros de Sarutobi y shinobis retirados que en su tiempo fueron de gran servicio para la aldea como el Comandante de Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai o Anbu para abreviar, Danzo y Shiranui Genjo, mejor conocido como Goruden Doku no Ya, por sus letales ataques a distancia con senbon y fechas llenas de un letal veneno que hasta el momento no se ha encontrado antídoto, aunque Tsunade estuvo cercana a hacerlo, conocido también por sus misiones junto a Hatake Sakumo con que realizó varias misiones de rango A y rango S con que se convirtieron en una dupla de prestigio como los Sannin. Al igual que su hijo, Shiranui Genma, Genjo pasa todo el día con un senbon en la boca, aunque el suyo está envenenado. Un hábito que adquirió cuando tuvo ambos brazos rotos y mató a un Jounin de Iwa al tomar un senbon con la boca y lanzárselo al Jounin que estaba a punto de cruzar la frontera con información valiosa para Konoha.

A parte de el Hokage y el consejo se encuentran los más destacados Jounin de Konoha que se encontraban en una acalorada discusión con el Sandaime y el consejo acerca del incidente del pergamino, que aún no aparece, cuando un Anbu entró a la sala donde estaban y comunicó que Mizuki estaba a punto de ser doblegado por los interrogadores.

–Listo para hablar Mizuki –dijo Ibiki con una sonrisa que hace que hasta los más valientes hombres tiemblen –o quizás necesitamos seguir con las preparaciones.

Mizuki levantó la cabeza de forma errática. Sangre corre desde las heridas en los labios y el interior de la boca, la nariz quebrada, un ojo con derrame y los múltiples cortes en el rostro, sin considerar el resto del cuerpo con huesos rotos, quemaduras de tercer grado y una que otra hemorragia interna.

–No más –suplicó Mizuki para después toser y botar más sangre de la boca –por favor, no más.

–Habla entonces Mizuki –dijo Ibiki –o Anko seguirá con su pasatiempo.

Mizuki miró a Anko de reojo por su único ojo con el que podía ver y vio a la Jounin equilibrando un kunai en su dedo índice y con un rostro que se podría describir como una mezcla entre perversión y demencia.

–Voy a hablar, voy a hablar –dijo Mizuki –ya no aguanto más.

–Así debería haber sido desde el principio Mizuki –dijo Ibiki –comencemos. ¿Por qué quisiste robar el pergamino?

–Oro… Orochimaru me prometió dinero y poder si se lo llevaba –respondió Mizuki hablando forzosamente por el dolor de todo el cuerpo –un hombre de Orochimaru me contactó y me dijo lo que él quería para unirme a Otogakure.

–¿Qué es Otogakure? –preguntó Ibiki que señaló a un Anbu para que le inyectara una dosis de morfina a Mizuki por su voluntad a hablar. Una pequeña muestra de piedad por parte del Jounin.

–Una aldea shinobi que Orochimaru creó –respondió Mizuki más aliviado a no sentir tanto dolor por los efectos de la morfina –no sé su ubicación exacta, sólo sé que está en el País del Arroz.

–¿Quién era el contacto de Orochimaru? –preguntó Ibiki.

–Akado Yoroi –respondió Mizuki –un amigo de hace años que permanece como Genin de Konoha.

–¿Genin? –preguntó Ibiki –tiene el nivel de un Genin o permanece en ese rango para despistar.

–Despistar. Yoroi puede ser un Chuunin de alto nivel o Jounin de bajo nivel –respondió Mizuki –tiene una habilidad para robar chakra de su oponente y utilizarlo para sus jutsus.

–Algo más –dijo Ibiki interesado por ese tal Akado Yoroi.

–No, es todo lo que sé de Yoroi –dijo Mizuki –siempre ha sido alguien con muchos secretos.

–Ok, Mizuki ahora a otra parte –dijo Ibiki –¿Por qué engañaste a Uzumaki Naruto para robar el pergamino?

Ante la pregunta el rostro de Mizuki se llenó de rabia.

–Lo hice para culparlo y después matarlo y llevarme el pergamino –dijo Mizuki con odio –el Kyuubi debería haber muerto hace años, pero el imbécil del Sandaime lo dejó vivir por piedad.

–No seas idiota –dijo Anko entrando a la conversación por primera vez –el enano no es el Kyuubi, sólo el contenedor.

–¡Si lo es! –gritó Mizuki –¡Es el maldito Kyuubi!¡Cada vez que lo miro no puedo evitar ver al maldito zorro destruyendo todo a su paso!¡Debería haber muerto hace años!

Ibiki señaló a un Anbu que se acercó a Mizuki y lo golpeó en el plexo solar con el mango de la katana para callarlo.

–¿Dónde tenías que reunirte con Uzumaki después de que robara el pergamino? –preguntó Ibiki una vez Mizuki recuperó el aire que perdió con el tremendo golpe.

–En un claro a 4 kilómetros del campo de entrenamiento 1 –respondió Mizuki –ahí iba a encontrarlo, quitarle el pergamino y luego matarlo o dejarlo a morir.

–¿Cómo hubieras escapado de la aldea después de tener el pergamino en tus manos? –preguntó Ibiki, pro Mizuki no respondió por lo que el Jounin señaló a un Anbu que comenzó a introducir lentamente un kunai en el muslo de Mizuki mientras lo giraba para producir más dolor.

Mizuki comenzó a gritar y a pedir que se detuvieran.

–Mizuki, te repito la pregunta –dijo Ibiki –¿Cómo hubieras escapado de la aldea después de tener el pergamino en tus manos?

–A tres kilómetros del claro en el bosque hay una vieja caseta que servía para guardar armas hace años para las patrullas del muro –dijo Mizuki –en la caseta hay una trampilla que lleva a un túnel de unos 5 kilómetros que da a las afueras de Konoha.

–¿Quién te dijo esa información? –preguntó Ibiki.

–Yoroi –respondió Mizuki –lo único que sé es que es una entrada secreta que utilizan los espías de Orochimaru para salir y entrar a la aldea.

–¿Sabes de alguna otra entrada como esa? –preguntó Ibiki.

–Sé que hay otra pero no sé donde –respondió Mizuki a lo que Ibiki asintió.

–Algún otro espía de Orochimaru que conozcas –preguntó Ibiki.

–No –dijo Mizuki.

–¿Cómo se te acercó Yoroi?¿Cómo sabía él que no lo entregarías y traicionarías a Konoha? –preguntó Ibiki.

–No lo sé –respondió Mizuki –cuando le pregunté por qué Orochimaru me eligió, Yoroi me dijo que Orochimaru siempre está pendiente de shinobis que puedan ser útiles y no unos patéticos shinobis que siguen al Sandaime. Dijo que yo era el más adecuado y que Orochimaru me recompensaría bien.

–Alguna otra promesa de Orochimaru que te hayan dicho –preguntó Ibiki.

–El sello maldito –respondió Mizuki y Anko se llevó la mano a donde tiene el sello desde hace tantos años y miró con furia contenida al deplorable prisionero –Yoroi dijo que Orochimaru perfeccionó el sello maldito y se lo da a sus subordinados lo cual le da un incremento de poder considerable. Dijo de unos shinobis que se hacen llamar los Cuatro del Sonido que son los guardias personales de Orochimaru.

–Alguna otra información importante que debamos saber –dijo Ibiki –recuerda que lo que nos digas puede salvar tu vida.

–Ya les dije todo lo que sé –respondió Mizuki –se los juro.

–Alguna información acerca del paradero de Uzumaki Naruto –preguntó Ibiki.

–¿Aún no lo encuentran? –preguntó Mizuki para después reír un poco –sabía que el Kyuubi no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de hacerse más fuerte para destruir todo.

–Responde la pregunta Mizuki –dijo Ibiki.

–No tengo la más mínima idea –dijo Mizuki –por mí que se muere el maldito Kyuubi

–Muy bien, informaremos a Sandaime-sama de lo sucedido y veremos que sucederá contigo –informó Ibiki que luego miró a un Anbu –curen sus heridas más serias. No quiero que muera para que el Sandaime decida que hacer con él. Si intenta algo extraño tienen la autorización de lidiar con el problema.

Los Anbu asintieron y uno de ellos comenzó a realizar un escaneo de las heridas de Mizuki. Ibiki y Anko se retiraron de la celda y entraron a la puerta contigua que da a la sala de observación.

–Sandaime-sama –dijo Ibiki –hemos obtenido toda la información del prisionero.

–Ibiki-kun, estás seguro que es todo lo que sabe –preguntó Sarutobi.

–Si señor –respondió Ibiki –es cuestión de mirarle los ojos y uno ve que no sabe más.

El Sandaime y muchos shinobis asintieron ante esto, nadie en su sano juicio cuestionaría a Ibiki acerca una interrogación, primero porque es un experto y segundo porque si Ibiki de por si da miedo nadie quiere ver cuando está enojado y no hay nada peor para Ibiki es que insulten su trabajo. Lamentablemente un miembro del consejo abrió la boca.

–Esa es tu respuesta –dijo un miembro civil del consejo –con sólo mirarlo a los ojos sabes que dijo todo. Deberías seguir torturándolo. Puede que sea un cómplice del Kyuubi y haya dicho que trabaja para Orochimaru para despistar la investigación.

Los shinobis de la sala miraron entre nerviosos y expectantes a la reacción de Ibiki que permaneció con un rostro imperturbable. Anko sonrió de oreja a oreja esperando ver al idiota del consejo mojando sus pantalones y llorando en unos pocos momentos.

Ibiki caminó lentamente al sujeto que habló hasta que quedó frente a él. Ahí el miembro del consejo vio que tan imponente era Ibiki al mirar hacia arriba la figura de 1.90 mts de Ibiki que le devolvía una mira fría y amenazante.

–¿Estás cuestionando mi trabajo, civil? –preguntó Ibiki con un tono bajo que le produjo un escalofrío por la espina al idiota del consejo.

–Ha… háblame con más respeto –dijo el miembro del consejo notablemente asustado –yo puedo hacer que te quiten el empleo.

–No me digas –dijo Ibiki inclinándose sobre el sujeto que comenzó a mojar sus pantalones –¿Y cómo harás eso?

–Soy miembro del consejo –dijo el hombre con un valor resurgido al hacer notar su posición –con un simple chasqueo de los dedos y hago que te tiren a la calle.

Ibiki miró de reojo al Sandaime que asintió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Ibiki sonrió lo cual trajo ahora un escalofrío a los shinobis al ver la sonrisa sádica del Jounin. Si, el imbécil del consejo tenía sus días contados.

–Yo soy el jefe de Interrogación y Tortura de Anbu –dijo Ibiki –y con simple chasqueo de dedos puedo hacer que te lleven a una celda por falta de respeto a las fuerzas shinobis de Konoha, civil.

Ibiki chasquea los dedos y dos Anbu aparecer asegurando al miembro del consejo.

–¿Qué, qué pasa? –dijo el sujeto zamarreándose.

–Llévenselo a una celda y prepárenlo para que tenga una conversación conmigo después –ordenó Ibiki a los Anbu que asintieron y comenzaron a llevarse al sujeto que seguía zamarreándose.

–¡Deténganse, no saben con quién se están metiendo! –exclamó el sujeto –¡Sarutobi dile a tus hombres que se detengan!.

Sarutobi frunció el seño y levantó la mano para detener a los Anbu que pararon pero no soltaron al sujeto que tenía una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro.

–Señor Fukazawa –dijo Sarutobi –queda expulsado del consejo por insultar a un shinobi de Konoha, amenazar al mismo shinobi y resistirse al arresto. Sus bienes quedan confiscados hasta que termine una investigación en caso de que tenga alguna otra actividad ilícita o falta a las leyes de Konoha donde se verá su condena. Anbu, pueden llevarse al caballero con ustedes.

Fukasawa quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar al Sandaime y ni se dio cuenta cuando un Anbu lo golpeó en la nuca para noquearlo. Los demás miembros civiles del consejo también estaban impactados y los shinobis y líderes de clanes estaban gratamente sorprendidos por lo sucedido.

–Nadie, ni siquiera un miembro del consejo, tiene la autoridad de dar órdenes o criticar de esa forma a mis shinobis –dijo el Sandaime encarando al resto de los presentes –en especial los miembros civiles ya que no tienen idea de cómo trabaja un shinobi. Al que no le guste puede simplemente dejar su puesto y retirarse. Ahora señores por favor acompáñenme a la Cámara del Consejo para conversar acerca de la información que se le pudo sacar a Mizuki.

Los presentes asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse junto a Sarutobi que al ver a tres de sus capitanes Anbu ordenó la captura inmediata de Akado Yoroi y su equipo y buscar cualquier información respecto a Orochimaru en los hogares de las personas que capturen. Todo eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya que Sarutobi sospecha de un informante de Orochimaru en el consejo y por una corazonada Sarutobi cree que puede ser Danzo, Koharu o Homura, aunque lo más probable es que sea Danzo.

Cuando llegaron a la Cámara del Consejo cada uno de los presentes tomaron sus respectivos puestos y los Jounin se sentaron en los asientos asignados para ellos pero que no representan un lugar en el consejo. Ibiki y Anko se pararon al medio de la sala frente al Sandaime.

–Ibiki-kun, Anko-chan buen trabajo –dijo Sarutobi –quiero que hagan su mayor esfuerzo para encontrar posibles traidores o espías ya sea de Orochimaru o alguna otra aldea y que obtengan la mayor información posible.

–Hai –respondieron Anko e Ibiki.

–Ahora con respecto a Toujin Mizuki el Consejo de Konoha se dispondrá a votar su condena –dijo Homura tomando la palabra sin que alguien se la haya dado –quien esté a favor de env…

El Sandaime tosió forzadamente para llamar la atención de Homura y de todos los demás presentes.

–¿Qué crees que haces Homura? –preguntó Sarutobi que prendió su pipa para saciar el vicio.

–Llamando a votación por la condena de Mizuki –respondió Homura como si nada.

–Homura, acaso no viste lo que le sucedió al señor Fukasawa –preguntó Sarutobi seriamente –el consejo no tiene voto en lo que respecta a mis shinobis ya sean los leales o traidores. Mizuki traicionó a Konoha pero aún está bajo mi jurisdicción y ya he decidido su condena.

–Pero el Consejo… -dijo Homura para ser interrumpido esta vez por el líder del Clan Nara y representante del consejo de Jounin ante el Consejo de Konoha y el Feudal del País del Fuego, Nara Shikaku.

–El Consejo sirve para aconsejar al Hokage cuando la situación es delicada y puede traer consecuencias terribles a Konoha –dijo Shikaku –si Sandaime-sama tiene la decisión tomada el consejo no tiene que decir porque la última palabra la tiene el Hokage. El consejo está para aconsejar no dictaminar.

Los líderes de clanes y Jounin presentes asintieron ante las palabras de Shikaku mientras el lado civil del consejo, compuesto por hombres y mujeres ambiciosos no estaban para nada contentos que el poder que les estuvieran arrebatando el poder que tienen.

–Gracias Shikaku-kun por recordar la función del Honorable Consejo de Konoha –dijo Sarutobi –Toujin Mizuki será condenado públicamente por alta traición a Konoha mañana al medio día.

Los ancianos del Consejo, Danzo y el lado civil del consejo quedaron sorprendidos por la resolución del Sandaime.

–Sarutobi, no puedes llegar y ejecutar públicamente a un traidor aunque lo merezca –dijo un miembro del lado civil del consejo –esto requiere el voto de todos los miembros del consejo. No sobrepases la autoridad que te da el Feudal porque podemos llevarle una queja que estas ignorando al consejo y destituirte.

La temperatura bajó varios grados y en la sala se sintió un fuerte KI proveniente del Hokage.

–El Consejo está para aconsejar al Hokage –dijo Sarutobi –mi decisión es final e inapelable. Mizuki será ejecutado públicamente por traición y tú, señor Hori lo acompañarás por amenazarme.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijo Hori exaltado –no puedes hacer eso Sarutobi.

–¡Es Hokage-sama, Hori! –dijo Sarutobi alzando la voz –Konoha no es democracia, es una dictadura militar y yo soy quien manda aquí, en especial en asuntos militares como la condena de un shinobi traidor. Tú, Hori, serás ejecutado por amenazar y cuestionar la autoridad del Hokage. Anbu –cuatro Anbu aparecen arrodillados en el centro de la sala –llévense al señor Hori a una celda e interróguenlo en caso de que sepa algo o tenga contactos con traidores o espías de otras aldea y constituya una amenaza a Konoha.

Los Anbu obedecieron y se llevaron al exaltado Hori que prometía que las cosas no se iban a quedar así mientras trataba de liberarse de los Anbu.

–Que sirva como ejemplo que ya no toleraré insubordinaciones por parte del consejo ni que abusen de su poder –dijo Sarutobi que se puso de pie –por las acciones de Fukasawa y Hori de hace unos instantes, destituyo a la sección del Consejo de Konoha compuesta por civiles. Los miembros civiles permanecerán dentro de un consejo que se encargará de los aspectos civiles de Konoha y el papeleo que acarrea, pero cualquier decisión importante tiene que llevar mi firma y el sello del Hokage para llevarse a cabo. Si la situación requiere que el consejo civil esté presente en una sesión acerca asuntos militares se les llamará para escuchar su opinión si es que la tienen. A partir de hoy el Consejo de Konoha no tendrá voto con respecto a las situaciones de la aldea a no ser de que yo o el Hokage en ejercicio lo solicite y está estrictamente prohibido que el consejo le dé órdenes a los shinobis de Konoha, exceptuando a los líderes de clanes con sus miembros que sean shinobis mientras sean asuntos estrictos para cada clan. Si se sorprende a los miembros del consejo dando órdenes a los shinobis diciendo que me representan serán aprehendidos y luego ejecutados por traición a Konoha, el Hokage, el País del Fuego y su Feudal. ¿Alguna objeción?

La Cámara del Consejo quedó en un silencio sepulcral y Sarutobi miró de reojo a muchos miembros del consejo que le han hecho la vida imposible como Danzo, Homura, Koharu y prácticamente la totalidad del consejo civil.

Los shinobis y líderes de Clanes no podían estar más satisfechos con la decisión del Hokage ya que desde su restitución como Hokage después del ataque del Kyuubi la posición de Hokage se debilitó y el consejo ganó un poder que nunca le correspondió lo cual llevó a grandes problemas en la aldea, especialmente con los miembros del consejo hambrientos de poder.

–Ya era hora –murmuró Inuzuka Tsume a Hyuuga Hiashi que no pudo evitar asentir.

–¿Qué dijiste Tsume-chan? –preguntó el Hokage con una sonrisa sosteniendo su pipa en la mano derecha.

–Lo siento por mi falta de respeto Hokage-sama –dijo Tsume dando una ligera reverencia –pero no pude evitar comentar que ya era hora que tomara las riendas de la aldea como antes.

–No te preocupes Tsume-chan –dijo Sarutobi haciendo un gesto con la mano –la verdad es que debería haber tomado el consejo de ustedes de hacer esto hace años.

–Hokage-sama –dijo Shibi Aburame poniéndose de pie –por qué decide tomar esta decisión ahora después de tanto tiempo.

–Lo ocurrido estás últimas dos semanas simplemente fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Shibi-kun –dijo Sarutobi –las acciones de Naruto-kun son terribles y el hecho que tenga en su poder dos poderosos pergaminos lo hace más terrible aún. Pero al ver al consejo tratando de aprovecharse de la situación y buscar la forma de conseguir la ejecución de Naruto-kun me llevó a tomar decisiones drásticas. Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho hace años porque se podía haber evitado tantas tragedias.

La última parte la dijo mirando a Hiashi que cerró los ojos y asintió levemente aceptando las disculpas que acarreaban los dichos del Sandaime.

–Es la decisión más lógica Hokage-sama –dijo Shibi –no estaba en conocimiento de que el joven Uzumaki tenía en su poder dos pergaminos, tenía entendido que sólo era el pergamino de sellos prohibidos.

–Esa información es sólo para los líderes de Clanes, el representante del Consejo de Jounin y el Comandante de Anbu, Shibi-kun –dijo Sarutobi –así que esperaremos que el consejo civil se retire para poder hablar del tema. Anbu, por favor escolten a los miembros del consejo civil fuera de la Cámara del Consejo.

Dos Anbu aparecieron y realizaron una reverencia al Sandaime, luego uno de los Anbu hizo un gesto a los miembros del consejo civil para que abandonaran la sala, quienes comenzaron a retirarse aunque la mayoría a regañadientes

Sarutobi miró a los restantes en la Cámara y vio que Danzo, Homura y Koharu seguían presentes.

–Danzo, Homura, Koharu –dijo Sarutobi –¿Qué hacen todavía acá?

–Esperando la información del segundo pergamino que Uzumaki tiene en su poder –respondió Danzo.

–No escuchaste lo que dije, Danzo –dijo Sarutobi –esa información es clasificada para los líderes de Clanes, el representante del Consejo Jounin y el Comandante Anbu, ¿Eres un líder de Clan, el representante del Consejo de Jounin o el Comandante Anbu, Danzo?

–No Hokage-sama –respondió Danzo a regañadientes.

–Entonces retírate de la Cámara, Danzo –dijo Sarutobi –todo aquel que no sea los autorizados tienen que retirarse en este mismo instante o tendré que llamar a Anbu para que los saquen.

Los Jounin asintieron y comenzaron a ponerse de pie pero Sarutobi los detuvo.

–Los Jounin esperen afuera hasta que se les diga que puedan ingresar –dijo Sarutobi –Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Morino Ibiki, Anko Mitarashi, Shiranui Genma, Maito Gai, Yamashiro Aoba y Raido Namiashi pueden quedarse.

Los Jounin nombrados asintieron y volvieron a sus asientos mientras el resto salió de la sala. El resto de personas comenzó a salir también, aunque Homura, Koharu y Danzo lo hicieron de forma reluctante. Shiranui Genjo se levantó tranquilamente y tras asentirle al Hokage quien a su vez asintió de vuelta se retiró calmadamente haciéndole una seña a su hijo como saludo al pasar.

Cuando las puertas de la Cámara se cerraron, Sarutobi llamó a un Anbu y le susurró unas cuantas órdenes y el Anbu desapareció de inmediato.

–¿Hokage-sama? –dijo Shikaku –¿Sucede algo?

Sarutobi se sentó en su asiento y puso la mano sobre la mesa donde después de enviar un poco de chakra activó un sello.

–Lamentablemente sí, Shikaku-kun –dijo Sarutobi con una voz cansada –lo que les diré no sale de esta sala y se los digo porque tengo la mayor de las confianzas en cada uno de ustedes.

En el mismo instante en que el Sandaime hacia salir a los miembros del consejo civil de la Cámara del Consejo. Inuzuka Hana con sus Haimaru Sankyodai e Inuzuka Kiba con Akamaru caminaban por las afueras del área de entrenamiento 44, mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte.

–Neechan –dijo Kiba –estoy cansado y tengo hambre. Podemos irnos a la casa.

–Aún no Kiba –respondió Hana –Kaasan dijo que te diera ese curso por las áreas de entrenamiento ahora que eres Genin y puedes entrenar en ellas para que no hagas estupideces. Además cómo puedes estar cansado si sólo hicimos un calentamiento.

–Para ti será un calentamiento –reprochó Kiba –en la academia no nos hacían ni una cuarta parte de los ejercicios que hicimos hoy, además eres Chuunin y yo recién soy Genin.

–Deja de quejarte que ahora eres un shinobi de Konoha –dijo Hana –cuando tengas tu equipo, tu Jounin-sensei los entrenará de la misma forma.

–Hai, hai –dijo Kiba sin ánimos hasta que sintió un olor familiar –neechan, ¿Qué es este lugar?

Hana miró la cerca que rodea el bosque de la muerte y se dio cuenta que estaban por la entrada que más cercana al sector prohibido o sector de rango S del bosque.

–Este lugar Kiba, es el área de entrenamiento 44 o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte –explicó Hana –el lugar es tan peligroso que hay que pedir autorización con el Hokage para poder entrenar en aquí y sólo ciertos Jounin pueden ingresar al sector prohibido del bosque. Ahora estamos en la entrada más cercana al sector prohibido. Generalmente la segunda fase del examen Chuunin se realiza en este lugar cuando le toca el turno a Konoha.

–Me pregunto qué hace el dobe ahí dentro si es tan peligroso –murmuró Kiba extrañado.

–¿Ah?¿Dobe, qué dobe? –preguntó Hana.

–Ya sabes a que dobe me refiero neechan –dijo Kiba –Naruto está ahí dentro, su olor proviene del bosque aunque es muy débil la esencia, está en el aire.

Hana comenzó a olfatear el aire y a pesar de no tener un olfato tan desarrollado como Kiba, que era considerado uno de los Inuzuka con el mejor sentido de olfato nacidos en los últimos años, lo compensaba con experiencia en rastreo. Gracias a una leve corriente de viento que sopló en su dirección pudo encontrar el olor de Naruto, junto al olor a sangre, carne cocida, madera quemada y antiséptico.

–¡Estuvo aquí todo este tiempo! –pensó Hana alarmada –¡Dos semanas acampando en el sector prohibido del bosque de la muerte!¡Tengo que informarle a Hokage-sama de inmediato!

–¡Kiba! –dijo Hana –vuelve al complejo del Clan y avísale a Kaasan que encontramos el olor de Naruto y dile donde. Si Kaasan no está no abras la boca.

–¿Eh?¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kiba.

–¡Sólo ve Kiba, es una orden Genin! –dijo Hana sacando a relucir el rango a lo que Kiba se cuadró para luego partir corriendo a complejo Inuzuka mientras Hana partió con sus perros donde el Hokage.

–¿Qué broma habrá hecho el dobe para que tuviera esa reacción en Neechan? –preguntó Kiba al aire a lo que Akamaru ladró –jajajaja tienes razón Akamaru, ese dobe sabe salirse con la suya.

–Lamentablemente sí, Shikaku-kun –dijo Sarutobi con una voz cansada –lo que les diré no sale de esta sala y se los digo porque tengo la mayor de las confianzas en cada uno de ustedes.

Los presentes asintieron y pusieron atención al Sandaime para no perderse de ningún detalle.

–Desde el incidente con los pergaminos –dijo Sarutobi levantando la mano para detener a Shibi –después explicaré lo del segundo pergamino. Como decía, desde el incidente con los pergaminos se me ha informado de situaciones y acciones sospechosas en algunos shinobis de nuestra aldea y algunos miembros del consejo. Déjenme explicarles para que entiendan y después pregunten. En la mañana cuando se dio la alarma del robo del pergamino se desplegaron los equipos de búsqueda por toda la aldea, pero aún así, Naruto-kun logró llegar a la torre Hokage y esconderse en el techo de mi oficina donde si no hubiera sido por un equipo de Anbu compuesto por un Inuzuka y un Hyuuga no hubiera sabido que estaba ahí. Naruto-kun me informó que Mizuki fue quien le dijo cómo llegar al pergamino, cuál era y que tenía que tomarlo para pasar un examen secreto de Genin. Después me dijo que tenía en su poder dos pergaminos y que estaba entrenando con el pergamino de sellos prohibidos y sabía que tenía kinjutsus y que ya había aprendido dos Jutsu del pergamino –ante esto los presentes se sorprendieron –cuando trate de detener a Naruto-kun antes de que saliera no pude hacerlo porque no era Naruto-kun sino un Kage Bunshin que Naruto-kun envió. Cuatro Anbu partieron en la captura de Mizuki y los otros cuatro en búsqueda de Naruto-kun. Los Anbu que atraparon a Mizuki lograron verlo con su contacto con Orochimaru, Akado Yoroi, el cual ha sido seguido hasta ahora que se ordenó su captura junto a su equipo. En estas dos semanas se ha observado a varios miembros del consejo civil hablar con Akado Yoroi y sus compañeros de equipo. También se han visto shinobis de Ne, comandados por Danzo hacer contacto con Yoroi y sus compañeros. Incluso se vio un intercambio de documentos.

–Hokage-sama –dijo Shikaku –está diciendo que el consejo civil y Danzo están en contacto con Orochimaru.

–Así es Shikaku-kun –dijo el Sandaime –aunque no podemos culpar a la totalidad del consejo civil estamos sospechando de ellos y realizando investigaciones a cada consejero del consejo civil y hasta el momento no hemos encontrado evidencia a parte de contactarse con Yoroi y su equipo. Tres equipos de Anbu se han desplegado para capturar al equipo de Akado Yoroi y encontrar cualquier documento que pruebe la traición de miembros del consejo. En estos momentos deben estar realizando su labor si es que no la han completado. Por eso les recomiendo que permanezcan en alerta máxima puede que tengamos un intento de golpe de estado en Konoha.

Los shinobis y líderes de Clanes asintieron ante la sugerencia del Hokage. Un golpe de estado podría traer consecuencias graves para Konoha y sus habitantes.

–Hokage-sama –dijo Shibi –acerca del segundo pergamino.

–Esta información es aún más grave –dijo Sandaime –Naruto-kun tomó un pergamino que contiene el símbolo que yo he puesto en sus ropas desde hace años. Naruto-kun sabe que el símbolo lo representa y representa a sus orígenes pero no el por qué.

–¿Qué contiene el pergamino? –preguntó Shikaku intrigado.

–El legado de Naruto-kun dejado por sus padres –respondió Sandaime a lo que los demás abrieron los ojos a más no poder –muchos de ustedes saben o sospechan de la ascendencia de Naruto-kun.

–Sandaime-sama, en particular que contiene el pergamino –preguntó Hyuuga Hiashi.

–Las técnicas que le dejaron Minato-kun y Kushina-chan –respondió el Sandaime –junto a las cartas que ambos le dejaron, la de Minato-kun explicando que es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, certificado de nacimiento que confirma su herencia, fotos de Minato y Kushina, cuentas bancarias, títulos de las propiedades pertenecientes al Clan Namikaze y al Clan Uzumaki, historia de ambos clanes, en fin, todo lo que ratifica que Uzumaki Naruto es el hijo único de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina y que es el último Namikaze de Konoha. Los secretos del Hirashin no Jutsu, el Rasengan, el estilo de Taijutsu y Kenjutsu del clan Uzumaki y una guía de Fuinjutsu creada por Minato-kun están en ese pergamino y solamente Naruto puede leerlos por ser el heredero legítimo. Ese pergamino se le entregaría a Naruto-kun el día en convertirse en Chuunin o su cumpleaños número 15, lo que sucediera primero. Ese pergamino vendría siendo uno de los pergaminos más peligrosos del mundo y Naruto-kun lo ha tenido en sus manos por dos semanas. Sólo espero que no haya podido romper los dos sellos que protegen el pergamino, pero eso es poco probable.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Shibi que era uno de los tres que no estaba atónito junto a Shikaku y Kakashi.

–El pergamino está protegido por un sello de sangre y un sello de memoria de chakra –dijo Sarutobi –ambos sellos necesitan la sangre y chakra de Naruto al mismo tiempo para que se rompan y poder abrir el pergamino, lo cual, no sería my complicado abrir para Naruto-kun.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, las puertas de la sala se abren para revelar a un serio y molesto Jiraiya que cerrando las puertas fuertemente se acercó al Sandaime, sin importarle los murmullos y la sorpresa de los presentes.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–No lo sé, Jiraiya –respondió el Sandaime agachando un poco la cabeza apenado.

Si no fuera porque Sarutobi entrenó a Jiraiya desde pequeño, la mirada que este le dio lo tendría temblando o con un paro cardiaco.

Nuevamente las puertas de la sala se abrieron pero esta vez una agitada Hana Inuzuka que es detenida por los Anbu mientras sus perros son detenidos por los Jounin que esperaban fuera de la sala.

–Hana, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Tsume molesta por la aparición de Hana a tan importante reunión.

–¡Hokage-sama! –dijo Hana en voz alta –¡Hemos encontrado la esencia de Uzumaki Naruto!

–¡Suéltenla! –ordenó el Sandaime a los Anbu que obedecieron de forma inmediata –¡¿Dónde está?!

–La esencia proviene desde el sector prohibido del bosque de la muerte –dijo Hana respirando agitadamente –Kiba la reconoció la esencia de Naruto cuando pasábamos cerca a la entrada más cercana del sector prohibido. La esencia revela el olor de Naruto, sangre, carne, madera quemada y antiséptico, lo que indica que Uzumaki Naruto ha estado acampando o estuvo acampando en ese lugar durante estas dos semanas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el hecho que Naruto acampó en el sector donde sólo algunos Jounin y Anbu han salido con vida entrenando solos, pero la sorpresa duró poco al ver al Sandaime, Jiraiya y Kakashi desaparecer en un Shunshin para dirigirse al lugar. El resto no tardó mucho en seguir a los legendarios shinobis y también desaparecieron, siendo Tsume la única que quedó en el lugar para felicitar a su hija y sus compañeros caninos.

–Bien hecho ustedes cuatro –dijo Tsume –ahora vayan al complejo y esperen ahí. Descansen que lo tienen merecido.

–Hai, Kaasan –respondió Hana y los perros ladraron mientras le movían las colas al alfa del Clan Inuzuka.

…

¡Segundo Capitulo subido!

Solo les informo que el siguiente capítulo de Naruto SKY lo subiré hoy en un rato o mañana a esta hora, ¡nos vemos!


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo III

Ver al Sandaime Hokage junto a Jiraiya de los Dansetsu no Sannin y Hatake Kakashi corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por los líderes de clanes, varios de los más destacados Jounin y varios Anbu por las calles de Konoha puso en tumulto a la población tanto civil como shinobi. Los civiles creyendo estar bajo un ataque comenzaron a alarmarse provocando una histeria colectiva en cuestión de minutos por lo que el Hokage tuvo que ordenar a los Anbu a que comandaran a los Chuunin y Genin controlar a la población y asegurar que no hay ningún tipo de ataque.

A lo largo del trayecto a la entrada al bosque de la muerte que señaló Hana Inuzuka varios Jounin y algunos Chuunin se unieron al grupo, unos por curiosidad y otros para prestar ayuda en lo necesario.

Sarutobi, Jiraiya y Kakashi pararon frente a la entrada y no más de diez segundos después el resto de shinobis y líderes de clanes se detuvieron tras los tres shinobis. Sandaime señalo a Tsume, Anko y Hiashi a que se acercaran quienes obedecieron.

–Hiashi-kun ve si encuentras a Naruto-kun, Tsume-chan trata de encontrar el olor de Naruto-kun y cuando entremos seguir el rastro –dijo Sarutobi y ambos shinobis asintieron –Anko-chan, cuando Hiashi-kun y Tsume-chan encuentren un rastro entraremos, a partir de ahí tu guiarás al grupo siguiendo lo que te digan Hiashi-kun y Tsume-chan ya que eres quien mejor conoce el bosque de la muerte de todos nosotros. Si crees que es mejor que paremos lo dices y todos seguirán tus órdenes, incluso yo.

–Hai, Hokage-sama –dijo Anko haciendo una reverencia para luego dirigirse al resto de shinobis –Ok todos escucharon a Hokage-sama, cuando entremos yo estaré a cargo y como el bosque de la muerte no es un lugar para hacer un picnic sólo algunos entrarán. Hiashi y Tsume serán los rastreadores. Gai, Asuma, Genma y Kakashi serán los que se encarguen de defender al grupo de cualquier ataque por parte de los animales y bestias del bosque –los mencionados asintieron –recuerden que muchos animales y bestias son venenosos aunque no lo parezcan. Shibi será encargado de ver los alrededores en caso de toparnos con insectos venenosos o peligrosos. Shikaku entrara como apoyo a los Jounin de defensa del grupo y necesito dos voluntarios que proporcionen cobertura a larga distancia con armas y dos shinobis que sepan jutsus médicos en caso de que alguien resulte herido o que Uzumaki lo esté. No queremos alertar aún más a los habitantes del bosque de la muerte así que no quiero Jutsus llamativos, con nuestra mera presencia los animales, insectos y bestias estarán en alerta y recuerden que el bosque de la muerte que vamos a entrar es mil veces peor que el bosque de la muerte donde muchos tuvieron el examen Chuunin porque para los exámenes se arrojan químicos para ahuyentar a los animales e insectos más peligrosos obligándolos a refugiarse en sus guaridas por lo menos por unas dos semanas. No quiero estupideces y si las cometen yo no me haré responsable de sus muertes.

Los shinobis asintieron y los nombrados comenzaron a preparase. Sarutobi asintió ante las instrucciones de Anko.

–Inoichi-kun, Chouza-kun, Ibiki-kun y Raido-kun se encargarán de evitar que alguien ingrese al bosque después de nosotros –dijo Sarutobi mirando a los cuatro shinobis –si alguien intenta entrar tienen la autorización de usar la fuerza para detenerlo y si se resiste pueden ocupar fuerza letal. No quiero intrusos ni alguien que tenga malas intensiones con Naruto-kun y quiera dárselas de héroe creyendo que eliminando a Naruto-kun vengará las muertes de hace doce años o simplemente quiera capturarlo o matarlo por órdenes de ciertos individuos. Los Jounin, Chuunin y Anbu obedecerán las órdenes de ellos cuatro como si fueran mías. ¿Está claro?

Con un respetuoso "Hai" los shinobis respondieron e Ibiki comenzó a organizar un perímetro en el acceso al sector prohibido al bosque de la muerte y los accesos más cercanos a éste.

El grupo de shinobis seleccionados y liderados por Anko saltaron la cerca y comenzaron a adentrarse al bosque con precaución. Sarutobi y Jiraiya quedaron al centro del grupo a la molestia del último que no necesitaba ser protegido por los shinobis que ni siquiera juntos podrían ganarle. Sarutobi vio el rostro de Jiraiya y no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa.

–He encontrado la esencia –dijo Tsume –unos dos kilómetros más al norte.

Hiashi activó su Byakugan y de inmediato encontró el lugar donde Naruto estaba acampando viendo a varios clones entrenando en diversos jutsus, katas de taijutsu y katas de Kenjutsu. También logró identificar varias trampas alrededor del campamento y al comenzar a observar más los alrededores vio como una enorme boa de unos quince metros de largo reptaba rápidamente a la ubicación de Naruto.

–Encontré a Uzumaki y su campamento, pero una boa de quince metros se acerca a su posición –dijo Hiashi –hay que apurarse pero cuando nos acerquemos al campamento tengan cuidado porque el lugar está repleto de trampas.

Los shinobis asintieron, pero Anko no quedó conforme.

–¿Qué tipo de boa? –preguntó Anko –algún color en particular.

–No lo sé, el Byakugan no ve distingue colores –respondió Hiashi.

–¿Tiene una marca en la frente en forma de una punta de flecha? –preguntó Anko esperando un no como respuesta.

–Si la tiene –respondió Hiashi y Anko maldijo.

–Hay que apurarse, esa boa es altamente venenosa –dijo Anko comenzando a caminar más rápido –si el veneno te toca la piel se absorbe rápidamente y paraliza los músculos en menos de un minuto, si el veneno se inyecta directamente al torrente sanguíneo paraliza el corazón en cinco segundos. Aparte que la boa es lo suficientemente grande para comerse a una persona adulta de un solo bocado.

Los restantes del grupo asintieron y comenzaron a desplazarse velozmente por las ramas de los árboles hacia el lugar del campamento de Naruto y afortunadamente no se encontraron con algo que los retrasara.

Al llegar cerca del campamento, el grupo evitó las trampas gracias a la ayuda de Hiashi, ya que sin el Byakugan era bastante complicado encontrarlas, para no decir imposible, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Shikaku por la creatividad e inteligencia de Naruto al ponerlas de forma tan eficaz. Jiraiya fue el menos sorprendido conociendo como ningún otro las capacidades de Kushina y Minato tomó las habilidades de Naruto como algo normal, claro que el no conocía el nivel de Naruto en la academia y asumió que era el mejor como su padre. Los demás estaban sorprendidos pero no tanto como Shikaku que al ser un genio táctico apreció mucho más el trabajo de Naruto.

–Y Shikamaru dijo que en la academia decían que era el más estúpido –pensó Shikaku –la experiencia al poner trampas al hacer sus bromas y la creatividad que tiene le da un buen conocimiento en el área. Me imagino como hubieran sido si en sus bromas en vez de ocupar pintura, bombas de humo y bombas de olor hubiera ocupado kunai y shuriken o sellos explosivos. Si hubiera querido hubiera destruido gran parte de Konoha y nos hubiera tomando desprevenidos. Naruto eres igual de problemático que Kushina-sama.

El grupo se detuvo a unos metros del campamento parados sobre los árboles observando con extrañeza el método de entrenamiento de Naruto y los clones, que no se percataron de la presencia de los shinobis en los árboles. Varios clones entrenan con katas de Taijutsu que varios reconocieron como las katas del Taijutsu del clan Uzumaki, otros entrenan con katas de Kenjutsu pertenecientes al mismo clan, unos clones estaban sentados en el sector más alejado y al parecer meditando y otros clones estaban leyendo libros de los cuales Shikaku pudo reconocer unos de estrategia y Jiraiya reconoció un libro de Fuinjutsu.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Asuma –¿Por qué entrena con clones en diversas técnicas, tiene a otros meditando y a otros leyendo?

–Todo lo que aprende un Kage Bunshin lo aprende el original cuando se desvanece –respondió Kakashi –Minato-sensei utilizó el Kage Bunshin para crear y probar el Hirashin no Jutsu y también para hacer papeleo. Lo malo de entrenar de esa forma es que la realimentación de información provoca tremendos dolores de cabeza o incluso puede hacerte perder el conocimiento, eso si es que uno tiene el nivel de chakra para realizar tantos Kage Bunshin.

La cabeza del Sandaime giró tan rápidamente en dirección a Kakashi que todos pensaron que se podía haber quebrado el cuello.

–¿Qué dijiste Kakashi-kun? –preguntó Sarutobi.

–¿Cuál parte?, la de que Minato-sensei utilizó el Kage Bunshin para crear y probar el Hirashin –respondió Kakashi.

–No, eso no –dijo Sarutobi –lo del papeleo.

–Minato-sensei dejaba a los clones con el papeleo mientras se iba a comer ramen, ver a Kushina-sama, tener un sparring conmigo o ir a dormir al jardín del complejo Namikaze –dijo Kakashi extrañado.

El Sandaime se palmeó la cara por la estupidez de su parte al olvidar la utilidad del Kage Bunshin mientras murmura por lo bajo maldiciones hacia Minato por no haberle dicho el secreto para el papeleo y también castigos a Kakashi por tampoco decírselo.

Si no hubiera sido por la seriedad de la situación y lo molesto que estaba con todo el asunto de que algunos shinobis y miembros del consejo quisieran matar a Naruto por lo del pergamino, Jiraiya hubiera aprovechado el momento para burlarse de Sarutobi, pero prefirió dejarlo para más adelante.

Hiashi informó que la boa estaba a punto de ingresar al campamento tras evadir las trampas a lo que Anko dijo que ese tipo de boa era de las serpientes más inteligentes de todas. Los shinobis se prepararon para salir en cualquier momento esperando la señal de Sarutobi que tenía la mano en alto para determinar el momento justo de entrar.

Cuando la boa apareció un clon la vio y desapareció inmediatamente alertando a Naruto y los demás clones.

–Otra más –dijo un clon exacerbado –estas culebras no aprenden.

–No te quejes, no ves que ahora el jefe podrá cenar carne de serpiente –bromeó otro clon a lo que Anko arqueó una ceja.

–¿Habrá derrotado alguna? –pensó Anko –y otra cosa más, si lo hizo espero que no haya sido tan estúpido para comerse a una boa completa sin quitarle el veneno antes.

–¿Quién va? –preguntó Naruto que está sosteniendo la katana que perteneció a su madre.

–Yo jefe, yo –dijo un clon levantando la mano y saltando para llamar la atención de Naruto –elíjame a mí.

–Bien, tú vas –dijo Naruto que luego se dirigió a dos clones –comiencen a preparar las cosas para después cocinar la serpiente.

Los clones asintieron y se retiraron al lugar donde hay diversos implementos de cocina básicos como una olla, un sartén, una tabla para cortar, cuchillos de cocina y otros servicios, platos, aceite, sal y otras especies para aliño, y uno empezó a afilar los cuchillos mientras otro limpia la tabla para cortar para después juntar hacer un círculo con piedras y juntar leña.

Los shinobis miraron lo sucedido con una gota en la cabeza.

–¿No estará hablando en serio en mandar un solo clon a pelear? –preguntó Anko incrédula.

–Al parecer si –respondió Kakashi que comenzó a llevar la mano a su preciado Icha Icha, pero una fría mirada de el Sandaime lo detuvo.

–Veamos que hace Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi –si tiene la confianza para mandar a un solo clon a pelear mientras otros preparan las cosas para cocinarla quiere decir que ha aprendido nuevos trucos. Será una buena oportunidad para juzgar que ha conseguido en estas dos semanas con los pergaminos.

Los shinobis asintieron y volvieron a poner atención al mar de clones, Naruto y al clon que enfrentará la serpiente.

–Hey Jefe, cuántos crees que tardará en matar a la serpiente –preguntó un clon.

–No más de cinco minutos –respondió Naruto –ahora observen bien para ver como lo hace y ver en que se equivoca.

–Hai –respondieron los clones que se pusieron a observar aunque no bajaron la guardia, especialmente los que rodean a Naruto.

La boa comenzó a sisear mientras reptaba lentamente a lo que creía ser su presa. El clon de Naruto sonrió y comenzó a mover las manos delante del tronco superior y torso, luego pasó su pulgar dos veces por la punta de la nariz y terminó con hacerle un gesto a la boa para que atacara. No que la boa le haya entendido a pesar de ser inteligente. Empuño las manos y girando los brazos hacia dentro estiro los músculos y de paso hizo tronar todas las articulaciones de manos, brazos y hombros. Después se puso de lado con el pie derecho en frente apoyado en los dedos y el pie izquierdo atrás ligeramente ladeado y también apoyado en los dedos luego colocó su brazo derecho hacia abajo quedando el puño frente al muslo derecho y el brazo izquierdo recogido quedando el puño izquierdo sobre el esternón. [1]

Gai abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer un estilo de Taijutsu tan antiguo.

–Jeet Kune Do –dijo Gai prácticamente atónito.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Asuma.

–Jeet Kune Do –repitió Gai –mejor conocido como "El camino del puño interceptor" un estilo creado hace años en la época antigua cuando no existía el Ninjutsu ni aparecía el sabio de los seis caminos por un arte marcialista y filósofo llamado Bruce Lee. El taijutsu del Clan Uchiha es una versión bastarda del Jeet Kune Do, ya que el Jeet Kune Do como los otros estilos antiguos de Taijutsu no eran sólo una forma de derrotar al rival como ahora, en ese entonces llevaban muchos conceptos filosóficos y espirituales. Además que el Clan Uchiha sólo se hizo con un pergamino con algunas imágenes y desde ahí comenzó a desarrollar su estilo de Taijutsu.

–¿Cómo Naruto conoce ese estilo? –preguntó Genma.

–El Clan Uzumaki en sus inicios era un clan nómada que recorrió el mundo entero y se encontró con muchos vestigios antiguos hasta asentarse en Uzu no Kuni –respondió Jiraiya –no me extrañaría que ese estilo junto con otros estén dentro del pergamino que Naruto tomó.

Gai apretaba el puño para contener la emoción de ver un estilo antiguo de Taijutsu y posiblemente otros más y se preguntaba si sería posible que Naruto lo dejara ver algunos estilos o dejar aprender aunque sea uno.

–No tenemos todo el día –dijo un clon en voz alta ya aburrido de ver al otro clon tratando de provocar a la serpiente gigante que parecía hipnotizada con sus movimientos.

–Ya voy, ya voy –respondió el clon que realizó una secuencia de sellos para susurrar Hiken y volver a la pose de pelea del Jeet Kune Do pero ahora con los puños en llamas dejando a Gai boquiabierto y prácticamente llorando al ver el Hiken combinado con el Jeet Kune Do –¿Vas a atacar?, ¿No? Entonces yo iré primero.

El clon se lanzó a la boa y rápidamente conectó un golpe desde abajo con el puño a la mandíbula de la serpiente lo cual produjo que la boa se elevara un poco y también produciendo quemaduras en las escamas. Luego conectó tres veloces patadas, una baja, una media y una alta al cuerpo de la serpiente para después dar un giro en 360° y así conectar la cabeza de la serpiente con el talón del pie derecho con tal fuerza que envió a la serpiente contra un árbol rompiéndolo al hacer contacto. Todo eso sin despegar el pie izquierdo del piso en ningún momento.

–Que decepcionante –comentó un clon –yo me esperaba algo más.

–Sí, no hubo clímax –dijo otro.

–¿Cómo esperas que haya un clímax si el idiota se puso a bailarle a la serpiente y esta se aburrió? –preguntó otro clon.

–Hey eso no es un baile y lo sabes –dijo el clon que derrotó a la serpiente en defensa propia –es una táctica para despistar y provocar al contrincante.

–Sí, pero el contrincante tiene que ser una persona para que funcione –reprochó el clon –la boa se mareó con tanto movimiento.

El Sandaime, Jiraiya, los Jounin y Naruto miraban con una enorme gota en la cabeza la discusión que se generó entre los dos clones que después se fueron a los golpes, intercambiando golpes de puños y patas que fueron bloqueados con gran habilidad pero aún no con maestría. Uno de los clones cambió de estilo lo cual llamó la atención de el Hokage, Jiraiya y los Jounin.

–Gai, ¿Qué estilo es ese? –preguntó Shibi viendo al estupefacto Maito Gai.

–Muay Thai –respondió Gai después de salir de su impacto –un estilo de pelea bastante completo que utiliza principalmente los puños, brazos, codos, rodillas, piernas, pies y agarres. Es un estilo de pelea fuerte donde se permite prácticamente todo menos morder. Consta de golpes fuertes y sólidos que provocan gran daño.

El clon utilizando Muay Thai se colocó en la pose clásica con el pie izquierdo apoyado firmemente en el suelo, la pierna derecha ligeramente levantada y flectada casi en 90° y los puños frente al rostro con el puño derecho un poco más alejado del rostro que el izquierdo.

El clon usando Jeet Kune Do conectó las tres patadas sucesivas al otro clon, una baja, una media y una alta, quien se plantó firmemente y recibió las patadas baja y media y bloqueó la patada alta con el antebrazo izquierdo para no recibir el golpe en la cabeza. El clon utilizando Muay Thai envió una patada baja a la parte posterior de la rodilla de la pierna de apoyo del otro clon que provocó que este se doblara un poco lo cual fue aprovechado por el clon utilizando Muay Thai que agarró la cabeza de su contraparte afirmándolo fuertemente del cabello con ambas manos para entregar golpes consecutivos con la rodilla derecha al rostro del clon provocando que este desapareciera en una nube de humo.

–Impresionante –comentó Asuma.

–Eso es sólo lo básico Asuma –dijo Gai –pero se ve que Naruto-kun tiene los conceptos básicos de ambos estilos perfeccionados. En el Muay Thai uno arriesga recibir un golpe con tal de entregar otro que dé la ventaja en la pelea, si que para eso se tiene que tensar los músculos al máximo para disminuir el dolor del golpe. Si te fijaste, el clon que usó Muay Thai contrajo los músculos del torso antes de recibir la patada al costado. Si no lo hubiera hecho el daño hubiera sido mayor y el clon utilizando Jeet Kune Do hubiera ganado porque con esa patada lo más probable es que el otro clon hubiera desaparecido. Con una patada de esas es fácil romper una o dos costillas de un solo golpe.

Asuma silbó sorprendido mientras Hiashi arqueó una ceja al evaluar la posibilidad de enfrentar al Jyuken contra uno de esos dos estilos.

–Gai-kun, qué pasaría si refuerzas los golpes con chakra –preguntó Sarutobi.

–Hokage-sama, si Naruto-kun perfecciona esos estilos no necesitaría utilizar chakra para convertirse en el mejor usuario de Taijutsu del mundo –respondió Gai –y cualquiera de esos estilos combinado con el Hiken que vimos a Naruto-kun demostrar… puedo decir que no me gustaría ser su enemigo.

–Gracias Gai-kun –dijo Sarutobi sonriendo orgulloso.

Después de terminada la pelea resultando en ganador el clon que utilizó Muay Thai, Naruto comandó a unos clones a buscar la serpiente para después cocinarla. Treinta clones fueron a recoger la serpiente y después de cortarle la cabeza comenzaron a acarrearla hacia el lugar donde la prepararían ya que pesaba una enormidad.

Naruto agrupó al resto de clones y comenzó a darles indicaciones para seguir entrenando cuando sintió varias presencias alrededor y en un acto involuntario por su parte y por parte de los clones reaccionaron atacando con sus katanas o kunai, los cuales fueron bloqueados con experticia.

–Nunca pensé que reaccionarías así al verme Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi en un tono de broma bloqueando una katana con un kunai y sujetando la mano de un clon que sostenía otra katana.

–Jiji –dijo Naruto sorprendido y luego nervioso por atacar al Hokage y varios Jounin por lo que notó al mirar a su alrededor. Naruto y los clones retiraron sus armas y kunai de el Hokage y los demás shinobis.

–¡Yo, Naruto! –saludó Kakashi levantando la mano y cerrando su ojo visible a lo que Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder al reconocer el saludo y la voz.

–¿Inu-niisan? –preguntó Naruto a Kakashi quien asintió.

–Hola Naruto –dijo Asuma moviendo la mano como saludo. Naruto lo miró por unos momentos hasta reconocerlo.

–¡Kemuri-chan! –gritó Naruto al ver a Asuma quien palideció –¡Hey ya no pareces un vagabundo drogadicto!

–¿Kemuri-chan? –preguntó Anko mirando a Asuma con una sonrisa despiadada, mientras Kakashi, Tsume y Genma, trataban de contener la risa. Sandaime sonrió al escuchar nuevamente el apodo que el pequeño Naruto de cuatro años le dio a Asuma. Jiraiya, habiendo estado desconectado varios años de Konoha no entendió mucho. Hiashi mantuvo la postura intachable de todo Hyuuga, la única reacción visible de Shibi fue que su ceja izquierda subió unos milímetros y Shikaku sólo murmuró problemático aunque por su cabeza pasaba la idea de que se le saliera el sobrenombre de Asuma en el bar o hablando con su esposa Yoshino.

–Es un apodo que Naruto me dio cuando él tenía como cuatro años la vez que volví a Konoha visitando a la familia –respondió Asuma –esperaba que no se acordara de ese sobrenombre.

–No hay problema Kemuri-chan –dijo Anko sonriendo y Asuma bajo la cabeza deprimido.

–Estoy jodido –pensó Asuma –espero que ese sobrenombre no llegue al libro Bingo. ¿Qué pensarían los shinobis que me reconozcan si me ven como Kemuri-chan en el libro Bingo?

–No te preocupes Kemuri-chan, por lo menos ahora no pareces un vagabundo drogadicto –dijo Genma tratando de contener la risa, pero fallando notablemente para la mayor humillación de Asuma.

–Me pregunto qué dirá Kurenai cuando se entere del varonil apodo de Kemuri-chan –dijo Anko hablando al aire aunque mira de reojo la reacción de Asuma, quien no la decepcionó al darle una mirada suplicante. Kakashi y Genma asintieron ante lo dicho por Anko mientras Gai murmuró algo acerca de personal con poca llama de la juventud o algo por el estilo.

Sarutobi decidió salir al rescate de su hijo y su posible vida amorosa al aclarar la garganta.

–Dejando las bromas de lado –dijo Sarutobi mirando a los tres Jounin que miran a Asuma con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza "chantaje", para luego dirigirse a Naruto –Me da gusto verte de nuevo Naruto-kun. Me puedes responder qué haces aquí.

–Entrenando Jiji –respondió Naruto como si nada.

–Eso ya lo veo –dijo Hiruzen observando el campamento de Naruto –buen trabajo con el campamento y las trampas, tengo que reconocer que hiciste un muy buen trabajo Naruto-kun.

–Hokage-sama –dijo Shibi anticipándose al Hokage –lo más lógico sería recoger todo y salir de este lugar, hay que asegurar la integridad del pergamino de sellos prohibidos y la de Naruto-san de forma prioritaria.

–Tienes razón Shibi-kun –dijo Sarutobi –Naruto-kun podrías decirle a tus clones que guarden todo para salir lo antes posible de aquí.

Naruto miró al Sandaime con el primer Kage Killer que aprendió desde pequeño. Abrió los ojos que comenzaron a tener un aspecto vidrioso por las lágrimas que forzó y sacó el labio inferior haciendo un puchero.

–Jiji –dijo Naruto con el mentón temblando –no puedo quedarme unos días más. Por favor.

Sarutobi miró a Naruto y suspiró.

–Naruto-kun, sabes que desde que dejaste de ser un niño adorable que esa mirada ya no funciona conmigo –dijo Sarutobi sonriendo.

–Aunque si te servirá más adelante cuando tengas novia –comentó Jiraiya sacando a relucir su lado pervertido.

Naruto miró a Jiraiya y luego a Sarutobi.

–¿Quién es él, Jiji? –preguntó Naruto.

–Jiraiya, uno de mis alumnos –respondió Sarutobi a lo que Naruto volvió a mirar a Jiraiya.

–¿En serio?, pues no parece tan fuerte –comentó Naruto mirando a Jiraiya de pies a cabeza como midiéndolo –más bien parece de esos ancianos patéticos que miran a las mujeres más jóvenes para después tener fantasías cuando están solos y saciar su soledad con su imaginación.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la zona y el viento sopló acarreando una bola de paja de quién sabe dónde. Tras unos treinta segundos, el silencio se rompió por la risa incontrolable de Anko, que si no estuviera con mini falda estaría revolcándose en el piso con las manos en el estómago, tal cual estaba Tsume ya que ella vestía con el uniforme oficial de Jounin y no tenía que preocuparse de que se le viera algo y darle una recreación a los pervertidos presentes. Los Jounin reían como colegialas o fangirls de la academia, tratando de evitar que la risa saliera tapándose la boca. Hiashi tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Shikaku. Shibi permaneció estoico como siempre aunque se podía escuchar un zumbido desde el interior de la chaqueta.

Jiraiya se acercó a Naruto y se inclinó para crear un aura intimidante pero que no afectó a Naruto ni en lo más mínimo. Luego Jiraiya agarró a Naruto de la camiseta levantándolo unos centímetros del piso.

–Escucha bien enano porque no pienso repetirlo –dijo Jiraiya seriamente –no soy ni viejo y menos un pervertido.

–¿No, seguro? –preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja.

–¡Soy un Súper pervertido! –dijo Jiraiya después de soltar a Naruto y quedando en una pose ridícula para la vergüenza de Sarutobi.

–Voy a recoger las cosas, Jiji –dijo Naruto con una voz neutral y dando media vuelta.

Jiraiya pestaño unas cuantas veces y luego volvió a pararse erguido murmurando algo acerca de rubios enanos que no respetan a sus mayores. Los demás prefirieron no realizar algún comentario por el poco respecto que les quedaba del legendario Sannin.

Naruto se llevó el dedo índice y pulgar a la boca para dar un fuerte chiflido y llamar la atención de los clones.

–Ok, pongan atención –dijo Naruto en voz alta –comiencen a juntar las cosas y después sellan todo en el pergamino que se trajo el otro día. Vamos muévanse que no tenemos todo el día.

Los clones se cuadraron y después comenzaron a moverse por todo el lugar recogiendo las armas, libros, pergaminos y demás cosas del suelo para organizarlas y después comenzar a sellarlas en un gran pergamino en blanco que estaba guardado en una cavidad del tronco de un árbol. Naruto por su parte sacó el pergamino de sus familias y desde un agujero en el suelo y recogió el pergamino de sellos prohibidos que estaba tirado a un lado del campamento. Un clon se acercó con una nueva camiseta ya que la que llevaba puesta estaba casi destrozada, por lo que Naruto rajó la camiseta que llevaba puesta mostrando un torso con músculos en desarrollo y con poca presencia de grasa, lo cual produjo que Anko se lamiera los labios de forma depredadora.

Después de ponerse la nueva camiseta negra, quedando vestido completamente de negro ya que su buzo deportivo naranja quedó destrozado después de las primera semanas de entrenamiento y que además ya estaba aburrido de usar. Tomó la katana con símbolo del Clan Uzumaki, la misma que perteneció a su madre y a su abuelo y a los anteriores líderes del Clan Uzumaki en el pasado, y se la colocó en la espalda dejando la empuñadura hacia el lado derecho. Luego amarró el cordel al pergamino que le dejaron sus padres y se lo colgó en la espalda quedando cruzado desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho de la cintura. Después tomó el pergamino de sellos prohibidos y se acercó al Sandaime para devolvérselo.

–Aquí tienes Jiji –dijo Naruto con un tono deprimido –siento haberme quedado con él. Sé que estás decepcionado conmigo.

Sarutobi sonrió, tomó el pergamino y luego revolvió el pelo del rubio.

–No estoy decepcionado contigo Naruto-kun –dijo el Sandaime –estuve molesto por unos días pero después se me pasó, ahora simplemente estoy preocupado con lo que aprendiste de este pergamino y del que llevas en la espalda.

Naruto miró al Sandaime con aprehensión y después de reunir las agallas decidió preguntarle al Sandaime su duda.

–Me vas a quitar este pergamino también, Jiji –dijo Naruto en voz baja casi inaudible.

–No Naruto-kun, no lo haré –respondió el Sandaime poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto –aunque quiero que después conversemos y me digas todo lo que aprendiste. No te quitaré el pergamino porque es tu legítima herencia.

Naruto miró al Sandaime y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

–Gracias Jiji –logró decir Naruto entre lágrimas quien fue envuelto en un abrazo por parte de Sarutobi.

–No te preocupes Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi dejando que Naruto devuelva el abrazo y continúe llorando –todo estará bien. Deja que salga todo, desahógate.

Los shinobis y Jiraiya le dieron su espacio a Sarutobi y Naruto y ayudaron a los clones a terminar de arreglar todo. Cinco minutos después Sarutobi y Naruto se acercaron al resto del grupo con un Naruto sentimentalmente atormentado aunque trataba de disimularlo.

–Es hora de irnos –dijo Sarutobi y los demás asintieron.

Gai tomó el gran pergamino con las cosas de Naruto selladas en el y Kakashi tomó el pergamino de sellos prohibidos. Tsume tomó el pergamino con el cuerpo de la serpiente para después dárselo a los perros del Clan Inuzuka después de que un clon de Naruto se lo regalara.

–Vamos –ordenó el Sandaime y el grupo desapareció del lugar dejando casi ningún rastro de la presencia del campamento en el lugar.

Al salir del bosque de la muerte el grupo se reunió con el resto de shinobis que los esperaban fuera. Muchos veían a Naruto con incredulidad al verlo prácticamente intacto después de pasar dos semanas en el sector prohibido del bosque de la muerte. Unos pocos Jounin y Chuunin lo miran con desdén y frialdad pero la mirada fría de Sarutobi los dejó en su lugar de inmediato.

Un Jounin en particular miró a Naruto con sorpresa al reconocer la katana que el rubio porta en su espalda y rápidamente se acercó a Kakashi para confirmar de que la katana era la que él creía que era. Kakashi simplemente asintió y le susurró que se quedara en silencio para no causar un escándalo. Hayate asintió y realizó una nota mental de evaluar en nivel del rubio en Kenjutsu y posiblemente enseñarle alguna que otra kata o Jutsu a cambio de que él le enseñe unos movimientos del Clan Uzumaki. Clan altamente admirado entre espadachines y samurais a lo largo de las naciones elementales. Incluso los siete shinobigatana de Kiri respetan y admiran al Clan Uzumaki ya que su fundador era un miembro del Clan que se pasó por Kiri en los tiempos del Shodaime Mizukage y enseñó a siete jóvenes prodigios en Kenjutsu algunos de sus conocimientos.

El Sandaime comenzó a dar órdenes para que comenzaran a retirarse y los shinobis así lo hicieron, aunque antes de que los shinobis se fueran a sus deberes un fuerte chillido se escuchó proveniente desde el bosque de la muerte lo que produjo que los shinobis dieran media vuelta y prepararan sus armas.

–No de nuevo –se quejó Naruto.

–¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? –preguntó Sarutobi.

–Creo que el escarabajo gigante ya se recuperó –dijo Naruto –al cuarto día de estar en el bosque apareció un escarabajo gigante que me atacó. El escarabajo medía por lo menos unos 10 metros y los kunai y shuriken no le hacían nada por el caparazón. Comencé a atacarlo con clones y uno tuvo la suerte de quedar debajo y golpearle con el Hiken. El escarabajo chilló y después huyó. De ahí no lo vi más.

Shibi se acercó a Naruto y le mostró una foto de un escarabajo de un pequeño libro que tiene en su poder.

–Se parece a éste, Naruto-san –preguntó Shibi a lo que Naruto asintió.

–Hokage-sama ese escarabajo es uno de los escarabajos emperador gigante que se han visto en el bosque de la muerte –explicó Shibi –son altamente peligrosos porque emiten un veneno muy concentrado en forma de una nube de humo venenosa y se ponen de muy mal humor cuando no consiguen su presa y después no descansan hasta capturarla, si logra salir atacará a quien se le cruce en el camino. Al parecer ese escarabajo considera a Naruto-san su presa y lo rastreó hasta acá.

–¿Cómo lo detenemos? –preguntó Sarutobi.

–Katon Jutsu –respondió Shibi –su caparazón es bastante fuerte y puede resistir varios ataques pero como Naruto-san dijo un Katon Jutsu a la parte del vientre que no está cubierta por el caparazón y el escarabajo se asusta y huye. Naruto-san es bastante afortunado de que su clon haya golpeado al escarabajo en su punto débil.

–Es imposible que salga –comentó Anko –la barrera que protege el bosque de la muerte se lo impide.

–La barrera no lo detendrá porque el escarabajo puede escavar rápidamente y pasar por debajo la barrera –dijo Shibi.

Los shinobis se prepararon y a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea creando dos Kage Bunshin y poner una rodilla en el suelo mientras los dos clones siguen de pie parados a ambos lados de él.

Menos de dos minutos pasaron para que la tierra comenzara a temblar provocando que los shinobis y el Hokage retrocedieran unos doscientos metros, con la excepción de Naruto y sus clones que comenzaron dos secuencias distintas de sellos, con los clones haciendo la misma secuencia. Sarutobi gritó frenéticamente a Naruto que saliera del lugar y Kakashi corrió para sacarlo de ahí.

En el momento de que el escarabajo emperador gigante emergió desde la tierra alcanzando una altura de unos 5 metros sobre el nivel del suelo por el impulso, Naruto y los clones gritaron los nombres de los jutsus antes de que Kakashi pudiera llegar donde estaba.

–Fuuton Guufu no Jutsu –gritaron los clones antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y expulsarla rápidamente creando dos tornados que después se unieron formando uno más grande que atrapó al escarabajo dentro. Después de ejecutadas las técnicas ambos clones desaparecieron por el gasto de chakra, no antes de controlar el tornado para alejarlo casi un kilómetro hacia el bosque de la muerte derribando la cerca, la barrera, que logró verse como se destruía quebrándose igual a como se quiebra un vidrio, y gran cantidad de árboles a su paso.

–Katon Shounetsujigoku no Jutsu –gritó Naruto antes de respirar profundamente y luego enviar una potente llama de fuego que avanzó hasta el tornado y que al entrar en contacto con este combinó las técnicas creando un tornado de fuego un poco más grande.

Los shinobis presentes quedaron impactados ante la potencia de tan poderosos Jutsu y la magnificencia del tornado de fuego que gira violentamente rostizando en cuestión de segundos al enorme escarabajo gigante.

Kakashi se acercó a Naruto con dificultad ya que al estar más cerca al tornado de fuego que los demás el calor lo sentía con más intensidad. Al llegar vio a Naruto tratando de juntar sus manos con esfuerzo, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados mientras el sudor corre por su rostro.

A medida que las palmas de las manos de Naruto se acercaban el tornado de fuego comenzaba a disminuir en tamaño y fuerza. Cuando por fin las palmas de Naruto se juntaron el tornado desapareció en una en una lengua de fuego que no duró más de unos segundos.

Debido al esfuerzo, por un instante Naruto perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse con las manos en el suelo para no caer desplomado respirando agitadamente. Kakashi se arrodilló a su lado y le preguntó como estaba.

–Bien –dijo Naruto después de recuperar el aliento y comenzar a ponerse de pie –es mucho más fácil dejar que el Jutsu termine por si mismo que controlarlo. Menos mal que tengo bastante chakra sino no hubiera podido controlar el tornado.

–Ni yo podría hacer un tornado de fuego, Naruto-kun –comentó Sarutobi mirando a Naruto seriamente –por lo menos no uno de esa magnitud. De partida ambos jutsus que utilizaste son peligrosos por el gasto descomunal de chakra, sólo un genio o un demente podría realizarlos a la vez.

–¿Y qué soy yo, Jiji? –preguntó Naruto bromeando y con una sonrisa en el rostro –un genio o un demente.

–Un poco de ambos –respondió Sarutobi sonriendo levemente, simplemente no podía enfadarse con Naruto a pesar de las estupideces que haga y esta última hazaña fue la estupidez mayor a robar el pergamino o entrar al sector prohibido del bosque de la muerte –si Minato hubiera estado en su lugar de seguro que hace lo mismo o igual de demente.

Los shinobis reunidos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos ante semejante poder demostrado por el rubio y después de la orden del Sandaime comenzaron a retirarse sin poder sacarse de la cabeza el enorme tornado de fuego que perfectamente podría destruir una aldea o una ciudad en cuestión de minutos. Sarutobi no tenía duda alguna que aunque prohibiera que los shinobis hablaran la noticia de que Naruto pudo realizar y controlar semejante Jutsu estaría recorriendo la aldea en cuestión de horas.

–Vuelvan a sus obligaciones y los miembros que estaban en la reunión pueden volver a sus hogares u obligaciones, mañana realizaremos otra reunión en la mañana –dijo Sarutobi a los shinobis que estuvieron en la reunión quienes asintieron y se retiraron, luego Sarutobi se dirigió a Kakashi –Kakashi-kun necesito que me acompañes al hospital para que le hagan una revisión a Naruto-kun.

Kakashi asintió permaneciendo al lado de Naruto en caso de que perdiera el conocimiento por gasto de chakra.

Sarutobi, Kakashi y Naruto partieron rumbo al hospital dejando a Jiraiya, Anko, Asuma, Genma y Gai que se quedaron observando la destrucción creada por Naruto.

–El gaki es uno en un millón –dijo Anko –semejante destrucción y después irse caminando como si nada

–Con el sólo hecho de haber realizado el Fuuton Guufu no Jutsu debería haber quedado agotado, pero lo combina con otra técnica y las controla a su voluntad –dijo Asuma sacando un cigarrillo ya que lo sucedido lo dejó tenso.

–Me preguntó si después de todo lo que hizo en estas dos semanas le negarán la graduación –dijo Genma –Naruto con un correcto entrenamiento llega a Jounin en menos de un año.

Gai simplemente asintió, guardándose los comentarios de la llama de la juventud para sí mismo.

–¿Qué esperas? –dijo Jiraiya sonriendo –es el hijo de Minato y aún mejor, mi futuro aprendiz.

Jiraiya dio media vuelta y se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Minato, Kushina –pensó Jiraiya mirando de reojo la cara del Yondaime en el Monte Hokage –Naruto es su hijo por dónde se le mire. No tengo dudas que nos sobrepasará a todos.

...

Bueno, subo este capítulo por que se me antoja n.n espero y que les guste la doble ración de este fic


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo IV

Sólo pasó un día y la noticias de la aparición de Naruto, su estadía por dos semanas en el sector prohibido del bosque de la muerte estudiando el pergamino de sellos prohibidos y las dos monstruosas técnicas que logró realizar para literalmente desintegrar a un escarabajo emperador gigante de más de 10 metros se esparcieron por toda la aldea.

Muchos shinobis quedaron sorprendidos por el rubio y aunque algunos en un principio estaban incrédulos la confirmación por sus colegas que vieron el devastador tornado de fuego eliminó las dudas que tenían.

Los aldeanos comenzaron a correr el rumor de que el rubio fue poseído por el Kyuubi y lanzó la técnica para destruir Konoha, pero varios shinobis que anteriormente habrían concordado con ellos intervinieron diciendo que era una estupidez e incluso unos pocos amenazaron con castigar a quien comenzara a repartir una mentira como esa. El hecho de que los mismos shinobis que días antes pedían la muerte del rubio por el robo del pergamino comenzaran a defender a Naruto produjo que muchos aldeanos reconsideraran la opinión que tenían del contenedor del Kyuubi, aunque eran los pocos los que lo hicieron ya que varios aldeanos pensaron que el Kyuubi embrujó a los shinobis como había embrujado al Sandaime, no que hicieran a conocer sus pensamientos por el temor a la reacción de algunos shinobis que ahora veían al rubio con respeto e incluso admiración.

Naruto por su parte permanecía ignorante a esos rumores debido a que los últimos tres días ha permanecido internado en el hospital de Konoha tras los resultados de los exámenes que determinaron que gran parte de sus músculos estaban sobre exigidos, debido al entrenamiento que realizó durante las últimas dos semanas, y un leve caso de desnutrición debido a la dieta de sólo ramen que el rubio ha llevado desde hace unos años, lo que le generaba deficiencia en varias vitaminas y minerales. Naruto, fiel amante del ramen, objetó que el ramen le hiciera daño, pero sólo bastó que el médico le dijera que si su dieta tuviera más frutas y verduras su estatura sería la de un joven normal de 12 años y no la de un niño de 10. La revelación de que el ramen fuera la causa de su baja estatura, un tema sensible para el rubio por ser el más bajo de su curso en la academia, fue como un balde de agua fría para Naruto que se comprometió a tener una mejor dieta y a sólo ir a Ichiraku una vez al día y no consumir más de 5 porciones.

Naruto ahora estaba sentado en su cama con una intravenosa conectada al brazo derecho conectada a un suero con nutrientes para compensar por la falta de estos y apresurar su recuperación. En su mano izquierda tiene un libro de la autobiografía de Koga Souta, un shinobi de la época del Shodaime Tsuchikage, que fue traicionado por este y por Iwa al humillar públicamente al Shodaime Tsuchikage en un duelo al perdonarle la vida. Souta era un ferviente seguidor de la vieja escuela de shinobis, que profesaba que un shinobi era una sombra, un asesino y un ladrón y que no necesitaba de los famosos jutsus para realizar su labor ya que estos estaban en contra de la esencia de ser un shinobi, sólo bastaba con la inteligencia y habilidad del shinobi, junto con el mínimo uso de chakra, para cumplir con el objetivo. El Tsuchikage seguía la nueva escuela que mientras mayor sea el Jutsu y la destrucción que genere mejor. Las discusiones entre Souta y el Tsuchikage acerca de cuál doctrina era mejor los llevaron a batirse a duelo a muerte donde Souta apabulló al Tsuchikage en sólo tres movimientos dejándolo indefenso y para añadir más sal a la herida, Souta decidió perdonarle la vida al Tsuchikage quien, encolerizado, envió a sus mejores shinobis para asesinar a Souta, entre los que se encontraba el hijo y también discípulo de Souta. Ninguno de los shinobis regresó con vida y Souta apenado y arrepentido de haberle quitado la vida a su único hijo, abandonó Iwa para asentarse en un pequeño pueblo campesino en el País del Fuego donde pasó los últimos años de su vida escribiendo sus memorias y entrenando a quien seguiría su legado.

–Wow, como me gustaría haber conocido a Souta –dijo Naruto al finalizar de leer el libro –lo que dice su libro es bien cierto "Hasta el Jutsu más poderoso es inútil ante un kunai incrustándose en el corazón".

–Leyendo de la vieja escuela y Souta-san, Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi haciendo notar su presencia en la habitación del hospital.

–¡Jiji! –dijo Naruto entusiasmado –¿También leíste su libro?

Sarutobi asintió.

–Tuve el honor de conocerlo personalmente cuando tenía más o menos tu edad Naruto-kun –dijo el Sandaime y Naruto lo miró sorprendido –Souta-san era un gran amigo de Shodaime-sama y Nidaime-sama quienes fueron quienes me enseñaron casi todo lo que sé.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Naruto –ne, Jiji, conoces al discípulo de Souta-san, sabes quién es.

–Si lo conozco Naruto-kun, pero no puedo hablarte de él –dijo Sarutobi –ese hombre era aún más reservado que Souta-san y llevaba la vieja escuela en el alma.

Naruto agachó la cabeza decepcionado. Sarutobi se sentó al borde de la cama y puso la mano en el hombro de Naruto.

–Aunque puedo decirte algo, pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros –dijo el Sandaime y Naruto asintió rápidamente –cuando Souta-san murió, su discípulo vino a Konoha y estuvo viviendo un tiempo en la aldea. Durante su estadía inculcó la doctrina de la vieja escuela a los shinobis que querían escucharlo y aprender de él, los que después formaron, gracias al consentimiento de Shodaime-sama, una unidad especial llamada Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, o como mejor se conoce hoy, Anbu. Al poco tiempo de su formación Anbu ganó prestigio dentro de las fuerzas shinobis de Konoha y Shodaime-sama los dejó encargados de la seguridad de la aldea, el Hokage y de las misiones de infiltración y asesinato. Cuando los Jounin no podían cumplir con una misión, ingresaba Anbu y conseguía el objetivo dejando ninguna evidencia. Después de unos años las otras cuatro grandes aldeas shinobis vieron el éxito de una unidad como Anbu y crearon las suyas, aunque ninguna aldea ha logrado replicar lo que es Anbu a la perfección.

–Wow –dijo Naruto atónito.

–Impresionante, ¿no? –dijo Sarutobi sonriendo –aunque con el paso del tiempo Anbu ha cambiado bastante aún siguen los códigos de la vieja escuela y entrenan sus jutsus como armas suplementarias en caso de que la misión se complique, no para depender de ellos como el resto de los shinobis. Anbu es lo mejor de lo mejor. Anbu es la sombra de Konoha, la mano invisible de la aldea para eliminar a nuestros enemigos. Ese libro que acabas de leer muestra la realidad del mundo shinobi en que vivimos, Naruto-kun. El mundo shinobi es un mundo de guerras secretas, asesinatos, vandalismo y otros actos que los shinobis no estamos orgullosos de haberlos cometidos pero que tuvimos que hacerlo por el bien de nuestra aldea y nuestra gente. No es rescatar a la princesa o doncella en peligro de los tipos malos, llegando al último momento como un héroe y después de salvar a la princesa esta te jura amor eterno. Eso es lo que piensan y se imaginan los niños en la academia. El mundo shinobi es de matar o morir. Un día puedes estar hablando con tus amigos disfrutando de la vida y al otro estar en una misión tomándole la mano a uno de ellos mientras se mueren por una herida fatal. Tienes que ver morir a gente inocente y ver morir a tus seres queridos. El mundo shinobi no es un juego Naruto-kun. Es un mundo de sacrificio y sufrimiento.

Naruto estuvo escuchando a Sarutobi atentamente y luego agachó la cabeza para ver su abdomen y llevarse la mano izquierda al lugar donde se encuentra el sello que mantiene al Kyuubi encerrado dentro de él.

–Jiji –dijo Naruto levantando la cabeza para mirar a Sarutobi con ojos llenos de determinación –quiero ser un shinobi de Konoha, quiero proteger mi aldea y la gente que vive en ella y honrar el sacrificio de los que fueron shinobis antes que yo como Souta-san. Quiero honrar el sacrificio de los shinobis que murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi protegiendo la aldea que ellos murieron protegiendo. Quiero honrar el sacrificio de mis padres y hacerlos orgullosos para que cuando muera pueda mirarlos con la frente en alto. Quiero hacerte orgulloso Jiji. No creo que pueda ser Hokage más adelante porque no sé si la aldea dejara de verme por lo que mi padre sello dentro de mí, pero lo intentaré de todas formas, y si no llego a ser Hokage como tú y mi padre no me importa, mientras siga protegiendo a Konoha, ya sea como Genin, Chuunin, Jounin o Anbu, y demostrar que el sacrificio de esos shinobis no ha sido en vano.

Sarutobi sonrió gratamente.

–Y lo serás, Naruto-kun, serás un shinobi de Konoha porque tú tienes la Voluntad de Fuego –dijo Sarutobi

Naruto le sonrió y asintió al Hokage.

–Gracias Jiji –dijo Naruto.

–No hay de que, Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi que se puso de pie –tengo que irme Naruto-kun a lidiar con unos asuntos.

–Es por mi culpa, cierto –dijo Naruto.

–Indirectamente –respondió Hiruzen –debido al incidente con el pergamino, hay quienes que quieren condenarte a pesar de que fuiste engañado por un traidor. Lamentablemente como no te graduaste oficialmente como Genin tu estado es de civil dentro de la aldea cayendo en jurisdicción del consejo civil, pero como el incidente involucra un shinobi traidor y un peligroso pergamino, el asunto se llevó a debate general del Consejo. Hay miembros del consejo que tienen mucho odio contra ti por lo que contienes y están tratando de castigarte lo más severamente posible, pero no te preocupes porque tenemos todo solucionado.

Naruto asintió y después miró preocupado al Sandaime.

–Jiji, ten cuidado con ese anciano con vendas –dijo Naruto.

–¿Danzo? –preguntó Hiruzen y Naruto asintió –¿Por qué me dices eso?

–El controla a las personas con su ojo derecho, Jiji –dijo Naruto a lo que Hiruzen arqueó una ceja.

–¿Cómo es eso, Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hiruzen –Danzo perdió su ojo derecho hace años.

–Tiene un ojo rojo con puntos negros tapado con las vendas –explicó Naruto y Hiruzen abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la descripción de el ojo derecho de Danzo y le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que continuara –una vez que escapaba de los Anbu por una broma entré a un edificio para esconderme. El edificio estaba muy oscuro y comencé a recorrerlo. Cuando escuché que alguien se acercaba me metí a los ductos de ventilación para esconderme. No vi quien habrá pasado, pero cuando traté de salir por donde entré la tapa del ducto se había trancado así que tuve que buscar otra salida. Cuando buscaba una tapa del ducto que se pudiera abrir llegué a un lugar donde estaba Danzo y los otros dos ancianos discutiendo de algo. No sé que discutían, pero parece que Danzo quería que ellos hicieran algo y ellos se negaban a hacerlo. Después Danzo se levantó las vendas y pude ver un ojo rojo con puntos negros. Ahí les dijo que tenían que hacer y los otros dos ancianos obedecieron y se retiraron. Después apareció un Anbu y comenzaron a hablar acerca del ojo de Shisui, creo que se llamaba, y Danzo dijo que servía sólo con gente débil de mente. Después se pusieron a hablar de eliminar a alguien y me asusté, pensando que si me capturaban me podrían haber matado, así que me fui y cuando encontré una salida del ducto escape del edificio.

–Pudiste cubrir tus pasos hasta ahora Danzo, pero ya no –pensó Sarutobi –ahora te tengo y nadie podrá salvarte.

–Gracias por la información, Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi revoloteando el cabello del rubio de forma afectuosa –sabes dónde está ese edificio al que entraste.

–Si lo sé, Jiji –respondió Naruto –aprendí donde estaba para nunca más entrar ahí. Es un edificio blanco de tres pisos que está a cuatro cuadras al norte de la Torre Hokage. Cuando uno pasa por fuera se ve que el primer piso tiene una tienda de armas e implementos para shinobis pero no se ve que mucha gente compre ahí porque nunca he visto a gente salir con algo en las manos, ni bolsas con las cosas dentro ni con pergaminos con las cosas selladas, lo que es extraño porque las cosas que tienen en las vitrinas se ven que son de buena calidad. Nunca he entrado a la tienda porque vez que paso por fuera o paro para ver las armas en la vitrina siento que alguien me está mirando. Me da mala vibra ese lugar.

–Gracias Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi –ahora te dejo para que sigas descansando. Mañana vendré cuando te den el alta.

–Ok, Jiji –dijo Naruto –nos vemos mañana, cuídate.

–Hasta mañana Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi que recibió un gesto con la cabeza por parte de Naruto que después tomó un libro bastante viejo que tenía en el velador llamado "El Arte de la Guerra" escrito por Sun Tzu. El libro lo había encontrado en el pergamino que le dejaron sus padres junto con muchos más.

Cuando Hiruzen salió de la habitación del hospital hizo una seña a uno de los Anbu de su guardia personal. El Anbu apareció arrodillado frente al Hokage.

–Da aviso a cuatro equipos para que observen y se infiltren en ese lugar –dijo Sarutobi –si encuentran evidencia la retiran y si tienen problemas se les autoriza a utilizar la fuerza para asegurar su huida. No podemos iniciar una guerra en el medio de Konoha, así que espero que sean sutiles.

–Hai, Hokage-sama –respondió el Anbu que desapareció con un Shunshin para ir búsqueda de los equipos.

–No sé si es un experto en infiltración o un maldito afortunado –dijo un hombre que Sarutobi reconoció como Jiraiya.

–Un poco de ambas –respondió Sarutobi sonriendo –es silencioso cuando quiere serlo y ya sabes que cuando no quiere que lo encuentren es prácticamente imposible encontrarlo. Si no hubiera sido por el joven Inuzuka Kiba, que es familiar con el olor de Naruto-kun y además tiene un sentido del olfato mejor que la misma Tsume, no lo hubiéramos encontrado.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–Vamos a mi oficina, Jiraiya-kun –dijo Sarutobi notando a un enfermera que trataba de escuchar lo que hablaban.

Jiraiya asintió y se fue junto al Sandaime a la Torre Hokage. La enfermera trató de seguirlos pero sintió un golpe en la nuca y todo se fue a negro.

–Las cosas están complicadas –dijo un Anbu que comenzó a amarrar a la enfermera.

–El consejo está tan lleno de mierda que estamos peleando contra nosotros mismos –dijo otro Anbu.

–No importa –dijo otro Anbu que a diferencia de los otros está cubierto con una capucha azul –ya casi los tenemos. Quisieron una guerra silenciosa y la tuvieron. Lo mejor para nosotros es que somos los mejores en lo que hacemos.

–Tiene razón, taicho –dijo un Anbu –es sorprendente que después de todo lo que investigamos a Danzo no pudimos encontrar nada, pero Uzumaki pudo hacerlo de pura suerte.

–No es sólo suerte –dijo el Capitán –recuerda las persecuciones por la aldea que duraban horas antes de poder capturarlo y eso era porque le daba hambre y se iba a comer ramen. Uzumaki sabe bastante de infiltración y escape. No cualquiera descubre patrones de las patrullas con sólo observar por unos minutos como lo hizo para robar el pergamino.

–Es un sujeto interesante –dijo el tercer Anbu –un shinobi legendario en desarrollo.

–¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó el Capitán.

–Por supuesto –respondió el Anbu –todo Anbu ha observado a Uzumaki por orden de Hokage-sama. Hemos visto como su enseñanza fue truncada en la academia por orden del consejo que pasaron a llevar la autoridad del Sandaime y aún así es mejor que cualquier Genin que recién se graduó, incluso el "famoso" Uchiha Sasuke que tuvo todo en bandeja de plata. Después del incidente Uchiha el consejo cambió la academia y ahora enseñan sólo estupideces con la excusa de evitar que aparezca otro Itachi. No enseñan nada de cómo sobrevivir en el campo de batalla ni en misiones y le dan más énfasis a la teoría que a la práctica. Aprendió solo a infiltrarse y escapar después ileso. Permaneció dos semanas en el sector prohibido del bosque de la muerte entrenando con el pergamino de sellos prohibidos y quien sabe cuántas técnicas habrá aprendido. Varios Chuunin y algunos Jounin no podrían sobrevivir dos semanas solos ahí. Tiene en su poder el pergamino que le dejó Yondaime-sama. Jiraiya-sama lo tomará como aprendiz. Han visto los libros que ha estado leyendo. No son algo que un Genin quiera leer y cualquiera puede ver que está hambriento de conocimiento.

–Buen punto –dijo el Capitán –el estándar de la academia ha caído bastante. Antes un Genin estaba preparado para hacer misiones de rango C, pero ahora sólo salen a hacer esos mandados que le llaman misiones de rango D que cualquier civil puede hacer.

–Yo no creo que pueda derrotar al Uchiha tan fácilmente –dijo el otro Anbu –después de todo los informes dicen que es un genio.

–Los mismos informes que dicen que Uzumaki no sirve para ser un shinobi –refutó el otro Anbu –el consejo ha manipulado las cosas y ha consentido al Uchiha simplemente por el Sharingan, que aún no activa. Pon a Uzumaki y a Uchiha uno contra otro, dales las mismas descripciones del terreno y los mismo implementos y Uzumaki ganará porque sabe como ocupar el terreno a su favor y evitar entrar en conflicto directo a no ser de que tenga la ventaja, en cambio el Uchiha estará sobreconfiado y entrara en conflicto directo a penas pueda, pensando que nadie puede vencerlo. Sabes lo arrogante que es el Uchiha.

–Lástima por Kakashi –dijo el Capitán –aunque no creo que lo apruebe a pesar de que entonces el consejo lo obligó a aprobar al Uchiha.

–Supe que Kakashi habló con Hokage-sama acerca de la orden del consejo –dijo el tercer Anbu –Hokage-sama le dijo que evaluara a su equipo y si no merecen pasar que no los apruebe. Kakashi ha estado observando al Uchiha y no quiere entrenarlo porque dice que no tiene la capacidad mental para ser un shinobi. El trauma que le produjo Itachi lo dejó con graves problemas sicológicos. Hokage-sama le dijo que sea objetivo al evaluar a su equipo. Si merecen pasar que pasen y si no enviarán a los tres de vuelta a la academia.

–Si Kakashi tiene la última palabra ese equipo no aprueba ni aunque el Feudal lo diga –dijo el Capitán –Kakashi hace la prueba de los cascabeles y con la actitud del Uchiha es casi imposible de que aprueben.

–A veces agradezco que el incidente con el pergamino haya ocurrido porque las cosas están cambiando para mejor –dijo el tercer Anbu.

–Ok. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo hablando –dijo el Capitán –lleven a la prisionera a IT para que Ibiki tenga una sesión con ella. Después informan a Hokage-sama de su captura y vuelven para acá.

–Hai –dijeron los otros dos Anbu y desaparecieron con la supuesta enfermera.

El Capitán de ese escuadrón Anbu desapareció del pasillo, aunque simplemente se camufló para evitar ser visto y volvió a su puesto frente a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto.

Hiruzen llegó a su oficina junto a Jiraiya y después de activar un sello de silencio de su escritorio comenzaron a hablar.

–¿Cómo van las cosas, sensei? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–Fue complicado pero ya tenemos evidencia contra todos los miembros del consejo civil que tenían actividades ilícitas, Homura y Koharu –respondió el Sandaime –aunque habrá que ver si actuaron de forma voluntaria o estaban controlados por Danzo.

–¿Qué pudiste encontrar de Danzo? –peguntó Jiraiya.

–Nada aparte de que aún mantiene a su división Ne –respondió Hiruzen –pero ahora con lo que me dijo Naruto-kun puedo capturarlo y ejecutarlo por traición sin problemas. La investigación que realizaron mis Anbu no logró encontrar evidencia contra Danzo ni algún lugar perteneciente a Ne, pero ahora que lo tenemos no será difícil encontrar evidencia.

–¿Qué hay con respecto a Naruto? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–Ayer hubo sesión completa del Consejo –dijo Sarutobi –el lado civil propuso que fuera ejecutado y el lado shinobi amenazó con matar a cada uno de ellos y sus familias si volvían a sugerirlo. Extrañamente Homura, Koharu y Danzo no dijeron nada durante toda la sesión lo cual indica que traman algo, qué traman, no tengo idea.

–Yo creo que sé –dijo Jiraiya.

–¿Y? –preguntó Sarutobi al ver a Jiraiya tomándose una pausa.

–Un informante de mi red de espionaje me dijo que hace dos días llegó un mensaje desde Konoha al señor Feudal del País del Fuego –explicó Jiraiya –hoy me llegó la información que el Feudal viene en camino y llegará mañana por la tarde, así que supongo que los tres ancianos tratarán de realizar una sesión para decidir qué hacer con Naruto y que tener al Feudal de su parte.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende? –murmuró Sarutobi sacando su pipa de un cajón de su escritorio –los imbéciles no saben en qué se meten, es cosa de sugerir la traición por su parte dentro de la misma sesión ante el Feudal y están jodidos. Además como última instancia sacaremos a relucir la ascendencia de Naruto ante el Feudal.

–¿Y los informantes de Orochimaru? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–Han sido capturados e interrogados por Ibiki –dijo Sarutobi –tenemos a tres Anbus haciéndose pasar por los tres líderes de los hombres de Orochimaru en Konoha para no levantar sospecha entre los traidores. Descubrimos que Yakushi Kabuto es la mano derecha de Orochimaru y un excelente medic-nin que podría rivalizar a Tsunade. Pudimos sacar bastante información de Kabuto como la mayoría de las bases de Orochimaru en distintos países de las naciones elementales y sus planes de invadirnos cuando Konoha organice los exámenes Chuunin. Lamentablemente no hemos descubierto la base donde Orochimaru se encuentra actualmente y Shikaku-kun tiene un plan que nos podría llevar a ella.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Jiraiya interesado.

–Shikaku-kun sugirió que Inoichi-kun le plantara recuerdos falsos y después liberarlo –dijo Sarutobi –Shikaku-kun sugirió simular una escena de una batalla entre los tres hombres de Orochimaru y un escuadrón de Anbu. La idea es que Kabuto piense que fue noqueado justo en el instante en que mató al último Anbu y después que hulla a la base donde estaría Orochimaru. El escuadrón de Anbu seguirá a Kabuto hasta la base y después se infiltrará en ella para plantar sellos explosivos y destruirla, mientras otros escuadrones y equipos de Jounin se encargan de las bases que tenemos identificadas al mismo tiempo.

–Un ataque coordinado a las bases de Orochimaru –dijo Jiraiya –muy buen plan.

–La idea es acabar con la amenaza de Otogakure lo antes posible –dijo Sarutobi –no creemos que Orochimaru sea destruido en el ataque, sólo esperamos destruir a su ejército.

–¿Crees que funcione? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–Shikaku-kun cree que hay un 90 % de éxito –dijo Sarutobi –el 10% de error corresponde a la posibilidad de que los Anbu que sigan a Kabuto sean descubiertos y no se pueda destruir la base donde estará Orochimaru. Aún así destruir las demás bases sería una victoria para nosotros y un fuerte golpe para Orochimaru.

–Necesitas que ayude –preguntó Jiraiya.

–Sí –respondió Sarutobi –te necesito junto a los Anbu que se infiltrarán a la base donde estará Orochimaru en caso de que este aparezca. Tu misión será pelear contra él para darle oportunidad a los Anbu de plantar los sellos explosivos si aún no lo han hecho o huir del lugar. Ahí verás tú como proseguir en la misión ya que estarás a cargo. A las otras bases irá un escuadrón de Anbu compuesto por cuatro Anbu y dos Jounin. No queremos que se sepa de las misiones ni alertar de la presencia de los shinobis en las bases. Irán los shinobis justos y necesarios.

Jiraiya asintió de inmediato.

–En otro tema, ¿Cómo está Naruto? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–Bastante bien a pesar del trauma que le generó saber que tiene al más poderoso Bijuu encerrado dentro y que su propio padre fue quien lo hizo –dijo Sarutobi –cuando hablé con él me dijo que se sintió traicionado porque no le había dicho, pero cuando le expliqué de las amenazas de Iwa, Kumo y las propias dentro de la aldea, entendió de inmediato. Según Ibiki-kun que le hizo un análisis sicológico, Naruto-kun está emocionalmente estable, lo cual se debe a que leyó las cartas que le dejaron Minato-kun y Kushina-chan y también los diarios personales de cada uno. Ibiki-kun dijo que Naruto-kun tiene una madurez superior a la de su edad debido a los traumas de infancia y el de enterarse de la verdad. Que a pesar de su actitud infantil es un joven bastante maduro mentalmente con una capacidad analítica sobre lo normal. Ibiki-kun le ha tomado interés a Naruto-kun, haciéndole leer algunos libros y después preguntándole acerca de ellos. Si tú no hubieras pedido a Naruto-kun como aprendiz sin duda que Ibiki-kun lo hubiera hecho.

–Lástima por Ibiki, el gaki ya está tomado –dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

–No es Ibiki solamente –dijo Sarutobi –hay varios Jounin que han tomado interés en Naruto-kun.

–¿Quiénes? –preguntó Jiraiya interesado.

–Hayate-kun quiere enseñarle Kenjutsu diciendo que después de verlo con la katana del clan Uzumaki está seguro que Naruto-kun puede ser un gran experto en Kenjutsu y que ya le ha tomado interés al área –dijo Sarutobi –Gai-kun quiere ayudarlo en su entrenamiento en Taijutsu y ver la posibilidad de aprender un estilo de los pergaminos del Clan Uzumaki. Kakashi-kun quiere tenerlo como aprendiz por ser el hijo de Minato-kun y para compensar a Naruto-kun por no haber podido adoptarlo antes debido al consejo. Shikaku-kun sugirió entrenar a Naruto-kun junto a su hijo como estrategas porque dice que Naruto-kun es un genio. Anko-chan quiere enseñarle lo que sabe e introducirlo a IT, lo que Ibiki-kun apoyó. Por último, Asuma-kun quiere encargarse de su entrenamiento en Fuuton Jutsu por ser el único Jounin en la aldea con esa afinidad.

Jiraiya se llevó la mano al mentón para reflexionar.

–Bastantes shinobis interesados en Naruto –comentó Jiraiya mirando hacia el techo aún en pose reflexiva.

–¿Qué piensas Jiraiya? –preguntó Sarutobi.

–En que hay aspectos del entrenamiento de Naruto que yo no podré hacer –respondió el Sannin –puedo enseñarle lo básico, Ninjutsu, algo de Taijutsu y Fuinjutsu, pero el Kenjutsu no es mi especialidad y Asuma sería el más indicado para enseñarle Fuuton Jutsus. Además hay que considerar el aspecto de que Naruto saldrá a realizar misiones y que yo tengo que salir cada cierto tiempo a ver mi red de espionaje.

–No te estoy entendiendo mucho, Jiraiya –dijo Sarutobi fumando de su pipa.

–Sensei, creo que sería lo mejor que otros Jounin puedan entrenar a Naruto –dijo Jiraiya –Hayate y Asuma son uno de ellos y si Naruto muestra interés en interrogación y tortura Anko e Ibiki podrían entrenarlo. Además sería bueno hacer que Naruto trabaje y entrene con otros equipos de Genin para que aprenda de trabajo en equipo y misiones en conjunto. Gai tiene su equipo de Genin pero podría entrenar a Naruto en Taijutsu o sugerir un régimen de entrenamiento. No estoy seguro si Naruto lo dejara ver algún estilo, ahí Gai tendría que preguntarle el mismo. Shikaku es un genio y sería bueno para Naruto recibir algo de entrenamiento en estrategia por parte de él.

–¿Qué quieres que haga Jiraiya? –preguntó Sarutobi.

–Infórmale a los que tienen interés en entrenar a Naruto y dile que está la posibilidad de entrenarlo algunos días a la semana –dijo Jiraiya –diles que yo acepté que Hayate y Asuma lo entrenaran en sus especialidades y a los demás que si Naruto presenta interés en lo que ellos quieren entrenarle que pueden hacerlo. Así yo me puedo concentrar en su entrenamiento en lo básico, Katon Jutsu y Fuinjutsu.

–No creo que sea buena idea Jiraiya –dijo Sarutobi reluctante a la idea de sobre cargar a Naruto con entrenamiento.

–Sensei, Naruto entrenó solo por dos semanas en diversas áreas mediante los Kage Bunshin –dijo Jiraiya –hasta que lo evalúe no sabemos en qué nivel estará y sólo porque lo tienes encerrado en el hospital no he podido hacerlo. Naruto no es un shinobi común y corriente. Con su nivel de chakra y la capacidad de entrenar con Kage Bunshin, Naruto puede lograr en semanas o días lo que un shinobi normal tarda años. Naruto es un diamante en bruto y lo mejor para él y Konoha es que sea entrenado por los mejores.

Sarutobi se reclinó en su asiento para reflexionar. Después de unos segundos miró a Jiraiya.

–Tienes razón en cierta forma, Jiraiya –dijo Sarutobi –les comunicaré a los Jounin, pero te advierto que estaré atento al entrenamiento de Naruto y si veo que lo están estresando con entrenamiento no dejaré que los Jounin sigan entrenándolo. Un shinobi tiene que saber sus límites y descansar para desarrollarse bien. No quiero que presionen a Naruto con entrenamiento, si él lo pide está bien, pero no quiero que lo obliguen a entrenar cuando esté muy cansado.

–No tienes de que preocuparte, Sensei –dijo Jiraiya –deja todo en mis manos.

–Muy bien, Jiraiya –dijo Hiruzen –confío en ti.

Al mismo tiempo en que Hiruzen y Jiraiya conversaban en la oficina de Hiruzen. Los cuatro equipos de Anbu se infiltraban en el edificio perteneciente a Ne. A penas ingresó el primer equipo al edificio encontraron una entrada secreta que llevaba a un sótano conectado a dos túneles. El líder de la misión ordenó esperar a revisar el resto del edificio para después dividirse en dos grupos de 8 Anbu y tomar cada uno de los túneles. Los Anbu asintieron y recorrieron el edificio encontrándose con tres Anbu de Ne los cuales atacaron al momento de notar a los intrusos pero fueron lidiados de forma inmediata por los Anbu que estaban mejor entrenados que los operativos de Ne. Un Anbu selló los cuerpos de los Anbu Ne y siguieron revisando el edificio. El líder viendo que el grupo era muy grande y podían ser descubiertos fácilmente, ordenó dividirse en los 4 equipos originales, enviando a cada equipo a revisar el edificio mientras el suyo vigilaba la entrada por donde ingresaron y la entrada al sótano.

Quince minutos más tarde los tres equipos regresaron al lugar donde estaba el otro equipo. El líder de la misión dio la indicación de informar lo ocurrido.

–Primer piso libre de operativos Ne, no se encontró algún documento o evidencia –informó el Capitán del primer equipo.

–En el segundo piso se encontraron cinco operativos Ne, sus cuerpos están sellados para posterior estudio. Se encontraron varios documentos con algunas actividades de Ne, pero nada que ligue a Danzo con ellas –informó el Capitán del segundo equipo.

–Tercer piso libre de operativos Ne, pero repleto de trampas y alarmas que fueron desactivadas antes de registrar el piso y activadas después de hacerlo –informó el Capitán del tercer equipo –se encontraron varios documentos de actividades de Ne, implicando la participación de Danzo y algunos miembros del consejo. Se encontró información bancaria perteneciente a Ne y documentos con contactos dentro y fuera del País del Fuego. También se encontró evidencia de órdenes de Danzo para eliminar a ciertos hombres que se han negado a participar en negocios con él y órdenes de emboscadas a algunos de nuestros shinobis en misiones que han resultado en un fracaso durante el año.

–¿Es sustancial la evidencia? –preguntó el líder de la misión.

–Afirmativo, algunos documentos contienen la firma de Danzo y otros miembros del consejo –respondió el Capitán del tercer equipo.

–Bien, alguno de ustedes está herido –preguntó el líder de la misión a lo que un shinobi del segundo equipo asintió.

–Uno de los operativos de Ne tenía las armas con veneno –explicó uno de los Anbu –las heridas que tengo son simples rasguños pero puedo sentir los efectos del veneno entrando en acción.

–Síntomas –preguntó el líder.

–Comienzo de mareo, visión algo nublada y dolor de cabeza –respondió uno de los Anbu.

–Ok, tú iras con él a llevarle la evidencia a Hokage-sama y después lo acompañarás al hospital de la base de forma inmediata –ordenó el líder a uno de sus Anbu quien asintió.

–El resto bajaremos a investigar los túneles e identificar a donde llegan –ordenó el líder del grupo –nos dividiremos en equipos de 6, quedando dos aquí en caso de que un operativo Ne ingrese al edificio. Si podemos ingresar a donde lleguen los túneles lo haremos, pero si se determina que podamos ser sorprendidos nos retiramos. Es probable que uno de los túneles lleve a la base de operación de Ne ya que este edificio actuaba como un centro de comando, así que si ven que hay varios operativos Ne se retiran. Sandaime-sama ordenó evitar un conflicto con Ne por el momento, así que obedezcan la orden. ¿Alguna duda?

–En caso de que un grupo sea sorprendido y se tenga la posibilidad de lidiar con Danzo en el momento, ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Atacamos o huimos? –preguntó un Anbu.

–En ese caso eliminen a Danzo –ordenó el líder –yo me haré responsable ante Sandaime-sama. Es mejor matarlo antes de que pueda huir. En el caso que se pueda capturar a Danzo y otros miembros del consejo se actúa para capturarlos, siempre y cuando se esté seguro que se pueda realizar la huida, si no, se retiran.

Los Anbu asintieron y el líder organizó los equipos y partieron a investigar los túneles. Los otros dos Anbu partieron a la oficina del Hokage a toda prisa.

Hiruzen y Jiraiya hablaban del régimen de entrenamiento de Naruto cuando los dos Anbu aparecieron en la sala arrodillados. Uno de los Anbu notablemente descoordinado.

–Reporten –ordenó Sarutobi.

–Hokage-sama –comenzó el Anbu –se infiltró al edificio y se encontraron varios documentos que confirman actos de traición por parte de Danzo y algunos miembros del consejo civil. Se encontraron ocho operativos Ne que fueron eliminados y sus cuerpos sellados dentro de pergaminos

El Anbu sacó tres pergaminos y los colocó sobre la mesa del Sandaime.

–El resto del los Anbu –preguntó el Sandaime.

–Se ha encontrado una entrada secreta a un sótano que conecta a dos túneles, el líder de la misión ordenó investigar y dividió a los operativos en dos grupos de seis para investigar cada túnel, dejando a dos operativos en la entrada del edificio en caso ingrese alguien –explicó el Anbu a lo que Sarutobi asintió.

–¿Qué le sucede a él? –preguntó Sarutobi al ver al otro Anbu con problemas para mantenerse erguido.

–Ligero caso de envenenamiento –respondió el Anbu en cuestión –un operativo Ne me produjo un corte superficial en el antebrazo derecho con un kunai envenenado.

–Vayan al hospital en la base Anbu de inmediato –ordenó Sarutobi –no quiero que se agrave más su situación.

–Hai, Hokage-sama –dijeron los Anbu para después desaparecer con un Shunshin.

Sarutobi tomó el pergamino con el símbolo verde que indicada la tenencia de documentos de importancia dentro y lo abrió para retirar los documentos. Comenzó a ojear cada uno de los documentos y Jiraiya observó que al pasar los papeles la cara de Sarutobi contenía una sonrisa cada vez mayor, aunque a veces el Sandaime fruncía el ceño.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–Tenemos al maldito traidor –dijo Sarutobi seriamente –sólo espero que los Anbu no lo maten si lo encuentran porque a Danzo lo torturo y después ejecuto personalmente.

–¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Jiraiya sorprendido de ver a Sarutobi deseando torturar y matar a Danzo.

–Ve por ti mismo –dijo Hiruzen entregándole los documentos a Jiraiya que comenzó a ojearlos.

–Que dios se apiade de su alma… –dijo Jiraiya.

–Porque yo no pienso hacerlo –dijo Sarutobi terminando la frase de su pupilo.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo V

Cuando Naruto recibió el alta médica y salió del hospital acompañado por el Hokage y escoltado por un escuadrón de Anbu escondidos mediante un Genjutsu se encontró en una situación, por decirlo de alguna forma, peculiar.

A medida que caminaba junto al Sandaime por las calles de Konoha, Naruto notó que la población shinobi, especialmente Jounin y mayoría de Chuunin lo saludaban al pasar, ya sea asintiendo con la cabeza o una seña con la mano, y mostraban cierto respeto hacia él. Naruto, obviamente extrañado, le preguntó al Sandaime el por qué los shinobis lo trataban así, quien respondió que después de robar el pergamino de la Mansión Hokage, pasar dos semanas estudiando del pergamino y entrenando en el bosque de la muerte, y hacer dos grandes jutsus y combinarlos para destruir un escarabajo emperador gigante, fue apreciado enormemente por los shinobis al no ser algo fácil de hacer. El Sandaime le dijo que lo ocurrido desde el incidente del pergamino creó un gran respeto por parte de los shinobis hacia él, especialmente después de la ejecución pública de Mizuki y revelar la verdad de que fue Mizuki quien lo engañó para robar el pergamino y después quitárselo para llevárselo a Orochimaru.

Naruto al oír la explicación se alegró mucho y cada vez que alguien lo saludaba el devolvía el gesto de la misma forma. Lamentablemente no todos cambiaron su opinión respecto a Naruto para mejor, ya que varios civiles miraban con más odio a Naruto cuando lo veían pasar y otros no lo miraban por temor a que Naruto los atacara. Naruto, aunque apenado por recibir esas reacciones, decidió ignorarlas para después demostrarles a todos que no es un demonio como dicen, sino un orgulloso shinobi de Konoha. Sarutobi miraba de reojo a Naruto mientras caminaban y quedó gratamente sorprendido por la reacción del rubio que no se dejó intimidar los las crueles miradas de ciertos aldeanos.

Al ver a Naruto reaccionando de buena forma a las opiniones buenas y malas de los habitantes de Konoha, Sarutobi se cuestionó que fue en realidad lo que gatilló el cambio del viejo Naruto al nuevo. Lo más seguro es que haya sido haberse enterado de los secretos que se le habían ocultado, o tal vez, Naruto siempre fue así y antes se escondía en una figura inmadura, bulliciosa y llamativa que se vestía en esa atrocidad naranja para que la gente lo notara.

–Al final da lo mismo –pensó Hiruzen mirando de reojo a Naruto –Naruto-kun cambió para mejor.

Sarutobi recordó lo que ocurrió hace una hora cuando fue a recoger a Naruto al hospital, llevándole su típico traje naranja para que se lo pusiera. La reacción de Naruto fue impensada al tener un tic en el ojo derecho al ver el traje y luego comenzar a realizar sellos para un Katon Jutsu que Sarutobi reconoció y si no lo hubiera detenido, hubiera quemado el hospital completo por la magnitud del Jutsu. Sarutobi ordenó a un Anbu ir en búsqueda de nuevas ropas e hizo una nota mental de nunca más poner el buzo naranja en frente de Naruto.

Cuando el Anbu regresó con las ropas, Naruto las miró con ojo crítico y después asintió para dar su aprobación y luego vestirse en ellas. Cuando salió del baño vestido con sus nuevas ropas Sarutobi arqueó una ceja a la nueva imagen del rubio. Neko, la Anbu que fue en búsqueda de las ropas, dijo que se veía bien y que cuando las jóvenes lo vieran Naruto tendría nuevas admiradoras, lo cual produjo un sonrojo descomunal en Naruto y unas risas por parte de Sarutobi por la reacción del rubio y la completa salida de protocolo por parte de Neko.

Y Neko tenía razón ya que al caminar por la aldea, las jóvenes que veían a Naruto vestido completamente de negro, con unos pantalones tipo Anbu vendados en las canillas, una polera negra sin mangas ajustada, una chaqueta sin mandas abierta, la katana puesta en la espalda con la empuñadura en el hombro derecho y el pergamino de sus padres colgando de forma diagonal desde el hombro izquierdo a la cintura derecha, se sonrojaban a más no poder, generando más risas por parte de Sarutobi y leves sonrojos por parte de Naruto al ver a las jóvenes con corazones en los ojos y en una actitud fangirl que sólo había visto en sus compañeras de la academia cuando veían a Sasuke.

Teniendo piedad por el joven Naruto que no podía estar más incómodo, Sarutobi decidió no realizar ningún comentario y decidió guardarlo para después como arma para ridiculizar a Naruto.

Jiraiya, quien seguía escondido al par caminando por la aldea, no podía estar más feliz ya que vio que Naruto era una mina de oro para hacer sus investigaciones para escribir su siguiente libro, el cual ya tenía un posible nombre, "Icha Icha, The Blond Warrior", y una posible trama de un joven guerrero rubio que después de una batalla donde fue el único sobreviviente decidió deambular por el mundo para buscar a su alma gemela, dejando amoríos y aventuras por cada pueblo al seducir a las jóvenes con su carisma y apariencia. Sin duda un Best Seller.

Diez minutos después el Sandaime y Naruto llegaron a la Torre Hokage y se dirigieron a la oficina de Hiruzen. Igual como sucedió en la aldea, los shinobis miraban a Naruto con un nuevo respeto y lo saludaban asintiendo ligeramente o levantando la mano a lo que Naruto respondía de igual forma.

Al entrar a la oficina Sarutobi se sentó en su cómoda silla de escritorio y prendió su pipa para relajarse con el grato aroma y sabor del tabaco. Naruto por su parte se sentó en la silla frente al Hokage y comenzó a mirar de los libros que están puestos en un estante a la izquierda del escritorio. Sarutobi sonrió al ver a Naruto mostrando interés por los libros y fingió una tos para llamar su atención.

–Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi –tenemos que conversar acerca de unos asuntos con respecto a tu persona.

–¿Qué sucede Jiji? –preguntó Naruto.

–Primero quiero informarte que en una reunión extraordinaria con el consejo shinobi se decretó otorgarte el rango de Genin de Konoha –dijo Sarutobi lo que generó una gran sonrisa en Naruto –debido a tus logros desde el incidente con los pergaminos y a que tu educación en la academia fue truncada por parte del consejo civil que presionó a los profesores para no enseñarte yo y el consejo, de forma unánime, pensamos que era lo más justo otorgarte el rango a pesar de haber fallado el examen. Además está el hecho de que la información que nos has entregado con respecto a Mizuki y Danzo nos proporcionó las directrices necesarias para encontrar y capturar varios traidores a Konoha, entre los cuales se encuentra gran parte del consejo civil, mis asesores y el mismo Danzo. No puedo darte detalles porque es información confidencial permitida sólo para shinobis de rango Jounin y miembros del consejo shinobi.

–No hay problema Jiji –dijo Naruto –aunque tengo me gustaría saber que va a pasar con ellos.

–Bueno, mañana en plena sesión del Consejo de Konoha, en donde estará presente el Feudal y varios Jounin se entregará la evidencia y se capturaran a los miembros corruptos y traidores del consejo –explicó Sarutobi –al mismo tiempo, un grupo de Anbu y Jounin invadirán las instalaciones de Ne.

–¿Ne?, ¿Qué es eso Jiji? –preguntó Naruto.

–Una organización paramilitar liderada por Danzo –respondió Hiruzen –el edificio que tu entraste donde viste a Danzo con mis asesores y al Anbu, era un edificio de Ne que funcionaba como un centro de comando. Gracias a ti que nos dijiste de ese edificio, varios Anbu se pudieron infiltrar y obtener información valiosa para atrapar u condenar a Danzo que era el único que se nos estaba escapando. También pudimos encontrar otras dos instalaciones de Ne.

–Wow, nunca hubiera pensado que ese edificio fuera tan importante –dijo Naruto impresionado –vaya suerte no crees, Jiji.

–Tienes razón Naruto-kun, bastante afortunado –dijo Sarutobi sonriendo –aunque no creas que es solo por suerte que pudiste sorprender a Danzo ya que se requiere mucha habilidad para entrar a un edificio reguardado por shinobis de nivel Anbu sin ser descubierto, pero eso ya lo has demostrado al entrar a la aldea varias veces en estas dos semanas sin que los shinobis pudieran encontrarte. Tienes un gran don en infiltración Naruto-kun. No tienes que atribuir todo a la suerte.

Naruto se avergonzó por el cumplido de Sarutobi y se rascó la nuca nervioso. Un hábito que ganó hace tiempo y que al parecer aún no ha podido superar. Sarutobi aclaró la garganta nuevamente y adoptó una pose seria, "Kage Mode" denominado por Naruto hace algunos años.

–Naruto-kun, hay un asunto crucial mañana –dijo Sarutobi –hoy al atardecer llegará el Feudal del País del Fuego para participar en la sesión del consejo de mañana. Mis asesores y Danzo le informaron a mis espaldas lo sucedido con el pergamino y según las información que pudimos obtener por una red de espionaje y algunos documentos que Anbu pudo recopilar, mis asesores y Danzo le dijeron al Feudal que me estoy volviendo senil y que no puedo seguir ejerciendo como Hokage. También dijeron que el Kyuubi se estaba apoderando de ti y que yo no quería solucionar el problema. Puras mentiras, pero el Feudal no sabe que lo son. La idea de mis asesores y Danzo es sacarme del puesto de Hokage para poner a uno de ellos, posiblemente Danzo, como Hokage o a alguien a quien puedan manipular y lograr que te ejecuten o te entrenen como un arma para Konoha ocupando el poder y chakra del Kyuubi.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y apretó los mangos de la silla con ambas manos. Sarutobi pudo ver que el joven rubio estaba asustado por la pretensión de los dos ancianos y Danzo.

–No tienes de que preocuparte Naruto-kun, porque tenemos todo bajo control –dijo Sarutobi a lo que Naruto le dio una mirada algo incrédula –cuando llegue el Feudal más tarde vendrá a hablar conmigo y ahí le expondré la evidencia que tenemos de la traición de los miembros del consejo y mañana en la sesión volveremos a exponer la evidencia para después capturarlos a todos.

Naruto pensó un momento y asintió.

–Mejor capturarlos a todos al mismo tiempo para así evitar que alguno de ellos escape –dijo Naruto –si se hubieran capturado por separado es posible que los demás se hubieran enterado de la captura de uno de ellos y huir a la primera oportunidad. Buena idea, Jiji, darle falsas esperanzas de victoria y dejarlos con la moral alta y sobreconfiados para después atacar en un solo movimiento de forma rápida cuando tengan la guardia baja. Después de todo el arte de la guerra se basa en el engaño.

Sarutobi arqueó una ceja ante el acertado análisis de Naruto y sus comentarios.

–Bastante asertivo Naruto-kun –comentó Hiruzen –tu rápido análisis fue de lo más intrigante, podrías decirme cómo pensaste en ello.

–Es sentido común Jiji –dijo Naruto –aunque reconozco que antes no habría pensado en eso, después de leer el libro de Sun Tzu es bastante obvio.

–¿Sun Tzu? –preguntó Sarutobi a lo que Naruto se metió la mano al bolsillo para sacar un libro de unas 50 páginas.

–Este es el libro Jiji –dijo Naruto poniendo el libro de bolsillo sobre el escritorio –anoche tuve a un Kage Bunshin escribiendo una copia para ti porque el libro original es bastante viejo y prefiero que esté guardado. Deberías leerlo y yo recomendaría que cada shinobi también lo hiciera, por lo menos cada Jounin. Según lo que leí del pergamino del Clan Uzumaki el libro que tengo yo es la única copia, bueno ahora con la tuya serían dos, y cuando lo leas verás el valor que tiene. Así que sería malo para Konoha que otras naciones lo tuvieran en su poder.

–¿Por qué tan importante el libro? –preguntó Hiruzen tomando el libro en sus manos.

–Sólo lee el título Jiji y te harás una idea –dijo Naruto a lo que Sarutobi abrió el libro para leer la portada.

–"El arte de la guerra" –dijo Sarutobi al leer el libro.

–Es un libro de estrategia Jiji –explicó Naruto –Sun Tzu fue un general de lo que antiguamente se conocía como China que vivió hace miles de años y su obra se consideraba el mejor libro de estrategias existente. En otro libro que encontré leí que el libro de Sun Tzu inspiró a grandes personajes como un tal Napoleón, que fue un emperador de las tierras occidentales en la época antigua, Maquiavelo, que fue un escritor y filósofo de un lugar llamado Italia y a Mao Tse Tung que fue un general chino que llegó a ser el gobernante de ese lugar.

–Se nota que haz aprovechado el tiempo Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi sonriendo –nunca pensé ver el día que me estarías dando clases de historia. Gracias por el libro de todas formas, lo leeré más tarde para ver si es tan bueno como dices.

–Quedaras bastante sorprendido Jiji –dijo Naruto.

–Eso creo Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi –ahora en otro asunto, quiero hablarte de tu entrenamiento como Genin y quien será tu sensei. Normalmente irías en un equipo conformado por el mejor de la clase y la mejor kunoichi de la clase, ya que por las notas de la academia tú eres el último, lo cual sería que tu equipo estaría conformado por Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

Al escuchar los nombres de los miembros del su equipo Naruto rodó los ojos y después refunfuño.

–No hay necesidad de protestar Naruto porque como dije, normalmente irías en ese equipo –dijo Sarutobi a lo que Naruto levantó la cabeza expectante –hay una persona que tiene interés en tomarte como su aprendiz y también hay varios Jounin que quieren enseñarte sus especialidades, pero que ellos te enseñen depende de tu maestro y de que tú muestres interés en sus áreas y lo que quieran enseñarte.

–¿Quién quiere que sea su aprendiz? –preguntó Naruto.

–Eso Naruto-kun te enterarás cuando se informen los equipos el lunes en la academia –dijo Sarutobi sonriendo –para que arruinar la sorpresa.

Naruto cerró un poco los ojos para mirar a Sarutobi con una cara llena de sospecha, para después suspirar.

–Ya me imagino quien es –dijo Naruto.

–Oh, y podrías decirme quién crees que es –dijo Sarutobi a lo que Naruto rió.

–Para que arruinar la sorpresa Jiji –dijo Naruto con un notable tono de sarcasmo.

–Bien Naruto-kun, eso es todo lo que quería hablar contigo por ahora –dijo Sarutobi –mañana un Anbu irá a tu casa a buscarte para la sesión del consejo ya que es necesario que vayas. Ahora puedes ir a hacer lo que quieras, si vas a entrenar trata de no ocupar jutsus porque son demasiado destructivos, y no trates de hacerte pasar por listo porque tendrás Anbu siguiéndote y tienen órdenes de detenerte en caso comiences a practicar Jutsus.

–No eres divertido, jiji –dijo Naruto fingiendo pena.

–¿Tienes dinero para pagar por los destrozos que puedas ocasionar a un campo de entrenamiento? –preguntó Sarutobi.

–De hecho, si lo tengo –respondió Naruto sonriendo –cuando vi el monto inicial en cada cuenta bancaria casi me da un infarto por el número de ceros de los números. Te juro que nunca pensé ver un número tan grande. Creo que con todo el dinero que tengo podría comprar una nación pequeña y convertirme en Feudal.

–Se me había olvidado ese ligero detalle –dijo Sarutobi –no importa, tienes prohibido entrenar en los jutsus que aprendiste de los pergaminos para evitar cualquier daño colateral. Te recomiendo que aproveches de disfrutar los pocos días libres que te quedan, porque después no tendrás el tiempo para hacerlo.

–Hai –dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y cuadrándose, para la molestia de Sarutobi.

–Aquí tienes tu hitai-ate –dijo Sarutobi sacando un protector frontal de un cajón del escritorio para después tirárselo a Naruto que lo atrapó sin problemas –ahora eres un Genin oficial de Konoha, actúa como tal.

–¿Qué?¿Así no más? –preguntó Naruto haciéndose el ofendido después de amarrarse el hitai-ate en la frente –sin ceremonia, sin discurso alentador, sin un abrazo ni un "estoy orgulloso de ti", simplemente sacar el hitai-ate y tirármelo.

–Estás empezando a hacer que me arrepienta Naruto –dijo Sarutobi con una vena en la frente y Naruto supo que de verdad se estaba molestando ya que no agregó el sufijo kun a su nombre.

–Vamos Jiji, no tienes para que enojarte –dijo Naruto –deberías relajarte un poco, sabes. Tal vez crear unos cuantos Kage Bunshin para que hagan el trabajo aburrido de lidiar con el papeleo mientras te relajas leyendo esos libros naranja que tanto te gustan y que te hacen tener risitas como colegiala en celo.

–No puedo dejar un Kage Bunshin en mi lugar, Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi –el Feudal llegará en cualquier momento y sería una falta de respeto que lo reciba en persona.

–Como quieras Jiji –dijo Naruto justo antes de que un Anbu apareciera en la oficina en un Shunshin, poniendo a Naruto en guardia para después relajarse al ver al Anbu.

–Hokage-sama, se ha visto al Feudal y su delegación acercándose a Konoha –dijo el Anbu –se estima que en un hora más llegarán a la aldea.

–Gracias Usagi-san –dijo Sarutobi –puedes volver a tu puesto.

–Hai –respondió el Anbu que se disponía a salir pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Naruto sujetando su brazo.

–Hey, Anbu-san, cómo hiciste esa entrada con el remolino de hojas y toda la parafernalia –preguntó Naruto –hace tiempo que me he preguntado cómo se hace al ver a todos los Jounin y Anbu haciendo lo mismo.

El Anbu miró al Sandaime quien asintió sabiendo que Naruto no dejaría de molestar hasta que le dijeran de la técnica.

–Es un Jutsu que se llama Shunshin no Jutsu –respondió el Anbu –tienes que realizar el sello del tigre, que más adelante puedes hacer con una sola mano, moldear un poco de chakra y mentalizar el lugar donde quieres aparecer o el chakra de la persona. Por ejemplo si puedes sentir el chakra de las personas que están caminando por la calle puedes realizar el Shunshin y aparecer cerca de ellas, mentalizando el lugar es mucho más fácil que buscar el rastro de chakra de las personas.

–Realizar el sello del tigre, moldear chakra y mentalizar el lugar o el rastro de chakra, ok, creo que lo tengo –dijo Naruto mentalizando la entrada a la Torre Hokage, realizó el sello del tigre y moldeó chakra y desapareció en un mini tornado de viento y fuego.

–¿Shunshin elemental? –dijo el Anbu intrigado –bastante bueno para su primer intento.

–No se dio cuenta de moldear Fuuton chakra y Katon chakra aunque haya sido leve –dijo Sarutobi.

–Hokage-sama, supongo que se da cuenta que moldeó dos tipos de chakra a la vez –dijo el Anbu –requerimiento para un shinobi para obtener el rango Jounin, lo cual no debería ser capaz de hacerlo.

–Lo sé, Usagi-san –dijo Sarutobi –es raro que un shinobi presente dos afinidades elementales siendo tan joven pero no es imposible.

–Tiene razón Hokage-sama –dijo el Anbu –con su permiso me retiro.

Antes de que el Anbu pudiera irse sintió la presencia de un chakra en la oficina y miró a un lado para ver aparecer a Naruto mediante el Shunshin. Lo que le llamó la atención era que tenía su hitai-ate tapando su ojo izquierdo, la polera hasta la nariz para tapar la parte baja de su rostro y un libro en la mano izquierda del cual sigue leyendo. Imitación casi perfecta de Kakashi y el Anbu estuvo a punto de levantar un cartel con un 9.5 pintado para mostrar su nota. De dónde salió el cartel que el Anbu tenía en la espalda, ni Kami lo sabe.

–Yo –dijo Naruto levantando la mano y Sarutobi rodó los ojos exasperado.

–Naruto, por qué no vas a entrenar o a Ichiraku a comer algo de ramen –dijo el Sandaime con una vena en la frente y un tic en el ojo derecho.

–¿Dijo algo Hokage-sama? –preguntó Naruto levantando la vista del libro para darle una mirada aburrida a Sarutobi por su ojo derecho.

–¡Fuera! –gritó Sarutobi tomando un tazón que estaba encima de su escritorio y arrojándoselo a Naruto quien movió la cabeza a un lado para dejar pasar el proyectil.

–Jiji, en realidad considero que deberías escuchar mi sugerencia –dijo Naruto al ver a Sarutobi con una segunda vena en la frente –mejor me voy para que no te de un infarto y se nos vaya el Sandaime. See ya.

Naruto desapareció en un nuevo remolino de viento y fuego dejando a un irritado Hokage murmurando algo acerca de maldito gaki rubio que salió muy parecidos a sus padres o algo por el estilo. Usagi por su parte ya no aguantaba las ganas de volver con su equipo para contar lo sucedido o ahora levantar un cartel mostrando un 10 perfecto por la imitación del Copy-nin.

–Usagi-san –dijo Sarutobi al Anbu –ni una palabra, ¿Está claro?

–Hai, Hokage-sama –respondió el Anbu haciendo una reverencia y luego desapareciendo en una nube de humo para evitar un castigo.

–Ese Naruto va a ser mi perdición –dijo Sarutobi masajeándose la sien para después tomar el libro que le regaló Naruto –lo bueno es que Konohamaru no ha intentado algo estúpido hoy.

Justo después de decir esas palabras la puerta de la oficina se abre de forma aparatosa y un niño de unos ocho o nueve años con una especie de casco en la cabeza y una ridícula bufanda de casi dos metros de largo entró a la oficina armado con un shuriken.

–Ahora verás anciano –gritó el niño para después tropezarse con la misma bufanda y caer al piso golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

Sarutobi miró hacia arriba.

–¿Por qué Kami, por qué? –preguntó Sarutobi –¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Después de aparecer fuera de la Torre Hokage mediante el Shunshin, Naruto comenzó a deambular por la aldea para matar el tiempo. Pensó en ir a Ichiraku, pero realmente no tenía hambre y el doctor le prohibió comer ramen simplemente por gula, así que la visita a Ichiraku quedó descartada. Se le pasó por la cabeza ir a entrenar un poco pero el doctor le recomendó descansar lo máximo posible antes de comenzar a entrenar y dijo que la próxima semana era seguro volver a entrenar sin ningún tipo de problema a sus músculos. Pensó en ir a la biblioteca para encontrar algún libro interesante, pero lo más probable es que terminara leyendo acerca de un Jutsu y después irse a entrenar por la emoción de hacerlo, lo cual tenía prohibido. Así que sin nada que hacer simplemente deambuló para matar el tiempo o encontrar algo que le llamara la atención.

Caminando por el mundo sin ninguna preocupación, Naruto, no se percató de la presencia de dos de sus compañeras de academia, de las cuales, una era su antiguo supuesto amor, quienes discutían acerca de quien sería el amor de su preciado Sasuke-kun. Ino escuchaba sin darle mucha importancia a las palabrerías de su ex mejor amiga Sakura cuando notó al renovado Naruto.

–¿Es ese Naruto? –preguntó Ino viendo pasar a Naruto caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

–¡No me cambies el tema Ino-buta! –dijo Sakura con una voz chillona sobre los 120 decibeles.

–Cállate Sakura –dijo Ino ignorando a la de pelo rosado mientras sigue a la figura de Naruto con los ojos.

–¿Qué miras tanto? –preguntó Sakura al notar que Ino no la toma en cuenta.

–Naruto –dijo Ino –creo.

–Naruto-baka –dijo Sakura viendo a donde miraba Ino y ver a un shinobi vestido de negro con pelo rubio y llevando en la espalda una katana y un gran pergamino –ese no es Naruto-baka.

–Sí lo es –dijo Ino comenzando a seguir a Naruto.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Dónde crees frente de marquesina? –preguntó Ino –voy a seguir a Naruto.

–¿Para qué vas a seguir a ese baka, Ino-buta? –preguntó Sakura.

–Escuchaste de la ejecución de Mizuki por el robo del pergamino de sellos prohibidos –preguntó Ino.

–Todos escucharon de eso Ino-buta –respondió Sakura –es la primera ejecución pública desde hace años.

–Escuché a mi padre hablar con mi madre y decir que Naruto fue quien robó el pergamino y que le dijo a Hokage-sama que Mizuki fue quien le había dicho donde encontrarlo –dijo Ino.

–No mientas Ino-buta –reprochó Sakura –Naruto-baka jamás podría haberse infiltrado a la Mansión Hokage.

–Mi padre no mentiría con algo como eso Sakura –dijo Ino seriamente –es miembro del Consejo Shinobi y un Jounin respetado.

–Entonces debe haberse equivocado –dijo Sakura obstinada –Naruto-baka es un inútil.

–Piensa lo que quieras –dijo Ino molesta por el insulto a su padre y partiendo en la dirección que llevaba Naruto.

Sakura frunció el ceño y después de pensar un rato dio media vuelta para ir en búsqueda de su querido Sasuke-kun.

Naruto, ignorante a que estaba siendo seguido por Ino, siguió caminando por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo fijo hasta que se topó con cuatro de sus amigos y compañeros de academia.

–¿Naruto? –preguntó Kiba al sentir el olor del rubio y darse vuelta para encontrarse a un Naruto fuera de la atrocidad naranja que antes llamaba ropa.

Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino dieron media vuelta para ver al nuevo Naruto. Shikamaru murmuró "problemático", Chouji asintió en aprobación y siguió comiendo papas fritas y Shino levantó una ceja permaneciendo en silencio.

–¿Qué te pasó Naruto? –preguntó Kiba mirando a Naruto de pies a cabeza.

–Necesitaba un nuevo look –dijo Naruto bromeando.

–Mendokuse –murmuró Shikamaru –no sacas nada con mentir Naruto que ya sabemos lo que pasó.

–Kiba nos contó que estabas en el sector prohibido del bosque de la muerte –dijo Chouji –él fue quien encontró tu esencia y su hermana le informó a Hokage-sama.

–Aparte nuestros padres nos dijeron lo que ha ocurrido –dijo Shikamaru –mendokuse.

–¿Y qué andan haciendo ahora? –preguntó Naruto tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Nada, relajándose antes de volver a la academia el lunes por lo de los equipos –dijo Kiba sonriendo –lástima por ti Naruto que tendrás otro año en la academia.

–Kiba –dijo Shino de forma sombría –tu atribución es ilógica e incorrecta. Naruto trae un hitai-ate, lo que implica que también se graduó.

Kiba miró la frente de Naruto y notó el hitai-ate que trae puesto el rubio.

–¿A quién le robaste eso? –preguntó Kiba.

–Eres más problemático de lo que pareces, Kiba –dijo Shikamaru –es obvio que Naruto no se robó el hitai-ate, seguramente Hokage-sama se lo entregó. Mendokuse.

Kiba frunció el ceño y decidió no seguir hablando al recordar las hazañas de Naruto que le dijo su madre y hermana y que no tenía que mirarlo en menos. Dos aromas conocidos acarreó el viento a su lugar y comenzó a olfatear.

–Alguien te ha estado siguiendo Naruto –dijo Kiba y Akamaru ladró para confirmar.

–Si lo sé –dijo Naruto –sentí que dos personas me seguían aparte de los Anbu que ocultan su presencia, pero no quise darme la molestia de ver quienes son. No siento malas intensiones de ninguno de los dos que me siguen.

–Problemático –comentó Shikamaru deseando ir a cualquier lugar con pasto para tenderse y mirar las nubes.

–Será mejor que salgan porque ya sabemos que están ahí –dijo Kiba en voz alta a lo que Naruto suspiró, Shikamaru rodó los ojos, Chouji siguió comiendo y Shino arqueó una ceja.

Después de lo dicho por Kiba se escuchó un "Eep" y un "maldito aliento de perro" que los cinco Genin identificaron como mujeres por el tono de voz. Momentos más tarde Ino y Hinata salieron de sus escondites para afrontar al grupo, por lo menos en el caso de Ino, porque Hinata deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

–Ino, Hinata, ¿Qué hacen siguiéndome? –preguntó Naruto.

–¿Por qué dices que estoy siguiéndote, baka? –preguntó Ino desafiante.

–Tu presencia es la misma que una de las personas que me seguían –dijo Naruto.

–No estaba siguiéndote –mintió Ino mirando a otro lado.

–Si tú lo dices –dijo Naruto que centró su atención en Hinata –y tú Hinata, por qué me estabas siguiendo.

Hinata se puso roja al tener la atención de Naruto centrada en ella y trató de explicarse pero las palabras no le salían. El nuevo Naruto la ponía aún más nerviosa que el antiguo con su nuevo look que en su opinión era mil veces mejor que el anterior, no que el anterior fuera malo en sus ojos.

–¿Estás bien, Hinata? –preguntó Naruto al ver a la heredera Hyuuga notablemente incómoda –no estarás enferma.

Los otros cinco Genin rodaron los ojos a la estupidez de Naruto de no darse cuenta de que Hinata se ponía nerviosa por su presencia. Naruto se acercó a Hinata, levantó su hitai-ate y colocó su frente junto a la de la heredera Hyuuga.

–No pareces que tengas fiebre –dijo Naruto –¿Te sientes bien?

–Ha… Hai –dijo Hinata antes de perder el conocimiento y desplomarse hacia adelante.

Naruto atrapó a Hinata antes de que pudiera caerse y miró nervioso a la heredera Hyuuga y luego a los otros cinco Genin.

–¿Qué pasó?¿Hice algo malo? –preguntó Naruto nervioso.

–A pesar del cambio sigues siendo un baka –dijo Ino –estará bien, sólo dale tiempo para que despierte.

–Ok –dijo Naruto sosteniendo a Hinata por la cintura –ehh… qué hago.

–Sólo tómala y vamos a dejarla a su casa –dijo Shikamaru –problemático como siempre.

–Ok –dijo Naruto pasando la mano por detrás de las rodillas de Hinata para llevarla en sus brazos –por dónde.

–Sólo síguenos –dijo Kiba comenzando a caminar seguido por Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji y Naruto. Notando que Ino seguía de pie donde mismo, Naruto se detuvo para hablarle.

–No vienes Ino –dijo Naruto.

–¿Para qué quieres que vaya con ustedes, baka? –preguntó Naruto.

–Si no quieres venir sólo tenías que decir no –dijo Naruto –ya veo por qué Sasuke no las toma en cuenta si son así de problemáticas.

–No podría haberlo dicho mejor –comentó Shikamaru sonriendo sin detenerse.

Kiba sonrió ante el comentario de Naruto, Chouji, como siempre, siguió comiendo aunque se ahogó un poco al tratar de reír y comer al mismo tiempo, y Shino arqueó una ceja y si uno escuchaba con atención se podía oír un zumbido desde la capucha.

Ino frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Naruto y si no estuviera con Hinata en los brazos de seguro le hubiera golpeado. Viendo que los cinco shinobis y una kunoichi inconsciente se alejaban cada vez más, Ino gritó para que la esperaran y salió corriendo tras sus compañeros de academia para que no la dejaran atrás.

Jiraiya deshizo su Toton no Jutsu donde permanecía escondido siguiendo a Naruto y no pudo evitar sonreír después de ver a Naruto ignorante de los sentimientos de la heredera Hyuuga, sin duda una gran personaje para su siguiente libro "Icha Icha: The Blond Warrior". Jiraiya siguió observando a los siete Genin alejarse sin siquiera pensar o imaginarse que esos mismos siete Genin después serían conocidos en todas las naciones elementales y aldeas shinobis como los famosos Konoha no Tenchuu, respetados por aliados y temidos por sus enemigos.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo VI

Los siete Genin caminaron rumbo al complejo Hyuuga, pero en el camino Naruto notó que Hinata estaba despertando, así que el grupo se dirigió a un parque cercano donde dejaron a Hinata sentada en el césped y apoyada en el tronco de un árbol para que se despertara.

Cuando Hinata despertó vio que estaba con sus seis compañeros de academia y colegas Genin, pero cuando vio a Naruto recordó lo sucedido y comenzó a sonrojarse, preocupando a Naruto ya que pensaba que Hinata realmente estaba enferma. Gracias a la rápida intervención de Ino, que le aseguró a Naruto que todo estaba bien y lo alejó de Hinata, que la heredera Hyuuga no volvió a desmayarse.

Después de que Ino calmara a Hinata y asegurara que la Hyuuga no volviera a desmayarse el grupo de 7 Genin se sentaron en el césped para pasar el rato.

–Ya Naruto comienza a hablar –dijo Kiba –¿Qué pasó?

–No puedo hablar Kiba –dijo Naruto mirando al Inuzuka seriamente –Jiji me prohibió hablar de varias cosas.

–¿Jiji? –preguntó Kiba.

–Hokage-sama –respondió Naruto –yo le digo Jiji.

–Naruto, no puedes faltarle el resto así al Hokage –reprochó Ino.

–Pero si es como mi abuelo –explicó Naruto –desde que tengo memoria que he conocido a Jiji.

–Da lo mismo como le digas –dijo Kiba –cuéntanos lo que puedas. ¿Es cierto que fuiste tú quien se robo el pergamino de sellos prohibidos?

–¿Cómo saben eso? –preguntó Naruto.

–En la ejecución pública de Mizuki se contó lo sucedido –dijo Shikamaru –claro que ninguno de nosotros pudo ir ya que sólo podían asistir shinobis sobre Chuunin y aldeanos sobre 18 años que es la mayoría de edad para la población civil. Problemático.

–Ah, Ok –dijo Naruto –si fui yo. Mizuki me engañó diciendo que era un examen secreto de Genin para los que habían reprobado el primer examen y como yo fui el único en reprobar tuve que hacerlo solo. Me dio instrucciones de donde encontrar el pergamino y cual era. Llegué a la mansión de Jiji, observe por unos minutos los patrones de los Anbu que patrullaban por el lugar. Descubrí una ventana de 37 segundos en que una ventana no estaba vigilada. Entré, me tope con Jiji, lo derroté, encontré el pergamino y me fui.

–Para, para, para, para. ¡Para! –dijo Kiba levantando la mano –¿Derrotaste al Hokage? ¡No mientas!

Naruto miró a Kiba con un rostro tranquilo.

–Te parece que estoy mintiendo –dijo Naruto.

–Claro que estás mintiendo –dijo Kiba en voz alta –si estás diciendo que derrotaste al Hokage, el shinobi más poderoso de la aldea.

–No es para tanto Kiba –dijo Naruto moviendo la mano para quitarle mérito al hecho –use mi Kage Killer y listo.

–¿Kage Killer? –preguntó Shino arqueando una ceja.

–Oiroke no Jutsu –dijo Naruto como si nada y los seis Genin recordaron el Jutsu pervertido y la reacción de Iruka cuando lo vio.

Shikamaru murmuró problemático. Kiba se tapó la nariz para evitar el sangrado. Ino estaba furiosa, pero no podía atacar a Naruto ya que estaba con las manos ocupadas sosteniendo a Hinata que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Chouji siguió comiendo papas aunque ahora tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Shino, es Shino.

–Jiji es un pervertido de primera –dijo Naruto –todos los pervertidos caen con ese Jutsu.

–Kage Killer… un nombre bastante… lógico –dijo Shino agradeciendo internamente de que la ropa le tapara parte de la cara y así no se viera el hilillo de sangre que sale por su nariz. Si los demás supieran que es un pervertido su reputación se iría al carajo.

–Ok, te creo –dijo Kiba tratando de sacarse la imagen de la rubia desnuda del Oiroke no Jutsu, de reojo miró a Ino y se preguntó si ella podría llegar a tener un cuerpo como la mujer de la técnica de Naruto –mal Kiba, mal Kiba, no pienses en eso.

–Y después qué pasó Naruto –preguntó Chouji.

–Bueno, después escapé y llegué al lugar donde me había dicho Mizuki que lo esperara –dijo Naruto –comencé a entrenar con la primera técnica del pergamino y unas horas ya la tenía perfeccionada.

–Problemático –dijo Shikamaru –Naruto, ese pergamino está repleto de Kinjutsus, esperas que te creamos que aprendiste técnicas de ahí y en sólo unas horas.

–De hecho aprendí todas las técnicas Katon, Fuuton y las que no son elementales en las dos semanas que estuve entrenando –dijo Naruto –los jutsus de clanes como los Mokuton del Shodai y otros kinjutsus de los clanes de Konoha, los jutsus Suiton, Doton y Raiton, Fuinjutsu y Juinjutsu no los pude hacer porque son demasiado complicados. Supongo que Shikaku-san es tu padre –Shikamaru asintió –pregúntale a él si no me crees.

Naruto omitió la parte de que copió cada uno de los jutsus en otro pergamino para posterior estudio. Para que decirlo y después que el Hokage se los quite. Otra parte que omitió fue que sacó el pergamino de sus padres y agradeció a que ninguno haya preguntado por el pergamino que trae consigo, aunque estaba seguro que eventualmente preguntarían por el pergamino y la katana.

–Naruto no miente –dijo Shino –mi padre dijo que derrotó a una boa de quince metros utilizando Taijutsu en el bosque de la muerte y después a un escarabajo emperador gigante con dos poderosos jutsus.

Shikamaru murmuró problemático y Hinata asintió leventemente respaldando lo dicho por Shino, ya que al ser una experta en Naruto, sabía todo lo ocurrido después de leer el informe que tenía su padre.

–Naruto-baka no podría hacer un Jutsu bien ni para salvar su vida –escucharon los siete Genin quienes miraron hacia un lado para ver a Sakura al lado de un silencioso Uchiha Sasuke –si fuera Sasuke-kun la historia sería cierta, pero Naruto-baka haciendo eso es imposible.

Naruto rodó los ojos y se preguntó que le encontraba antes a Sakura.

–¿Necesitan algo? –preguntó Naruto comenzando a molestarse.

–Tengo que hablar contigo, dobe –dijo Sasuke sin ningún tipo de expresión.

–Soy todo oídos, Uchiha –dijo Naruto tratando de no lanzarse a Sasuke y golpearlo por el insulto.

–Escuché lo que estaban hablando y también escuché a unos Jounin conversar y decir que no tenías en tu poder un pergamino con poderosos jutsus –dijo Sasuke mirando el pergamino a un lado de Naruto –quiero me entregues ese pergamino.

Los seis Genin que estaban junto a Naruto miraron a Sasuke y luego a Naruto y el pergamino que tenía a un lado. Naruto por su parte trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no atacar a Sasuke.

–¿Y por qué debería entregarte ese pergamino, Uchiha? –preguntó Naruto mirando a Sasuke con molestia.

–Porque lo necesito –dijo el Uchiha –además ese pergamino será más útil en mis manos que en las tuyas, dobe.

–Entrega el pergamino Naruto-baka –dijo Sakura que después vio la katana –y esa katana también. Sasuke-kun merece tenerlos, son su derecho.

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Naruto comenzó a emanar KI lo que produjo que Akamaru se escondiera en la chaqueta de Kiba y los insectos de Shino se alertaran. Los seis Genin acompañando a Naruto se pusieron nerviosos al ver al rubio apretando el puño izquierdo y tocando con el pulgar de la mano derecha la empuñadura de la katana que tenía tendida en el césped al lado suyo.

–Uchiha, Haruno –dijo Naruto –tienen cinco segundos para comenzar a retirarse o no me haré responsable de lo que suceda.

Sasuke sonrió prepotentemente.

–Es una amenaza, dobe –dijo Sasuke tanteando a Naruto, confiado en que el rubio idiota perdería ante el poder de un Uchiha.

–Uno, dos –dijo Naruto comenzando a contar mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke.

–Sasuke deberías irte –advirtió Shikamaru mirando algo nervioso a Naruto. Después de todo Shikamaru no es un genio por sólo jugar Shogi.

–Cinco –dijo Naruto terminando la cuenta para después desaparecer de la vista de los Genin.

Sólo los Anbu pudieron ver lo que sucedió en sólo un segundo. En el momento en que Naruto contó hasta cinco desapareció velozmente y frente a Sasuke para golpearlo fuertemente con el codo al plexo solar, provocando que Sasuke se doblara un poco por el impacto y perdiera el aire de los pulmones. Después haciendo una patada giratoria que conectó con la mandíbula de Sasuke, Naruto envió al Uchiha a comer tierra a unos cinco metros de donde estaba parado. Uno de los Anbu suspiró y se metió la mano al bolsillo para sacar varios billetes y entregárselos a otro Anbu que estaba con la mano estirada y riendo lo más bajo posible para que no lo escucharan.

Los Genin sólo vieron a Naruto desaparecer y reaparecer en el lugar de Sasuke quien se encontraba de boca en el piso a unos cuantos metros de la posición donde estaba inicialmente. Los seis Genin que acompañaban a Naruto no podían estar más atónitos. Incluso a Ino no le importó que Naruto golpeara a Sasuke en lo más mínimo, sólo quedó boquiabierta mirando la espalda de Naruto que no despega los ojos de Sasuke.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó Sakura alarmada corriendo a ver a su preciado Sasuke-kun.

–Te dije que te fueras, pero tenías que ser un maldito prepotente y seguir enfadándome –dijo Naruto para después dar media vuelta –para la próxima no seré tan indulgente contigo Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba con los ojos abiertos por la impresión. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sucedió, sólo sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y luego un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula. Escupió un poco de sangre y vio dos de sus dientes en el pequeño charco de sangre que quedó en el suelo. Sakura trataba de ayudarlo y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero Sasuke la ignoraba al tener en su cabeza la idea de hacerle pagar al maldito dobe y después llevarse ese pergamino para después matar a Itachi.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, Sasuke logró ponerse de pie. Sakura trató de ayudarlo, notablemente preocupada por su Sasuke-kun, pero el Uchiha simplemente la empujó para correrla a un lado y que no lo estorbara.

Sasuke sentía su orgullo pisoteado por el dobe y eso lo ponía furioso. Las personas que se aglomeraron en el lugar y comenzaron a murmurar acerca del Uchiha siendo humillado por el rubio lo enfurecía aún más.

Naruto, aún dándole la espalda a Sasuke, miró de reojo hacia atrás y vio que Sasuke logró ponerse de pie y sacó un kunai dispuesto a usarlo contra él. Naruto metió la mano a su porta kunai rosando con los dedos uno de los kunai de tres puntas y debatió internamente si era lo mejor revelar su arma secreta. Decidiendo que no era lo mejor por el momento, el rubio caminó hasta el lugar donde tenía la katana, la recogió y se la puso en la espalda. Luego caminó para ponerse a unos metros frente al Uchiha.

–No quiero lastimarte Sasuke –dijo Naruto tranquilamente –será mejor que te vayas antes que termines más lastimado de lo que estás. No quiero lastimar a un shinobi de Konoha.

Varios Jounin y Chuunin en la multitud asintieron en aprobación ante las palabras de Naruto.

–¡Cállate dobe! –gritó Sasuke enrabiado –tuviste suerte y no ocurrirá de nuevo.

–Sasuke, en realidad no quiero lastimarte –dijo Naruto –no me obligues a hacerlo.

–Aquí el que va a obligar al otro soy yo –dijo Sasuke sonriendo arrogantemente –cuando te ponga en tu lugar, dobe, tomaré ese pergamino y esa katana. Se verá bien en alguien que la merezca como un Uchiha.

Algunos aldeanos alentaron al Uchiha, mientras los shinobis miraron hacia donde estaban los Anbu que dejaron de ocultar su presencia y vieron al capitán del escuadrón negar con la cabeza. Los shinobis entendieron y dejaron que las cosas siguieras, aunque si veían que la situación se ponía peligrosa para cualquiera de los dos no tardarían en intervenir.

Los seis Genin que acompañaban a Naruto miraban preocupados la situación en que estaban, a pesar de que Sasuke se tenía más que merecido una paliza, Naruto parecía serio en hacerle daño a Sasuke si necesitaba hacerlo, lo cual, asustaba un poco a los Genin tras saber algo de lo que es capaz Naruto después de lo ocurrido en el incidente con los pergaminos. Shikamaru, utilizando su gran capacidad analítica, determinó que las probabilidades de Sasuke de ganar eran menores al 5%, ya que sabía que lo que les contó Naruto de sus habilidades sólo era la punta del iceberg. Shino, sintiendo el estado de alerta de sus insectos, recomendó que se alejaran lo máximo posible para evitar ser lastimados en el fuego cruzado, y sabiendo que el Uchiha no tenía la más mínima consideración en lastimar a alguien al usar su preciado Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, era lo más lógico alejarse.

Naruto vio a Sasuke tensar los músculos y llevó la mano derecha a la empuñadura de la katana mientras seguía sin despegar los ojos de Sasuke, lo cual fue lo mejor porque repentinamente Sasuke lanzó el kunai con gran habilidad y fuerza.

Naruto vio venir el kunai y giró en 90° hacia la izquierda para dejar pasar el kunai que se clavó en un árbol a sólo unos treinta centímetros de la cabeza Chouji que soltó la bolsa de papas por la sorpresa de sentir el kunai quedando tan cerca de su cabeza.

–Estás tratando de matar a alguien aquí, Uchiha –dijo Naruto enfadado de las acciones de Sasuke y su despreocupación por la gente que estaba mirando la pelea.

–Cállate dobe –dijo Sasuke –si la morsa no puede esquivar un simple kunai no sirve para ser un shinobi.

Chouji comenzó a temblar en rabia y Shikamaru tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo con su Kage Mame no Jutsu para evitar que su amigo se lanzara contra el Uchiha. Aunque el pensamiento de dejar a Chouji moler a Sasuke a golpes pasó por su cabeza, decidió retener a su amigo porque la pelea era de Naruto contra el Uchiha.

Ino, siendo amiga de Chouji desde niños gracias a sus padres, miró enfada a Sasuke de caer tan bajo e insultar a Chouji de esa manera. Escuchar a Sakura decir que Sasuke tenía razón la enfureció aún más y comenzó a preguntarse que veía en el estúpido Sasuke en sus años de academia, llegando al extremo de sólo pensar en agradarle a Sasuke y dejar de entrenar, para la inmensa decepción de su padre Inoichi.

Kiba, sacando a relucir al oportunista que lleva dentro, sacó un pequeño cuaderno de notas y comenzó a tomar apuestas entre Naruto y Sasuke de la gente que estaba en el lugar. La mayoría de los civiles, que eran mucho más que los shinobis en el lugar, apostaron en grandes cantidades por el Uchiha pensando en tener dinero fácil, Sakura siendo la que más dinero apostó. Los Jounin y Chuunin, por su parte, apostaron su dinero a Naruto, sabiendo que el rubio terminaría victorioso. La cantidad de dinero recaudada tan rápidamente por Kiba le trajo una fiera sonrisa al rostro al calcular la cantidad enorme de dinero que conseguiría. Shino, en su actitud de mafioso clásica de los Aburame, se acercó a Kiba y le pidió un porcentaje de las ganancias por su silencio, o lo primero que haría sería decirle a Tsume de las acciones de Kiba. El Inuzuka palideció ante la posibilidad y asintió, lo que le produjo una sonrisa a Shino y un escalofrío por la columna a Kiba.

Volviendo con los contrincantes. Sasuke tenía en cada mano un kunai en grip invertido y estaba preparado para lanzarse en cualquier momento.

Naruto desenfundó su katana, puso el pie izquierdo delante del derecho con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas, quedando su cuerpo ladeado. Levantó la katana quedando su puño sobre la cabeza y la punta de los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano izquierda tocando la parte sin filo de la punta de la katana. Los Anbu y Hayate, que también estaba en el lugar, levantaron la ceja ante la extraña postura y gracias a su ojo entrenado sabían que era bastante letal.

Sasuke sonrió pensando en que Naruto se colocó en una pose inútil ya que nunca había visto una pose así, y que sólo quería aparentar y hacerlo ver mal.

Antes de que Sasuke se lanzara a atacar, vio a Naruto dar dos pasos para luego desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

–Gatotsu Nishiki –dijo Naruto cayendo desde el cielo en dirección a Sasuke que de puro instinto se movió del lugar al ver a Naruto comenzando a realizar la estocada.

Lo que sucedió dejó a todos los presentes prácticamente con la mandíbula en el piso. Cuando el Gatotsu Nishiki hizo contacto con el suelo al dejar un cráter de unos dos metros de diámetro. Los shinobis estuvieron más sorprendidos al sentir que Naruto sólo utilizó chakra para darse el impulso y se preguntaron como sería el recién conocido Gatotsu Nishiki aumentado con chakra.

Sasuke, debido a la inda de choque producida por el Gatotsu, cayó al suelo de espaldas impactado por la brutalidad de la técnica.

–Si no me muevo me mata en un solo ataque –pensó Sasuke algo asustado –cómo es que tiene tanto poder, cómo en dos semanas cambió tanto, ¡¿Cómo?!¡El dobe no merece ese poder, yo lo merezco!¡Soy un Uchiha!¡Soy un vengador!¡Ese poder debería ser mío por derecho!

Naruto sacó la katana de la tierra y levantó la cabeza para ver a Sasuke sentado en el suelo apoyándose en los codos. Sasuke al ver los ojos de Naruto no pudo evitar sentir pavor.

–Esos ojos, es como si estuviera matándome con sólo mirarme –pensó Sasuke aterrado viendo los ojos de Naruto, que siempre tenían un brillo especial, siendo unos fríos orbes azules –Me va a matar. Voy a morir, no lograré vengar a mi clan, voy a morir. ¡No quiero morir!¡Alguien haga algo!

Naruto comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Sasuke arrastrando la punta de la katana por la tierra, levantando un poco de polvo y dejando un delicado rastro en la tierra. Sasuke sólo miraba a los ojos de Naruto y con cada paso que daba el rubio, Sasuke se arrastraba hacia atrás en un patético intento de alejarse de quien podía acabar con su vida en ese mismo instante.

Naruto siguió caminando hacia Sasuke pero se detuvo al ver que la tierra bajo Sasuke comenzaba a mojarse. Naruto sonrió y levantó la katana para enfundarla lentamente, provocando un sonido que a muchos les produjo un escalofrío en la espalda.

–No pienso pelear con alguien que se moja los pantalones por el miedo –dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los presentes que vieron a Sasuke orinándose mientras sigue mirando a Naruto aterrado, como si hubiera visto al mismo Shinigami en persona –no vale la pena gastar energías en un oponente tan patético.

Naruto caminó hacia donde estaba el pergamino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Hinata. Al pasar al lado de Sasuke ni se molestó en reconocer su existencia y siguió caminando hacia los cuatro Genin y el pergamino. Tomó el pergamino y se lo colocó en la espalda para retirarse del lugar.

Los presentes solo observaban en silencio a Naruto pasar por el lado de Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo y seguir retirándose del lugar. Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando el Uchiha dio un gritó iracundo y se levantó para correr hacia Naruto con un kunai en la mano. Cuando Sasuke alcanzó a Naruto todos quedaron impactados al ver al Uchiha apuñalar a Naruto por la espalda con el kunai, pro después el impacto pasó a confusión al ver a Naruto desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Después de que Naruto se convirtiera en humo se comenzaron a escuchar aplausos. Sasuke y la multitud reunida miraron hacia un árbol para ver a Naruto sentado en una rama aplaudiendo.

–Bravo Uchiha –dijo Naruto –venciste a mi Kage Bunshin, aunque el clon te haya permitido atacarlo por la espalda.

–¡Baja y pelea dobe! –gritó Sasuke enfurecido.

–¿Para qué gastar energías con un shinobi tan patético como tú, Uchiha? –preguntó Naruto –te measte los pantalones peleando contra mi clon, que se contuvo con ese ataque y apuntó entre tus pies. Incluso si no te hubieras movido el Gatotsu Nishiki no te hubiera lastimado. Eres patético Uchiha, igual que todo tu clan de ladrones que para lo único que eran buenos era para robar el sacrificio de otros shinobis que gastaban sangre, sudor y lágrimas para conseguir sus técnicas. Siempre hablas de ser un shinobi de elite y ahí quedaste arrastrándote por el suelo y mojándote los pantalones aterrado. Si así es un elite, menos mal que a mí no me consideran un elite porque por no me gustaría que me igualaran con un shinobi que se mea los pantalones y después ataca por la espalda a un shinobi de su propia aldea por ser derrotado de la forma más humillante posible.

Sasuke enloqueció completamente al escuchar a Naruto burlarse de él y su clan de esa forma. Sacando otro kunai se preparó para embestir contra Naruto pero una katana en su cuello evitó que comenzara a correr hacia el rubio.

–Uchiha Sasuke, vendrás con nosotros por atacar a un shinobi de Konoha por la espalda con intensión de matarlo –dijo un Anbu que tenía la katana en el cuello de Sasuke –no trates de escapar porque nos veremos obligados a usar fuerza letal. Haz violado las leyes de Konoha y serás llevado a prisión hasta que el Hokage decida tu destino.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder y amenazar a los Anbu con informarle al consejo por llevarlo detenido, los Anbu y Sasuke desaparecieron con un Shunshin en dirección a los cuarteles Anbu. Ibiki tendrá algo para pasar el tiempo.

Algunos civiles sorprendidos por lo sucedido comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, diciendo que el demonio era el culpable de todo, pero otros aldeanos salieron en defensa del rubio diciendo que el Uchiha se lo tenía merecido. Los shinobis comenzaron a hacer que la muchedumbre se dispersara, antes que algún civil estúpido dijera algo que después se arrepentiría.

Un remolino de hojas llamó la atención de las personas que comenzaron a retirarse. Un Anbu apareció en medio de lo que fue el campo de batalla improvisado.

–Uzumaki-san –dijo el Anbu mirando a Naruto –Hokage-sama solicita tu presencia en su oficina. El Feudal quiere hablar contigo.

Naruto arqueó una ceja extrañado y recordó que el Feudal venía a Konoha. Supuso que el Feudal había llegado hace un rato y estaba en la oficina del Hokage y lo más probable es que después de que alguien le informara al Hokage acerca del inicio de la pelea, el Sandaime sacó su bola de cristal para ver lo que sucedía. Por lo tanto, lo más probable es que el Feudal también haya visto lo sucedido.

Rogando porque no tener algún problema con el Feudal, Naruto asintió al Anbu y desapareció mediante un remolino de viento y fuego, al utilizar el Shunshin.

–Ok, los que apostaron por Naruto formen un fila y después dan su nombre para recibir sus ganancia –dijo Kiba en voz alta –vamos fórmense y esto no tardará mucho.

A todos los que apostaron por Naruto les apareció una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver que han ganado una cantidad considerable de dinero. Rápidamente formaron una fila frente a Kiba y Shino, que estaba al lado del Inuzuka vigilando sus ganancias y que Kiba no se hiciera pasar por listo.

Con los otros cuatro Genin aún estaban inmóviles. Ino fue la primera en salir de su estupor.

–Wow, eso fue… –dijo Ino.

–Problemático –concluyó Shikamaru.

–Estás loco Shika –dijo Ino –eso fue increíble. Quién hubiera pensado que Naruto-kun fuera tan genial.

–¿Naruto-kun? –preguntó Chouji arqueando una ceja y Shikamaru murmuró problemático al ver el cambio de bando de la fangirl.

Ino se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, ganado unas risas de Chouji y un "problemático" de Shikamaru. Ino se sonrojó aún más y después tomó a Hinata del brazo para llevarla a otro lado.

–¿I… Ino-san? –preguntó Hinata sorprendida de que Ino la tomara del brazo y comenzara a moverla.

–Vamos Hinata, tenemos que comenzar a correr la voz de las hazañas del gran Naruto-sama –dijo Ino –es nuestro deber como presidentas de su club de fans.

Hinata sólo se sonrojó y asintió, aunque en realidad no le gustaba mucho la idea de la presencia de otras mujeres interesadas en Naruto.

–Shikamaru, vamos con Kiba y Shino –dijo Chouji –Kiba nos va a invitar a una barbacoa.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Shikamaru levantando una ceja.

–Si Kiba no lo hace le diré a su madre que comenzó a tomar apuestas en la pelea de Naruto y el Uchiha –dijo Chouji.

–Problemático –dijo Shikamaru sonriendo al ver a su amigo pensando con el estómago como siempre.

Sakura por su parte no podía creer lo ocurrido. Sasuke-kun, su preciado Sasuke-kun, perdió contra Naruto y peor aún fue humillado por Naruto. De reojo vio a Ino sonriendo y hablando de Naruto y llevando a Hinata del brazo. Después miró a Kiba entregando el dinero a los felices shinobis que apostaron por Naruto, bajo la mirada crítica de Shino y a Chouji y Shikamaru que veían con una sonrisa a los ganadores y conversando con algunos de ellos que no paraban de elogiar a Naruto y desprestigiar a su preciado Sasuke-kun.

No soportando más, Sakura partió corriendo a su casa tratando de evitar las lágrimas y jurando que cuando vea a Naruto lo golpearía lo más fuerte posible por humillar a su Sasuke-kun, que después la abrazaría y la besaría pasionalmente en los labios.

Cuando Naruto apareció en la oficina del Hokage se encontró con una escena peculiar. Sarutobi tomando un vaso de sake con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y guardando una cantidad enorme de dinero en su bolsillo y un anciano de la edad de Sarutobi bastante delgado que a pesar de estar murmurando algo sobre el dinero perdido, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y tomaba sake a pequeños sorbos.

Sarutobi vio a Naruto y sonrió aún más.

–Ah Naruto-kun, acércate por favor que Daimyo-dono quiere conocerte –dijo Sarutobi haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Naruto se acercara, quien obedeció –Daimyo-dono, le presento a Namikaze Naruto. Naruto-kun, te presento a Daimyo-dono, el Feudal del País del Fuego.

–Mucho gusto Namikaze-san –dijo el Daimyo con una sonrisa.

–Un honor de conocerlo Daimyo-dono –dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia hasta la cintura y agradeciendo haber leído un libro de etiqueta cuando estaba en el hospital.

–No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, Namikase-san –dijo el Daimyo moviendo su abanico frente a su rostro –por favor toma asiento para que podamos conversar acerca de las varias proezas que Hiruzen-kun me ha contado.

Naruto se sentó en la silla al lado del Daimyo y miró a Sarutobi que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–¿Qué quiere saber, Daimyo-dono? –preguntó Naruto.

–Parte desde el principio Naruto-kun –dijo el Daimyo –quiero saber la vida del hijo de Minato-kun y el héroe no reconocido de Konoha y el País del Fuego. Y quien me hizo perder una enormidad de dinero a Hiruzen-kun, claro que no sabía quien eras al momento de hacer mi apuesta. Hubiera sabido que eras el hijo de Minato-kun y ni loco apuesto por el Uchiha, a quien espero sea castigado, Hiruzen-kun.

–Ok –dijo Naruto extrañado para mirar al sonriente Sarutobi de reojo quien asintió.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo VII

Danzo, Homura y Koharu, junto a la mayoría del consejo civil, no podían estar más felices. Gracias al comunicado que le enviaron al Feudal lograron conseguir una sesión completa del Consejo de Konoha para de una vez por todas deshacerse de Sarutobi y después convertir a Naruto en un arma para Ne y Konoha, algo que Danzo deseaba desde hace años.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que el Hokage, el Feudal, el consejo shinobi y los Jounin presentes ya sabían lo que tenían planeado y simplemente actuaban como si estuvieran ignorantes en sus pretensiones. Después de todo el arte de la guerra se basa en el engaño, dijo Sarutobi en una reunión secreta que se llevó a cabo a altas horas de la madrugada para evitar algún tipo de sospecha.

El Feudal por su parte sólo quería ver las caras de los traidores cuando fueran descubiertos en la sesión. Tras leer la gran cantidad de evidencia que Sarutobi le mostró de las actividades en contra de Konoha y el País del Fuego por parte de los tres ancianos y el consejo civil, quedó enfadado y le dijo a Sarutobi que hiciera lo que quisiera con cada uno de los traidores con tal que después fueran ejecutados públicamente por sus crimines. Lo que realmente lo dejó furioso fue la historia del joven Naruto. El Feudal no podía creer que la mayoría de la gente de Konoha tratara de forma horrible al hijo de Minato, y más aún a quien contenía la ira del Kyuubi. Las palabras de Sarutobi lograron calmarlo un poco al decirle que él junto a los clanes de Konoha, la mayoría de los Jounin de elite y los Anbu se encargaron de proteger a Naruto lo mejor posible y de hacer pagar con la muerte a todo aquel que le hiciera daño. Aunque se calmó un poco después de lo que le dijo Sarutobi, el Feudal le ordenó a Sarutobi declarar ley marcial en Konoha, alegando que él mantenía una aldea oculta de shinobis para ser manejada por shinobis, no por civiles. Sarutobi quedó sorprendido ante la orden del Feudal, pero después le agradeció enormemente ya que sólo en tiempos de guerra se podía declarar ley marcial y desde que las cosas se calmaron tras el fin de la tercera gran guerra shinobi y el ataque del Kyuubi, la fuerza militar de la aldea se vio disminuida, llegando al extremo de bajar los estándares de sus shinobis notablemente, aunque milagrosamente mantuvieron el titulo de la más fuerte aldea shinobi de las naciones elementales.

Uno a uno, los miembros del consejo y espectadores de la sesión comenzaron a ingresar a la Cámara del Consejo de Konoha y tomaron sus asientos. Naruto, algo nervioso, miraba a los miembros del consejo civil y los tres ancianos tratando de no demostrar el nerviosismo. Los dos Anbu que estaban a ambos lados del rubio le dijeron que no había de qué preocuparse, pero aún así, Naruto no podía evitar sentir que algo saldría mal. Un sexto sentido le decía que ocurriría algo malo y las miradas que recibía por parte de los miembros del consejo civil le decía que los imbéciles intentarían algo ahí mismo. Afortunadamente la sala estaba repleta de varios Jounin y además varios Anbu que se mantenían camuflados. El rubio miró de reojo al Sandaime y luego al Feudal, recibiendo leves sonrisas por parte de ambos, aunque el Feudal tuvo que taparse parte del rostro con su abanico para que no lo vieran sonriendo.

Las personas se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares. El Feudal estaba sentado en el lugar central del estrado. A su derecha estaba Sarutobi, debido a ser el Hokage, y a su izquierda su hombre de confianza y amigo de infancia, Niimura Akira, quien era su consejero más importante y hombre al mando de sus Samurai y guardia personal. Al lado izquierdo del estrado se encontraba ubicado el consejo civil y donde también estaban Homura y Koharu, que generalmente se sentaban a la izquierda y derecha, respectivamente, de Sarutobi en el estrado. Al lado derecho del estrado estaba el consejo shinobi compuesto por los líderes de clanes, el líder del consejo Jounin, el Comandante de Anbu y shinobis retirados de gran prestigio como el padre de Genma y Danzo. En los asientos para los espectadores estaban los Jounin repartidos en pequeños grupos y donde también estaba Naruto sentado con Neko-san a su izquierda y Usagi-san a su derecha, actuando como escoltas del rubio.

Todos esperaban en silencio el inicio de la sesión. Sarutobi se puso de pie para comenzar a hablar.

–Damas y Caballeros presentes, daremos por iniciada la sesión del Consejo de Konoha –dijo Sarutobi –quisiera agradecer al Feudal por honrarnos con su presencia para esta sesión. Daimyo-dono tiene la palabra.

–Gracias Sarutobi –dijo el Daimyo llamando al Sandaime por su apellido y no por su nombre como de costumbre, los tres ancianos lograron suprimir una sonrisa de victoria al escuchar el tono del Daimyo hacia Sarutobi –me ha llegado información preocupante acerca del estado de Konoha y su líder, así que pido que se den a conocer para ver sus opiniones y yo pueda decidir que hacer al respecto.

Los shinobis, líderes de Clanes y unos pocos miembros del consejo civil fingieron preocupación y sorpresa ante lo dicho por el Feudal, pero no comentaron al respecto. Homura y Koharu, actuando en representación de los que presentaron las quejas al Feudal, se levantaron y caminaron al centro de la sala para hablarle al Feudal.

–Daimyo-dono –dijo Homura –es por el bien de Konoha y el País del Fuego que solicitamos la destitución de Sarutobi Hiruzen como Hokage de Konoha, debido a su incompetencia ante algunos asuntos de extrema gravedad. El consejo considera que Sarutobi Hiruzen no está en su perfecto estado mental para continuar ejerciendo como Hokage.

El lado leal al Sandaime fingió nuevamente sorpresa y comenzaron a objetar pero la mano del Feudal los silenció. Sarutobi miró impactado a sus ex-compañeros reflejando sentirse traicionado, aunque la risa en su cabeza no podía ser más fuerte ya que todo estaba saliendo bien hasta el momento.

–¿Cuáles son los motivos concretos para destituir a Sarutobi quien ha sido un espléndido Hokage por años? –preguntó Akira que ahora comenzó a hablar en representación de el Feudal.

–Sarutobi sin duda fue un gran Hokage en su tiempo, eso no puede negarlo nadie –dijo Koharu –pero desde el incidente del ataque del Kyuubi, lo que obligó a Sarutobi a retomar el puesto de Hokage, Sarutobi ha estado tomando decisiones erróneas sin considerar mucho las opiniones del consejo y en especial de Homura y mías quienes somos sus asesores. En particular, sus decisiones respecto al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi han sido las que han traído la preocupación del consejo.

–¿Podrían ser más específicos? –preguntó Akira.

–Después del sellado del Kyuubi por parte de nuestro gran héroe Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage, quien pereció al derrotar a la bestia, el consejo pidió la ejecución del Jinchuriki, para evitar que el demonio se apoderara del infante y destruyera Konoha por completo –dijo Homura –Sarutobi se negó rotundamente diciendo que el trabajo del Yondaime fue perfecto y que no había posibilidad de que el demonio controlara al infante o escapara, pero la decisión de Sarutobi, aunque tuvo la fortuna que ninguna de las dos situaciones sucediera, fue mal tomada ya que Sarutobi no es un maestro de Fuinjutsu.

–Pero Jiraiya-sama sí es un experto en Fuinjutsu y fue quien ayudó a Yondaime-sama a diseñar el sello –dijo Shikaku saliendo en defensa de Sarutobi –si no recuerdan Jiraiya-sama verificó el sello personalmente y descartó el control del Kyuubi sobre Uzumaki Naruto o que el Kyuubi pudiera escapar. Sarutobi-sama se basó en la experticia de Jiraiya-sama.

–Jiraiya ni se comparaba a Yondaime-sama que era un genio en Fuinjutsu como ningún otro –dijo Homura –podría haberse equivocado.

–Su acusación no tiene fundamento –dijo Shikaku –tu mismo dijiste que Yondaime-sama era un genio en Fuinjutsu como ningún otro, así que teníamos la certeza que el sello contendría al Kyuubi.

–El Kyuubi es el más fuertes de todos los bijuu –objetó Homura –no había ninguna seguridad si el sello pudiera contener su poder. Sarutobi dejó su decisión a la fortuna y esperanza que el sello pudiera resistir. Un Hokage no puede tomar ese tipo de decisiones es asuntos tan importantes como la seguridad de Konoha.

–Bastante válido su punto, señor Homura –dijo Akira asintiendo –continúe.

Danzo sonrió porque todo estaba saliendo como lo planearon. Lamentablemente para él y sus aliados la reunión era una farsa y en ese mismo instante equipos de Anbu y Jounin estaban invadiendo la fortaleza de Ne tras asegurar un perímetro de seguridad para evitar daños a los civiles.

Naruto por su parte apretaba el puño al escuchar a los ancianos hablar tan bien de su padre pero hablando de él como si fuera una mierda. Neko, puso su mano en el brazo de Naruto y lo apretó suavemente para calmarlo.

–Muchas gracias, Akira-san –dijo Homura para seguir con sus acusaciones –después de la negación de Sarutobi a ejecutar al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, el consejo propuso que el Jinchuriki fuera entrenado como un arma para Konoha, haciéndolo leal al consejo y el Hokage y enviándolo a misiones de rango S y rango SS que son suicidas para nuestros Jounin y que Uzumaki, por ser un jinchuriki, podría realizar sin ningún problema. Danzo, un reconocido shinobi de Konoha en entrenar a grandes shinobis, se ofreció para entrenar al Jinchuriki, pero Sarutobi también se negó alegando que Konoha no caería en las prácticas de las otras aldeas shinobis que poseían Jinchurikis y los entrenaban como armas al servicio de sus aldeas. Ese error de Sarutobi ha constado mucho para la seguridad y tranquilidad de la población, ya que Uzumaki creció siendo un problema para Konoha. Causando caos en la aldea, resultando varios aldeanos lastimados, incluso algunos miembros del mismo consejo han caído al hospital por causa de Uzumaki, quien sólo era reprochado por Sarutobi y no recibía castigo alguno.

–Uzumaki-san sólo realizaba bromas inofensivas debido a los malos tratos que recibió por parte de la población quien, estúpidamente, cree que es el Kyuubi reencarnado –refutó Shibi –los daños a la propiedad eran mínimos, y la población nunca resultó lastimada. Esa acusación es ridícula.

–No es una acusación ridícula, Shibi –dijo Homura algo enfadado –shinobis y aldeanos han muerto por culpa del Jinchuriki.

Shibi asintió y se acomodó los lentes.

–Shinobis y aldeanos que han tratado de lastimar a Uzumaki-san o han quebrantado la ley impuesta por Hokage-sama –dijo Shibi –afortunadamente no ha sido una gran pérdida para Konoha.

–¡Han muerto personas de Konoha, cómo puedes decir eso! –dijo Homura perdiendo la calma completamente.

–Son personas que desobedecieron las órdenes del líder de la aldea. O sea, simples traidores al Hokage –dijo Shibi serenamente, mientras Homura perdía aún más la calma. Shibi sonrió al ver a Homura enfadado, y luego miró a Akira y el Feudal –Daimyo-dono, Akira-san, el testimonio y acusación de Homura está influenciado porque sus tres hijos murieron en esos accidentes. Los tres eran Chuunin que organizaron un intento de homicidio en contra Uzumaki Naruto, pero fueron ejecutados en el acto por parte de los escuadrones Anbu que custodiaban a Uzumaki-san 24/7.

El Feudal asintió ya sabiendo lo sucedido.

–Gracias por la información, Aburame-san –dijo Akira –en cuanto a la acusación de supuestos ataques a la población por parte de Uzumaki Naruto, no veo nada de malo, después de todo Uzumaki sólo era un niño.

–Akira-san –dijo Koharu –a pesar de ser un niño, Uzumaki estaba consciente del daño que producía.

–¿Podrían decir cuáles eran los actos de Uzumaki? –preguntó Akira.

–Bromas a varias personas de la aldea lo que generaba una persecución por parte de los shinobis que trataban de capturar a Uzumaki que duraba por horas –dijo Shikaku quien se tomó la libertad de explicar –las bromas consistían en plantar bombas de pintura o bombas de olor en diversos sitios de la aldea, como las tiendas que se negaban a venderle sus productos a Uzumaki. Incluso está el acto de pintar el Monumento de los Hokage a plena luz del día cuando Uzumaki debería haber estado en clases en la academia. Simplemente bromas de niños.

–Estoy al tanto de dicho suceso –dijo Akira asintiendo. El Feudal se tapó el rostro con el abanico para que no se dieran cuenta de la sonrisa que le trajo el recordar cuando Naruto le contó de esa broma el día anterior en la oficina de Hiruzen –bastante sorprendente para un simple estudiante de la academia de realizar un acto vandálico a plena luz del día en una aldea de shinobis y sólo ser sorprendido cuando estaba terminando. Esto hace pensar en dos casos, Uzumaki Naruto es un genio o los shinobis de Konoha no son tan fuertes como dicen y son negligentes en proteger su propia aldea.

–Un poco de ambos –dijo Shikaku –yo personalmente he visto la creatividad e inteligencia que tiene Uzumaki y puedo decir que si él hubiera querido destruir Konoha, lo hubiera hecho sin ningún problema.

Los dichos de Shikaku llamó la atención de los presentes y en especial del Feudal que murmuró algo al oído de Akira. Naruto arqueó un ceja ya que no se esperaba eso por parte del padre de Shikamaru. Danzo permaneció tranquilo a pesar de que las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería y se estaban desviando del tema en cuestión.

–Podría elaborar esa afirmación Nara-san –dijo Akira a lo que Shikaku asintió.

–Uzumaki Naruto planificaba a la perfección cada broma que hacía –dijo Shikaku –lograba infiltrarse en lugares, que para varios shinobis no les sería tan fácil, sin ser sorprendido y realizaba la broma de turno. Imagínense si en vez de ser bombas de pintura, bombas de olor o bombas de humo, hubieran sido trampas de kunai, shuriken y sellos explosivos. Hay un hecho en particular, en que Uzumaki realizó una broma a gran escala, siendo varias personas y lugares afectados por sus bombas, lo cual demuestra que puede realizar un ataque simultáneo a varios lugares. Es por eso que digo que si Uzumaki Naruto hubiera querido destruir Konoha lo podría haber hecho o dejado a la aldea en un estado deprimente resultando en grandes pérdidas civiles y shinobis y un gran daño a las propiedades.

Akira asintió y antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido.

–Nos estamos saliendo de tema –dijo Danzo poniéndose de pie –esta es una sesión para determinar la capacidad de Sarutobi de seguir siendo el Hokage de Konoha, no ver los actos vandálicos del Jinchuriki.

Después de hablar, Danzo volvió a sentarse. A pesar de haber sido él quien sugirió poner las bromas de Naruto como evidencia de la negligencia de Sarutobi, Shibi y Shikaku entregaron una muy buena contra. Incluso tuvo que reconocer que los dichos de Shikaku acerca de Naruto usando armas en vez de simples bromas no lo había pensado y le encontró razón al Nara. El jinchuriki era mucho más hábil de lo que aparenta y si todo sale bien sería su mejor y más poderosa arma en poco tiempo. Los peones de Danzo en el consejo quedaron confundidos con su líder pero con solo mirarlo al rostro entendieron que lo que hizo era necesario.

Uno de los Anbu camuflados miró atentamente a Danzo y luego comenzó a apretar un botón en su mano derecha que se conectaba a los demás Anbu dando leves e inofensivos choques de corriente, lo cual les permitía comunicarse por código morse.

"No hubo uso del Sharingan, repito, no hubo uso del Sharingan, los traidores no están siendo controlados por Danzo", fue el mensaje que al Anbu, un miembro del clan Hyuuga, transmitió a todos los demás Anbu de la sala. Gracias a la investigación lograron saber que Danzo siempre necesita utilizar su Sharingan para darles órdenes a los que quiere controlar, por eso al determinar que Danzo no utilizó su Sharingan los Anbu supieron que cada uno de los traidores actuaba por voluntad propia.

La sesión siguió con Homura y Koharu haciendo acusaciones contra Sarutobi quien era defendido por Shibi o Shikaku, quienes eran los encargados de objetar cualquier acusación. Los ancianos enumeraban las faltas de Sarutobi como Hokage hasta que llegaron a la negligencia de Sarutobi al dejar escapar a Orochimaru y no enviar equipos de hunter-nin para su captura o eliminación. Antes de que pudieran pasar a otro tema un miembro del consejo civil que es partidario de Sarutobi, odia a Danzo desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero sobre todo admirador acérrimo del Clan Uchiha, se puso de pie.

–¿Qué hay del traidor Uchiha Itachi? –preguntó el miembro del consejo civil –tampoco han enviado a los hunter-nin para capturar a Itachi y someterlo a juicio.

Akira miró extrañado al sujeto y dejó caer la bomba sin saberlo.

–Itachi oficialmente está en el libro Bingo por matar a su clan pero no es perseguido por los shinobis de Konoha tras la amnistía otorgada por el Feudal al evitar el intento de golpe de estado –dijo Akira pensando que todos los miembros del consejo lo sabían –Itachi recibió la orden por parte del Hokage de eliminar al Clan Uchiha que intentaban traicionar a Konoha y al Feudal al hacer un golpe de estado contra el Sandaime. Oficialmente Itachi es un demente que asesinó a todo su clan por razones desconocidas y los hunter-nin saben que Itachi es sumamente fuerte. Extraoficialmente Itachi es un héroe por evitar un golpe de estado y es un espía para el Hokage y el Daimyo.

Cada uno de los presentes que no sabía esa información, o sea todos menos Sarutobi, Homura, Koharu, Danzo y el Feudal, miraron a Akira estupefactos. Shibi, siendo siempre el que sale más rápido de la impresión, miró a Sarutobi.

–Hokage-sama, ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó el líder del Clan Aburame.

Sarutobi suspiró y deseó que Akira no hubiera abierto la boca y que ahora pudiera fumar de su pipa. Necesitaba de la nicotina para tranquilizarse. El Feudal le susurró a Akira que la había cagado en grande por olvidarse de que pocos sabían de la verdad. Akira susurró sus disculpas notablemente nervioso por un posible castigo y luego comenzó a insultarse mentalmente.

–Es cierto, Shibi –dijo Sarutobi –el clan Uchiha intentaba un golpe de estado, que según el mismo Itachi que era mi espía en el clan, "era algo necesario para poner al Clan Uchiha donde le correspondía". La totalidad de los shinobis y adultos del Clan Uchiha estaba de acuerdo con el golpe de estado, todos menos Itachi. Los planes del Clan Uchiha era matarme y matar a los líderes de los clanes para después aprender los secretos de cada clan. El primer objetivo era yo, después el clan Hyuuga con el objetivo de aprender acerca del Hyuuga Souke no Juinjutsu para después poner el sello en cada uno de los shinobis y habitantes de Konoha, convirtiéndolos en esclavos del Clan Uchiha.

El caos se apoderó de la sala. Los miembros del consejo realizaban preguntas al Hokage, otros negaban el hecho. Los shinobis hablaban entre ellos acerca de la traición Uchiha notablemente enfadados con los traidores, que hasta el momento eran considerados víctimas de un sicópata. Naruto quedó sorprendido por saber lo que sucedió en realidad y simplemente miraba a Sarutobi impactado porque su Jiji ordenó una masacre a todo un clan, aunque lo tuvieran merecido por ser traidores.

Los líderes de los clanes hablaban entre ellos acerca de la nueva revelación. Shikaku, actuando como representante de los clanes se puso de pie y levantó la mano para hacer silenciar a los que seguían preguntándole al Hokage de lo ocurrido. Viendo que no se callaban, Tsume gritó "cállense" fuertemente lo que produjo que todos cerraran la boca.

–Hokage-sama –dijo Shikaku –no es por cuestionar su decisión, que de por cierto fue la adecuada, pero era necesario matar a casi todo el Clan Uchiha con la excepción de Uchiha Sasuke, quien quedó con un trauma severo producido por Itachi y su Tsukuyomi.

–Yo di la orden de eliminar a todos los miembros del clan que estuvieran de acuerdo con el golpe de estado –dijo Sarutobi –no sé por qué Itachi mató a los inocentes y dejó a su hermano traumatizado. No fue una decisión fácil de hacer. Por mí hubiéramos negociado con el Clan Uchiha, pero mis asesores me convencieron de que era mejor eliminar el problema de inmediato. Itachi que fue quien nos reportó de la intención del golpe de estado se ofreció para remediar el asunto y en sus propias palabras "Salvar al Clan Uchiha de perder su honor"

Shikaku asintió y volvió a tomar asiento, apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos para apoyar la frente y después cerrar los ojos. Chouza e Inoichi vieron a su amigo en una de sus "poses analíticas" que caracterizan a los Nara y asintieron sabiendo que Shikaku no tardaría en conectar todo y descubrir el por qué Sasuke fue el único sobreviviente.

Danzo viendo la oportunidad miró a Homura de reojo quien asintió. A pesar de que se descubrió la verdad del Clan Uchiha, que trataron de cubrir por años con el objetivo de consentir a Uchiha Sasuke para después controlarlo y así controlar a un nuevo clan Uchiha leal a Ne, el hecho de que Sarutobi haya dicho que él prefería buscar la vía diplomática, tal cual ocurrió con el incidente con Kumo, era una oportunidad que no podían dejar pasar.

–Daimyo-dono, Akira-san –dijo Homura –según el mismo Sarutobi, quien dijo que prefería negociar con el Clan Uchiha, nosotros creemos que no está en condiciones para ser Hokage. Si hubiéramos ido a las negociaciones con el Clan se hubiera perdido mucho y el Clan Uchiha hubiera ganado más poder para después llevar a cabo sus planes. Si no hubiera sido por Koharu y yo, el clan Uchiha hubiera conquistado Konoha, tal cual Kumo estuvo a punto de conseguir los secretos del Byakugan en el incidente del secuestro de la heredera hace años. Hay veces que las vías diplomáticas no sirven, pero Sarutobi insiste en seguirlas sabiendo que lo único que se debería hacer es utilizar la fuerza. Somos una aldea de shinobis, una organización militar y las cosas se tienen que hacer de la forma militar.

Muchos de los shinobis y líderes de clanes presentes en la sala no pudieron evitar asentir con el anciano consejero, a pesar de saber que es un maldito traidor no mejor que los Uchiha.

–En este caso no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con Homura, Hokage-sama –dijo Shikaku –el consejo shinobi debería haber sido informado de esa situación respecto al Clan Uchiha, por último para advertirnos y estar preparados para un ataque tanto a Konoha como a los complejos de cada clan. Afortunadamente Itachi solucionó el problema, pero murieron miembros del Clan Uchiha que eran inocentes y perdimos a un gran shinobi en Itachi que ahora es un missing-nin.

–Sé que cometí un error en ese aspecto y lo reconozco –dijo Sarutobi –pero hay que considerar que preparar nuestras fuerzas para un ataque del clan Uchiha hubiera levantado las sospechas y nos hubiéramos visto envueltos en una guerra civil. EL Sharingan puede controlar a las personas y el Clan Uchiha de seguro hubiera controlado a los líderes de algunos clanes para pelear por ellos. La situación se trató en secreto para evitar un conflicto aún mayor en Konoha.

Los shinobis y miembros del consejo shinobi asintieron. Ya dejado el tema del Clan Uchiha de lado, Homura y Koharu siguieron exponiendo algunos hechos en contra de Sarutobi, para la satisfacción de Danzo que cada vez se sentía más seguro de salir victorioso del lugar y quizás, si jugaba bien sus cartas, como el Godaime Hokage de Konoha.

Mientras la sesión del Consejo de Konoha se desarrollaba, los Jounin y Anbu invadían los cuarteles de Ne, matando a cualquier enemigo que encontraran en su paso.

El ataque se desarrollaba a la perfección, teniendo sólo 3 bajas en las fuerzas del Hokage debido a que algunos de los shinobis de Ne tuvieron un golpe de suerte antes de caer muertos.

Las fuerzas del Hokage atacaban con precisión a los shinobis de Ne que se encontraron abrumados ante el repentino ataque lo cual produjo que comenzaran a caer muertos, heridos de gravedad o inconscientes de forma rápida.

Los Anbu demostraban el por qué eran los mejores shinobis de Konoha. Atacaban de forma precisa y sin gastar muchas energías. Correr al enemigo más cercano, eliminarlo con un movimiento de katana y atacar a otro enemigo. Nada de jutsus llamativos, nada de gastar energía de forma inútil. Todos atacando de forma veloz, coordinada y eficaz, como el mejor de los relojes suizos. Sin importar que el enemigo fuera hombre, mujer o niño, ya que eso no importaba en los ojos de los Anbu, todos eran enemigos, todos eran traidores a Konoha, y por ende, todos tenían que ser eliminados.

El Hokage había sido claro. Dos fuerzas se enfrentarían. Leales al Hokage contra traidores a Konoha. Sólo los leales deberían salir caminando del lugar. Los Jounin y Anbu repetían en su mente las últimas palabras que les dijo el Hokage cuando recibieron sus órdenes. "Que ningún traidor quede con vida". Seis palabras, sólo seis palabras que sellaron el destino de casi doscientos shinobis que se vieron sobrepasados por una fuerza de no más de ochenta. Una fuerza mucho menor en cantidad, pero inmensamente superior en calidad.

Menos de una hora tardó la operación Kakonwotatsu en llevarse a cabo, saliendo victorioso el lado leal al Sandaime. De los 80 shinobis enviados por el Hokage, cinco cayeron en batalla y 6 quedaron en estado de gravedad debido a heridas producidas por kunai en órganos vitales. De los casi doscientos shinobis de Ne, sólo diez quedaron vivos. Diez niños de no más de 5 años que al ver el comienzo de las batallas se escondieron en un armario lo suficientemente para los diez en la habitación designada para ellos.

Cuando la pelea había terminado el silencio se había apoderado del lugar, y los casi inaudibles sollozos llamaron la atención de los shinobis que al investigar la habitación y abrir el armario se encontraron con los diez niños abrazados y temblando del miedo. Yuuhi Kurenai, una de los Jounin, quien estaba encargada de proveer apoyo a los shinobis al poner a los shinobis de Ne en Genjutsus que desorientaban sus sentidos, se acercó a los diez aterrados niños y los puso en un Genjutsu para hacerlos dormir y pensar que todo lo sucedido fue una simple pesadilla.

–Entrenando a niños para ser asesinos –dijo Kurenai notablemente disgustada –estos niños no tienen más de cinco años y estoy segura que ya saben como matar a alguien, si es que aún no lo han hecho.

–Así es Danzo –dijo uno de los Anbu –no le importa la edad o quien sea, lo único que le importa es que sea útil. Entrenó a su propio hijo desde que pudo caminar para ser un shinobi sin emociones. Una simple arma para sus ambiciones.

–Hay que sacar a estos niños de aquí y llevarlos a los cuarteles Anbu para que Inoichi e Ibiki puedan arreglar cualquier cosa que Danzo les haya hecho a su psiquis –dijo otro Anbu.

Los shinobis que estaban ahí asintieron y comenzaron a recoger a cada uno de los niños. En otro lugar los líderes de la operación comenzaron a dar órdenes de juntar los cuerpos y sellarlos en pergaminos junto a todo lo que sea de valor que se encontrara en el lugar para después llevárselo al Hokage. Los subordinados obedecieron y comenzaron a trabajar aún con la adrenalina a full por la feroz batalla ocurrida.

Anko, con la ropa repleta de sangre de sus víctimas, sólo miraba alrededor en silencio. Con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza.

–Pronto será tu turno Orochimaru –pensó Anko mirando el río de sangre formado en el piso y los cadáveres repartidos por doquier –tú y tus hombres no sabrán que les vino encima. Sólo espero que sobrevivas porque quiero matarte yo misma y ver como mueres lenta y dolorosamente por lo que me hiciste. Quiero verte gritar y suplicar igual como lo hizo tu putita que tenías como espía. El mismo quien nos llevara donde estás ahora.


	9. Capitulo 8

Capítulo VIII

La reunión del consejo llevaba por lo menos unas dos horas de acalorada discusión donde Sarutobi se mantenía tranquilo, primero porque sabía que ya todo estaba arreglado y segundo porque la operación Kakonwotatsu fue todo un éxito. Aunque a pesar de estar tranquilo también estaba molesto por las falacias y exageraciones por parte de Homura y Koharu.

–¡¿Cómo?! –se preguntó Sarutobi –¿Cómo pude confiar en ese par de traidores por tanto tiempo?. Esos dos bastardos y Danzo van a suplicar de que los mate pero los tendré torturando las 24 horas del día hasta que no puedan más o simplemente se mueran.

–Akira-san –dijo Koharu –como ha visto hemos presentado hechos en donde Sarutobi no ha estado a la altura de un Kage al tomar decisiones, pero el hecho más grave en opinión del consejo es el robo del pergamino de sellos prohibidos que ocurrió hace un poco más de dos semanas. Yo, como miembro del Consejo de Konoha y en representación del consejo civil pido que Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, pase al centro de la sala para ser cuestionado.

Sarutobi fingió estar enfadado con Koharu y Homura, pero en realidad el escenario de Naruto siendo en cierta forma interrogado por los traidores frente a la presencia del Feudal tenía un 80% de posibilidad de suceder según Shikaku.

Después de la conversación con el Feudal, quien se retiro a su mansión que tiene en Konoha, Sarutobi le pidió a Naruto que se quedara para conversar acerca de la reunión y le dijo que respondiera todo tal como fue, que no mintiera porque Danzo, Koharu y Homura se darían cuenta, ya que a pesar de todo fueron grandes shinobis en su tiempo, y que si no quería responder alguna pregunta acerca del pergamino que le dejaron sus padres que dijera que era secreto de clan, lo cual era cierto. Naruto asintió y dijo que probablemente tendría algunas sorpresas para los ancianos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto trajo escalofríos a la espina de Sarutobi porque era la misma sonrisa que el rubio tenía cuando hacía sus bromas a gran escala.

Naruto se puso de pie, tomó su katana y se la colocó en la espalda como siempre la llevaba y luego se colgó el pergamino ya que no se separaba de el por ningún motivo, mucho menos después del patético intento de Sasuke por quitárselo y de los dos intentos de Ne por apoderarse del pergamino que los Anbu evitaron eliminando a los operativos Ne antes de que supieran que les cayó encima.

Después de acomodar la katana y el pergamino para que no molestaran al moverse Naruto comenzó a caminar pero decidió lucirse un poco frente a tanto shinobi. Con un sello con la mano izquierda desapareció en un remolino de viento y fuego y reapareció al medio de la sala con el mismo remolino. Después de todo pasó gran parte de la noche ensayando el Shunshin con una mano hasta que le salió y era lo más lógico, desde su punto de vista, lucirse un poco.

Los shinobis se tensaron al sentir que el rubio moldeó chakra tipo Fuuton y Katon y por instinto llevaron las manos a sus porta kunai para después ver a Naruto simplemente utilizando un Shunshin. Shunshin elemental, pero Shunshin de todas formas. La mayoría de los shinobis y ex-shinobis miraron a Naruto parado al medio de la sala con las manos en los bolsillos y les pasó un solo pensamiento por la cabeza.

–Show off –pensaron Sarutobi y la mayoría de shinobis presentes en la sala e incluso se logró escuchar un problemático proveniente del consejo shinobi.

Danzo simplemente arqueó la ceja izquierda al ver a Naruto apareciendo en un remolino de viento y fuego, notablemente interesado en ver a alguien tan joven usando un Shunshin elemental. Además al ver el Shunshin Danzo confirmó que los rumores de que el rubio haya utilizado dos poderosos jutsus para matar a un escarabajo emperador gigante eran ciertos. Ver para creer dicen por ahí.

Homura miró con disgusto casi incontenible al jinchuriki que causó la muerte de sus tres hijos y por ende de su familia ya que él era el último Mitokado y a su edad ya era casi imposible no tener hijos, ya que por un lado es impotente y los medic-nin nunca se han dedicado a curar la impotencia masculina, y por otro que aunque aún fuera capaz de tener relaciones con una mujer fértil había el riesgo de tener un hijo con algún tipo de discapacidad mental debido a su elevada edad y que haría que se matara al recién nacido de inmediato. [1]

Koharu, por su parte, miró al rubio con desdén ya que lo consideraba como un ser inferior, una peste que no merece respirar el mismo aire que ella. Sabiendo que Homura no trataría de buena forma al jinchuriki, Koharu decidió realizar las preguntas para evitar que el plan se arruinara, al fin y al cabo el jinchuriki no se destacaba por su agudeza mental. Que equivocada estaba la anciana y al final de cuentas eso le costaría muy caro.

–Nombre, edad y ocupación –dijo Koharu iniciando la serie de preguntas y tratando de sonar lo más intimidante posible.

–Uzumaki Naruto, doce años, Genin de Konohagakure no Sato –respondió el rubio con un rostro inmutable.

–Te advierto Uzumaki que no es bueno mentir frente al consejo –dijo Homura en tono severo –tú no te graduaste de la academia.

Koharu asintió y Naruto miró al par de ancianos y sonrió.

–Les recomendaría que fueran a ver a un medic-nin porque parece que les falla bastante la vista –dijo Naruto señalando a su hitai-ate en su frente –soy un shinobi de Konoha.

Homura miró a Naruto con odio y Koharu frunció el ceño. Los shinobis contuvieron la risa ante el comentario de Naruto que tenía los cojones para ridiculizar a los ancianos al rostro frente a tanta gente. Tsume se mordía el labio fuertemente para evitar largarse a reír, a pesar de ser una Jounin habían veces que su naturaleza como Inuzuka la hacía perder el control de sus emociones. Sarutobi dejó escapar una leve risa y el Feudal tuvo que taparse la mitad inferior del rostro con el abanico.

–¿Dónde obtuviste ese hitai-ate? –preguntó Koharu.

–Hokage-sama me lo entregó ayer y me hizo un shinobi oficial de Konoha –dijo Naruto que después se llevó el dedo índice al mentón –aunque aún no me he sacado la foto para completar mi licencia shinobi y quede todo registrado. En fin, eso no importa ahora, mañana será otro día.

–No realices ese tipo de comentarios Uzumaki y limítate a responder las preguntas que te realicen –dijo Homura.

–Ok, ok –dijo Naruto para después mirar a un lado como si nada ocurriera –vaya como afecta la falta de sexo en la gente.

–¡Uzumaki! –dijo Homura fuertemente a lo que Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Naruto fingiendo nerviosismo –lo dije en voz alta, ¿cierto?, bueno lo siento, es que a veces no puedo evitar que mis pensamientos se queden en mi cabeza… y como dicen por ahí, la verdad duele.

Tsume se largó a reír pero un codazo en el costado por parte de Hiashi, que tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, hizo que se callara y comenzara a sobarse el costado.

–¡Basta Uzumaki, no estamos aquí para tus bromas! –gritó Homura con el rostro rojo con la ira que trataba con mucho esfuerzo de contener

–Lo siento, de verdad no fue mi intensión –dijo Naruto con las palmas al frente –mejor sigamos con las preguntas antes de que se me sigan escapando las palabras… aunque sean la verdad.

Koharu agarró a Homura del brazo para que no hiciera algo estúpido. Danzo estaba considerando matar al par de ancianos después por dejarse humillar de esa forma por un niño de doce años.

–Será mejor que pienses dos veces antes de hablar Uzumaki –dijo Koharu –no querrás ser castigado y que se te revoque tu estatus de Genin por insultar a miembros del consejo.

–¿El consejo puede hacer eso? –preguntó Naruto fingiendo sorpresa a lo que Koharu asintió –vaya no pensaba que Jiji estuviera tan desesperado para darle poder a un grupo de ancianos de su misma edad –Naruto miró a Sarutobi –Jiji, no haz escuchado que en la juventud soplan vientos de cambio, es una frase muy conocida.

Varias risas escaparon de los shinobis al ver los rostros de ultraje de los dos asesores del Hokage. En el estrado ninguno de los tres hombres de gran poder político y militar pudieron contener las risas.

–No había escuchado eso Naruto-kun –respondió Sarutobi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Es porque pasas todo el día con el papeleo o leyendo ese libro naranja y riendo como una colegiala sicópata asechando al popular de la escuela –comentó Naruto –igual que esas fangirl de la academia que lo único que trataban era impresionar al todopoderoso Uchiha Sasuke, que de todopoderoso tiene el ego solamente y esa vara de varios metros de largo metida en el trasero… cómo puede caminar con eso incrustado, ni Kami lo sabe.

Ahora las risas no eran risas, eran carcajadas. Incluso los miembros traidores del consejo civil no pudieron evitar reírse ante el comentario del Uchiha. Hasta Danzo encontró gracioso los comentarios hacia Sarutobi y el Uchiha. Hiruzen por su parte tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo porque Naruto reveló su más sórdido pasatiempo.

El Feudal se inclinó hacia Sarutobi para hablarle en susurros.

–Hiruzen-kun, no sabía que eras fanático de la serie Icha Icha de Jiraiya-kun –comentó el Feudal –más tarde podemos comentar de los libros y puedes llamar a Jiraiya-kun para darle algunas sugerencias que tengo pensadas desde hace tiempo.

Jiraiya que estaba escondido con su Toton no Jutsu escribía velozmente los comentarios de Naruto para agregarlos a uno de los personajes de su próximo libro. El muchacho era una mina de oro.

–Voy a darle un porcentaje de las ganancias al gaki cuando el libro salga a la venta –pensó Jiraiya –aunque no necesite el dinero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

–Uzumaki, no tientes tu suerte –dijo Homura a regañadientes.

–¿Me estás amenazando? –preguntó Naruto en un tono serio mirando a Homura fijamente a los ojos. Los presentes en la sala se callaron al ver que la tensión entre el anciano y el rubio subía.

–Es una advertencia –dijo Homura.

–Ahh, entonces estamos de lo más bien roosui-san –dijo Naruto dándole unas palmadas al brazo al anciano lo que produjo una reacción de impacto en Homura al ser llamado senil frente a todos los presentes –no me gusta que me amenacen porque después me empiezan a picar las manos hasta que les haga una broma. No me gustaría hacerte una broma roosui-san porque te puedes morir de un infarto por la impresión y no quiero que me culpen de matar a un anciano, por muy senil que sea.

Las carcajadas nuevamente se escucharon en la sala del consejo y ahora eran los pocos los que no se reían. Ibiki sonreía ampliamente, algo poco visto en él, por los comentarios del rubio.

–Hay que reconocerlo –dijo Ibiki a Genma que estaba a su lado con el típico senbon en la boca –el gaki tiene cojones para insultar a Homura de esa forma.

Genma sólo asintió y siguió observando lo que sucedía. Usagi en el lugar donde estaba sentado junto a Neko sacó un cartel con un 9.8 de la nada.

–¿9.8? es muy bajo –dijo Neko –yo le doy un diez.

–Le falto un poco de carisma –dijo Usagi manteniendo el letrero en alto.

Las risas continuaron hasta que Homura simplemente explotó.

–¡Silencio! –gritó Homura enrabiado –¡Esto no es un circo, es una sesión del Consejo de Konoha!, ¡Les recuerdo que está el Feudal presente y ustedes se comportan como imbéciles!

Las palabras de Homura entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro en los partidarios del Sandaime que mantenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Los partidarios del Sandaime siguieron riendo hasta que de a poco comenzaron a callarse para la molestia de Homura y Koharu que cada vez se sentían más ridiculizados por los shinobis y en especial por el rubio que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

–No nos hagas llamar a los Anbu para que te castiguen, Uzumaki –dijo Koharu –ahora compórtate como un shinobi y no vuelvas a ridiculizarnos a todos frente al Feudal.

Naruto miró a la anciana como si no hubiera hecho nada y asintió. Cuando Koharu miró a Homura quien asintió Naruto comenzó a toser y algunos pudieron escuchar un "lame verga" entre los tosidos. Homura y Koharu escucharon el insulto pero decidieron no seguirle el juego al jinchuriki y guardar su rabia para después de haber sacado a Sarutobi del puesto de Hokage y hacerse con el control de Konoha.

–El que ríe al último ríe mejor Uzumaki –dijo Homura –que no se te olvide.

–Eso es no es cierto –dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza –el que ríe al último es quien no entendió el chiste porque es un idiota.

Sorprendentemente para los miembros del consejo shinobi, Shibi asintió ante los dichos de Naruto. Cuando Shibi miró a Shikaku dándole una mirada de extrañeza el Aburame se acomodó los lentes de sol.

–Tiene bastante lógica –dijo Shibi a lo que Shikaku rodó los ojos y murmuró problemático.

–Uzumaki, basta de tus comentarios infantiles –dijo Homura –Koharu por favor prosigue.

Koharu asintió.

–Uzumaki, cuéntanos lo que ocurrió desde el incidente del pergamino –dijo Koharu a lo que Naruto asintió.

–Bueno, tras reprobar en la academia por no poder realizar un Bunshin no Jutsu, que de por cierto es una técnica inútil que no engaña ni a un Genin medio decente, comencé a deambular por la aldea donde Mizuki me interceptó y me dijo que lo acompañara –dijo Naruto –me dijo de un examen secreto de Genin que consistía en ingresar a la Mansión Hokage y robar un pergamino supuestamente para Genin y aprender una técnica antes de la hora de reunión en el bosque cercano al campo de entrenamiento 1.

Koharu asintió.

–No encontraste extraño que un sensei de la academia te haya dado información de donde encontrar el pergamino –preguntó Koharu –¿Por qué no te acercaste al otro profesor de la academia o al director para preguntarle acerca del examen?

–No tenía por qué sospechar de Mizuki en ese momento –dijo Naruto –era un profesor de la academia y un oficial superior, así que yo tenía que obedecer sus órdenes si quería graduarme.

–Igual deberías haber confirmado lo que te dijo Mizuki –dijo Koharu –expusiste un peligroso pergamino que podría haber llegado a las manos de Orochimaru.

–Uno obedece las órdenes de sus superiores –dijo Naruto –y en el momento no sabía que contenía el pergamino ni que Mizuki me estaba engañando. Yo no puedo andar cuestionando siempre las órdenes de mis superiores recurriendo a otros shinobis de igual o mayor rango. Uno recibe una orden de un superior y obedece.

Los shinobis asintieron y Koharu supo que no podía darle más vueltas al tema porque el rubio tenía razón. El no tenía cómo saber que Mizuki era un traidor y estaba obedeciendo a un superior.

–Está bien, no cometiste error al obedecer a tu superior –dijo Koharu –¿Cómo entraste a la Mansión Hokage?

–Cuando anocheció comencé a prepararme para infiltrarme a la mansión –dijo Naruto –llegué al lugar y comencé a observar las patrullas de Anbu y después de unos minutos encontré un lapso de 37 segundos en que una ventana no estaba en el rango de los escuadrones así que corrí a la ventana que afortunadamente estaba abierta y entré al lugar. Después comencé a seguir las instrucciones de Mizuki para encontrar la habitación con los pergaminos, pero en el camino me encontré con Jiji al cual derroté con mi Kage Killer.

–Estás diciendo que derrotaste al Hokage –dijo Homura incrédulo –cómo un simple estudiante de la academia puede derrotar a un Kage.

–Así –dijo Naruto haciendo el sello para el Henge –Oiroke no Jutsu.

Cuando el humo se disipó las reacciones fueron variadas. Unos comenzaron a sangrar por la nariz pero pudieron contenerse o disimular que nada pasaba. Otros simplemente perdieron el conocimiento. Y la mayoría de las mujeres presentes apretaban los puños ante el Jutsu pervertido.

Sarutobi estaba apretándose la nariz, a pesar de haber visto el Jutsu anteriormente igual sufría sus efectos. El Feudal y Akira abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y comenzaron a sangrar por la nariz al ver a la voluptuosa rubia desnuda.

Jiraiya, era un caso aparte. Primero casi pierde el control sobre el Toton no Jutsu pero pudo recuperarlo. Después comenzó a reír pervertidamente para después comenzar a escribir las descripciones de la rubia para agregarla como un personaje para sus libros y realizó una nota mental de exigirle al rubio que realizara su técnica cuando los recursos para realizar su investigación escasearan.

Danzo, Homura y Koharu miraron a la rubia sin reacción visible, lo cual podría implicar dos cosas, que tienen un buen control de sus emociones o que simplemente son unos ancianos apáticos. Al parecer es lo segundo.

–Uzumaki –dijo Koharu –estás diciendo que con un Henge de una mujer desnuda derrotaste al Hokage.

–Sirve para todos los pervertidos –dijo Naruto volviendo a la normalidad –está en la naturaleza del hombre ser algo pervertido, es por algo que se les enseña a las kunoichis el arte de seducción, perdón se les enseñaba, ahora no sé por qué no lo hacen.

–No cambies el tema –dijo Koharu –después qué sucedió.

–Después encontré el lugar con los pergaminos y revisando los estantes encontré el pergamino de sellos prohibidos, no que supiera ese era el pergamino que estaba sacando en el momento –dijo Naruto.

–Y el otro pergamino –preguntó Koharu –el que portas en la espalda.

–Cuando salía con el pergamino de sellos prohibidos vi algo que me llamó la atención –dijo Naruto –cuando me acerqué encontré este pergamino con el símbolo que tenían las ropas que me regalaba Jiji. Cuando le pregunté del símbolo a jiji, él me respondió que me representaba y representaba mis orígenes y no le di vueltas al tema porque en ese entonces tenía ocho años. Suponiendo que el pergamino era para mí por tener el símbolo, simplemente lo saqué. Después de tener ambos pergaminos huí de la mansión y partí al lugar donde me encontraría con Mizuki al amanecer. Llegué al claro en el bosque y me puse a entrenar. Abrí el pergamino de sellos prohibidos y vi que la primera técnica era el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Maldije mi mala suerte porque la primera técnica era un Bunshin pero igual comencé a entrenar para aprenderla. Horas después ya había perfeccionado el Kage Bunshin.

–Detente ahí –dijo Koharu –dices que perfeccionaste un kinjutsu de rango B en cuestión de horas. Ni algunos Jounin podrían hacer eso.

–Tener al más fuerte de los bijuu encerrado dentro de mí tiene sus beneficios –dijo Naruto sonriendo –uno de los cuales es la cantidad enorme de chakra que según mis cálculos debe ser el doble o triple que la de un Kage. Aunque eso produce que mi control de chakra sea casi inexistente si no realizo ejercicios de control. Es por eso que fallé el examen de la academia porque ahí no enseñan control de chakra aparte de mantener una hoja pegada a la frente. Además el nivel de chakra de un estudiante de academia o Genin novato no son muy altos por lo que no se necesita enseñar acerca de control de chakra más allá del ejercicio de la hoja en la frente. Si los profesores de la academia me hubieran tomado en cuenta y no ignorado como siempre, se hubieran dado cuenta que mis reservas son enormes y me hubieran ayudado a controlar mi chakra enseñándome ejercicios de control como caminar por los árboles y después por el agua, pero siempre me ignoraron… es como si quisieran que yo no aprobara la academia o alguien les haya dado la orden de no enseñarme.

Ante el último comentario muchos miembros del consejo civil palidecieron un poco lo cual no fue ignorado por los shinobis de la sala. Sarutobi sonrió al ver sus reacciones.

–¿Cómo sabes acerca de esos ejercicios de control? –preguntó Koharu tranquilamente ignorando la última acusación de Naruto –no es el conocimiento para un estudiante de academia.

–Cualquier persona que sea por lo menos un poco observadora podría saber acerca de esos ejercicios –dijo Naruto –basta con caminar cerca de los campos de entrenamiento y uno ve a los shinobis caminando por los árboles y por el agua. Además esa información no está restringida y cualquiera puede sacar un libro de la biblioteca pública acerca del control de chakra. Sólo me basto usar un Henge para entrar a la biblioteca, que me tiene expulsado no sé por qué, y sacar algunos libros –Naruto rió –lo más divertido que eso ocurrió cuando todos los shinobis me estaban buscando por lo del pergamino robado. Es increíble como no se dieron cuenta que estaba en la misma aldea caminando con libros, si hasta saludaba a algunos de los shinobis que pasaban cerca de mí, aunque vez que veía a un Inuzuka me iba hacia otro lado porque a ellos no podría haberlos engañado con un Henge.

–Vuelve a lo que sucedió ese día –dijo Koharu a lo que Naruto asintió.

–Después de perfeccionar el Kage Bunshin noté el gasto de chakra y con los clones empezamos a discutir acerca de si el pergamino era o no de nivel Genin –dijo Naruto –después leí las advertencias del Jutsu y vi que los demás jutsus también eran kinjutsus así que ahí confirmé que algo andaba mal. Después de descubrir las ventajas del Kage Bunshin que lo que un con aprende lo aprende el original cuando el clon se dispersa, decidí irme del lugar para entrenar con el pergamino y aprender nuevos jutsus. Agarré ambos pergaminos y partí a buscar un lugar para entrenar donde no me encontraran fácilmente. En el camino cree unos Kage Bunshin que se encargaban de borrar el rastro que iba dejando yo y otros clones que tenía conmigo buscando un lugar para entrenar. Buscamos por horas hasta que encontramos el bosque de la muerte. Porque aún no amanecía no me di cuenta de la advertencia de estar entrando al bosque de la muerte y que estaba cerca al sector prohibido. Cuando me adentré al bosque y encontré un lugar para acampar y entrenar, mandé a unos clones a buscar comida, ropa, armas, kit médicos y el equipo de supervivencia a mi casa. Cuando tenía el campamento listo me puse a entrenar con ambos pergaminos.

–¿Por qué no le avisaste al Hokage dónde estabas? –preguntó Homura.

–Envié a un clon a la oficina de Jiji a avisarle que tenía ambos pergaminos y que fue Mizuki quien me dijo que entrara a robar el pergamino –dijo Naruto –el clon le dijo que iba a entrenar con los pergaminos y desapareció antes de que le preguntaran donde estaba yo entrenando porque yo le di esa orden –Naruto sonrió –por cierto, mi clon vio cuando Jiji los puso en su lugar en su oficina al partir el escritorio y después incrustar al tuerto del bastón en la pared. Nunca me había reído tanto. Casi se mearon igual como lo hizo el Uchiha ayer.

Homura y Koharu fruncieron el ceño ante el insulto. Danzo, por su parte, estaba sorprendido porque en ningún momento sintió la presencia del Kage Bunshin escondido en la oficina, lo que le preocupó porque no es fácil que alguien pase desapercibido frente a él y menos desde que tiene el Sharingan de Shisui en su ojo derecho, ya que desde que se le implantó el Sharingan le era más fácil identificar el uso de chakra y la presencia de una persona en un lugar.

–¿Qué aprendiste del pergamino de sellos prohibidos? –preguntó Koharu.

–Un shinobi no revela su arsenal de jutsus a cualquiera, Koharu-san –dijo Naruto –sólo mi futuro Jounin-sensei, equipo y el Hokage lo sabrán.

–Pues yo no soy cualquiera y ahora estás en una sesión del Consejo con la presencia del Feudal así que responde –dijo Koharu enfadada.

Naruto suspiró y miró brevemente al Sandaime quien asintió.

–Aprendí todos los jutsus Fuuton, Katon y los no elementales que tenía el pergamino de sellos prohibidos –dijo Naruto –los jutsus Suiton, Doton, Raiton, jutsus de clanes como los jutsus Mokuton del Shodaime o los kinjutsus del Clan Yamanaka, Fuinjutsu y Juinjutsu no los aprendí. Los jutsus de clanes es obvio porque no pertenezco a ellos. Los jutsus Suiton, Doton y Raiton porque a pesar de haberlos intentado no pude hacerlos lo que indica que no tengo afinidad para esos jutsus por el momento. Los Fuinjutsu y Juinjutsu no los aprendí porque necesitaba conocimiento anterior en Fuinjutsu, yo creo que Jiji y Jiraiya podrían aprender y realizar esos jutsus sin cometer algún tipo de error.

Koharu asintió notablemente sorprendida. El resto de personas que no conocían esa información también estaban sorprendidos por la capacidad del rubio de aprender diversos kinjutsus en tan poco tiempo.

–¿Qué aprendiste del otro pergamino? –preguntó Koharu.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo responder esa pregunta –dijo Naruto –secreto de clan.

–¿Secreto de Clan? –preguntó Homura en un tono para ridiculizar a Naruto –Uzumaki tu eres un huérfano.

–Porque mis padres murieron el día del ataque del Kyuubi –dijo Naruto –mi madre murió por complejidades en el parto lo cual ya sabían que ocurriría por una enfermedad que ella tenía y mi padre murió sellando al Kyuubi dentro de mí.

Todos los que no sabían de la herencia de Naruto miraron boquiabiertos al rubio.

–¿Qué no lo sabían? –preguntó Naruto con un notorio sarcasmo para luego sonreír –es cierto señoras y señores. Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, soy hijo de Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha y de Uzumaki Kushina, última miembro del Clan Uzumaki del País del Remolino y refugiada en Konoha después de la destrucción del País del Remolino por parte de Iwa, por lo tanto, soy el último miembro del Clan Namikaze de Konoha y el Clan Uzumaki del País del Remolino.

El lado civil del consejo estalló en gritos de quejas contra el Sandaime por la falta de respeto al difunto Yondaime y la difunta Kushina-hime o diciendo que era una total y completa mentira.

Homura, Koharu y Danzo miraron al rubio para después mirar a Sarutobi con un notable odio hacia el Hokage por ocultarles ese tipo de información. Si hubieran sabido que el jinchuriki era el hijo del Yondaime y la princesa del País del Remolino, hubieran empleado la misma táctica que ocuparon con Uchiha Sasuke para controlarlo.

–No sólo el poder del Kyuubi, pero también el Hirashin no Jutsu y el resto del repertorio del Yondaime junto al vasto conocimiento del Clan Uzumaki en una sola persona –pensó Danzo mirando a Naruto –Sarutobi, maldito desgraciado, cuando dejes de ser Hokage no habrá forma de que escapes de mi ira por ocultarme esa información. ¿Cómo fui tan imbécil al no juntar las piezas?. El jinchuriki es un Minato en miniatura con marcas en la cara y además Sarutobi le dio el apellido Uzumaki. Fueron pistas claras para cualquiera que quisiera darle una segunda mirada al jinchuriki. De seguro que todos los líderes de los clanes lo saben desde hace años. ¡Maldita sea! –Danzo miró el pergamino en la espalda de Naruto y luego la katana que portaba –ni mis shinobis de Ne pudieron decirme algo acerca de la katana. ¡Montón de idiotas!, es cosa de verla y uno puede reconocer la katana de Kushina. En ese pergamino están las técnicas del Clan Uzumaki, el Clan Namikaze y las técnicas de Minato. ¡Debo tenerlo en mi poder como sea!.

Durante y después de su parlamento mental, Danzo no consideró que Naruto podía haber aprendido alguna de las técnicas de ese pergamino. Un error que le costaría caro.

–¡Hokage-sama! –gritó uno de los miembros del consejo civil –¡Esto no puede seguir así!, ¡El maldito demonio no puede venir y decir que es el hijo de Yondaime-sama y Kushina-sama!, ¡Es una mentira!.

La mirada fría que le envió Sarutobi al miembro del consejo que fue lo suficientemente estúpido para insultar a Naruto en su presencia, envió escalofríos a muchos miembros del consejo civil que lograron ver los ojos del Hokage. Muchos de ellos, en especial el que insultó a Naruto, se callaron de forma inmediata.

Sarutobi se puso de pie y levantó la mano. Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio para prestarle atención al Hokage.

–Quiero que cada uno de ustedes sepa que Uzumaki Naruto es el hijo único de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina –dijo Sarutobi tranquilamente para luego mirar a cada uno de los miembros del consejo que habían ordenado lastimar a Naruto de una forma u otra –Minato pidió en su voluntad que Naruto, su hijo, fuera tratado como un héroe por ser el verdadero sacrificio que se realizó en la derrota del Kyuubi, pero ustedes… ¡Ustedes simplemente ignoraron la voluntad de el Yondaime Hokage y hicieron todo lo posible para lastimar a su hijo quien es el único que mantiene al Kyuubi encerrado!

Los gritos del Sandaime al final hizo que algunos de los miembros del consejo civil bajaran la cabeza en arrepentimiento. Sarutobi miró alrededor y sacó un pergamino de entre su túnica para entregárselo al Feudal. Todos los partidarios del Sandaime supieron que el momento de actuar había llegado.

El Feudal tomó el pergamino en sus manos y se puso de pie. Akira también se levantó de su asiento y colocó su mano en la funda de su katana que tenía al lado izquierdo de su cintura. Ese gesto trajo la atención de Danzo, Homura y Koharu.

–Miembros del Consejo de Konoha –dijo el Feudal –¿Saben lo que tengo en mis manos?

Los miembros del consejo civil se miraban entre ellos confundidos. Danzo tuvo el presentimiento que algo no andaba bien.

–Un pergamino Daimyo-sama –dijo Danzo al ver que todos los demás seguían en silencio.

–Bien hecho, Danzo-san –dijo el Feudal quien arrojó el pergamino a Danzo en un acto jamás visto en él al arrojar algo –ábrelo Danzo-san.

A Danzo no le agradaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo. Tranquilamente, aunque internamente no estaba tan tranquilo, comenzó a abrir el pergamino y vio que contenía varios sellos dibujados dentro. Arqueó la ceja al ver que cada sello era un tipo de sello de almacenamiento. Miró al Feudal quien asintió como dándole autorización para liberar lo que fuera que contuviera cada sello. Aplicó chakra al primer sello y salieron algunos documentos que tomó con la mano, pero al momento de leerlo su ojos izquierdo se abrió al máximo y los papeles se escaparon de sus manos debido a que perdió el agarre.

–Dime Danzo-san –dijo el Feudal –qué pudiste ver con el Sharingan de Uchiha Shisui en esos pergaminos.

A atención de todos los presentes se centró en Danzo. Algunos miembros del consejo civil comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos ante las palabras del Feudal. Homura y Koharu, sabiendo que Danzo tenía el Sharingan en su ojo derecho, comenzaron a ponerse muy nerviosos.

El Feudal, Hiruzen y Akira simplemente sonrieron al ver a Danzo impactado al ver los documentos de algunas de las actividades de Ne y algunos crimines de parte de miembros del consejo. El Feudal levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos. De inmediato el lugar se llenó de Anbu que se situaron con una katana en el cuello de cada uno de los miembros corruptos y traidores del consejo.

–Daimyo-dono –dijo Homura tratando de mantener la calma –¿Qué significa esto?.

–te atreves a cuestionar al Feudal, Homura –dijo Akira mirando con odio al anciano consejero y llevando su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su katana.

–Akira-kun, no es necesario –dijo el Feudal moviendo el abanico –Homura, Koharu y ciertos miembros del honorable consejo civil de Konoha –las palabras del Feudal iban cargadas con sarcasmo –en ese pergamino está toda la evidencia que Hiruzen-kun me entregó de las actividades ilícitas que cada uno de ustedes ha cometido desde que Sarutobi retomó el poder hace doce años. Conspiraciones contra el Hokage y contra mí. Asesinato de shinobis de Konoha. Entrega de información a enemigos de Konoha y el País del Fuego. Ataques contra algunos miembros de los clanes de Konoha. Ataques contra el heredero del Clan Namikaze y el Clan Uzumaki. Abuso de poder. Planes para asesinar al Hokage y cada uno de los líderes de los clanes de Konoha. Cooperación con grandes criminales en negocios ilícitos como venta de esclavos y tráfico de drogas. Rapto de menores en el País del fuego y otros países para después ser entrenados en Ne. Intercambio de información con Orochimaru a través de los espías del Sannin traidor en Konoha. Secuestros. Violación. Estafa. La lista es tan grande que podríamos pasar un par de horas nombrando cada uno de sus crímenes.

Los traidores comenzaron a temblar porque de alguna forma fueron descubiertos. Danzo mantuvo la calma y se puso de pie, ignorando la katana en su cuello.

–Daimyo-dono –dijo Danzo –toda esta información es falsa. Estamos siendo acusados injustamente porque aquí todos somos leales a Konoha y el País del Fuego.

–Ahora te atreves a mentirme al rostro Danzo –dijo el Feudal con disgusto –hay un testigo ocular que vio una reunión entre Homura, Koharu y tú en unas de tus conspiración. Ese testigo está presente en esta sala.

–Y quién podría ser ese testigo –preguntó Danzo tratando de mantener la calma.

–Uzumaki Naruto –respondió el Feudal con una sonrisa.

Todos miraron a Naruto que levantó la mano.

–Yo –dijo Naruto saludando como Kakashi quien sonrió bajo la máscara desde su asiento.

Danzo miró a Naruto fríamente y luego al Feudal.

–Y usted le cree a un niño, Daimyo-dono –preguntó Danzo.

–Por supuesto –dijo el Feudal –después de todo Naruto-kun fue quien dijo que Mizuki era el cerebro del robo del pergamino lo que permitió sorprender a Mizuki con el espía de Orochimaru Akado Yoroi, el cual fue seguido por los miembros de Anbu quienes descubrieron a los otros espías de Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto y Tsurugi Misumi, los cuales fueron vistos hablando con varios de los miembros del consejo civil y shinobis de Ne. También fue Naruto-kun quien dio la información del edificio donde se encontraba un centro de operaciones de Ne. El edificio donde los Anbu encontraron gran parte de la evidencia y que tiene en su sótano dos túneles que llevan al complejo de entrenamiento de Ne y otro edificio perteneciente a tu organización. El mismo edificio que fue invadido por equipos de Anbu y varios Jounin –el Feudal mira a Sarutobi –Hiruzen-kun, ¿Cómo salió la operación?.

–Fue un éxito Daimyo-dono –respondió Sarutobi sonriendo al ver la reacción de Danzo y sus antiguos asesores –se ha exterminado a todo shinobi perteneciente a Ne y se han asegurado los edificios. Mientras no tenga el reporte de los líderes de la misión no podré decirle más de lo que le dije ahora, Daimyo-dono, pero tenga por seguro que el problema de Ne fue solucionado.

–Ves Danzo –dijo el Feudal –perdiste.

El rostro de Danzo cambio de tranquilo a iracundo en cuestión de segundos. Todo su esfuerzo, todo el trabajo de años a la mierda por el maldito Sarutobi y el maldito jinchuriki. Pero todo no estaba acabado, antes de morir le demostraría a Sarutobi y al imbécil del Feudal que con él no se juega. Si él muere, Sarutobi o el Feudal también, con suerte se los llevaría a ambos.

Danzo tiró la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando al Anbu, quien no esperaba el golpe, en plena máscara. Luego en un rápido movimiento descubrió su Sharingan y desfundó su katana que tenía oculta en su bastón. No se molestó con el Anbu que estaba detrás suyo porque si no actuaba rápido no iba a alcanzar a matar a Sarutobi o el Feudal.

Mostrando una agilidad impensable para un anciano que necesitaba de un bastón para caminar, Danzo se salió del alcance del Anbu y se impulsó hacia el estrado. Los shinobis, líderes de clanes y Anbu sacaron sus armas para lanzarse a interceptar a Danzo antes de que alcanzara al sorprendido Feudal, pero el sonido de un kunai volando por el aire y después un rayo amarillo que no se había visto hace doce años y que algunos sólo habían leído detuvo a los shinobis y Anbu.

Ahí, parado sobre el estrado, estaba Naruto con su katana desenfundada esperando el ataque de Danzo. El anciano poseedor del Sharingan vio al rubio aparecer en un rayo amarillo bloqueando su paso hacia el Feudal lo cual le hizo hervir la sangre, en especial la sonrisa que tenía el rubio en el rostro. La aparición de Naruto hizo salir de su estupor a Sarutobi y a Akira que hicieron retroceder al Feudal.

–¡Maldito Jinchuriki! –gritó Danzo a unos metros de Naruto –¡Muere!

Danzo abanicó diagonalmente para cortar a Naruto en dos pero el rubio detuvo el ataque, pero el kunai que se clavó en su pecho hizo que sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa y que perdiera el agarre en la katana.

–Imbécil, el Sharingan puede prever los movimientos de oponente –dijo Danzo que tenía el kunai con la mano izquierda –púdrete en el infierno jinchuriki.

Danzo giró el kunai para producir más daño y luego lo retiró, pero en vez de ver salir sangre y que el rubio cayera por la fatal herida, Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo.

–Gatotsu Ishiki –escuchó Danzo antes de ser atravesado por tres katanas, dos en los hombros pasando a cortar los nervios a los brazos haciéndolos inutilizables y la otra katana le atravesó el tronco y milagrosamente no atravesó ningún órgano vital, aunque si dolía bastante.

Danzo giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y se encontró con los ojos de Naruto los cuales parecieran ser del mismo shinigami mientras le arranca el alma del cuerpo.

–Imbécil –dijo Naruto sacando la katana que clavó en el hombro derecho de Danzo. Sus clones que clavaron sus katanas en el tronco y hombro derecho también hicieron lo mismo antes de desaparecer.

Al momento de que le sacaran las tres katanas, Danzo cayó al suelo de rodillas. A pesar del fuerte dolor en ambos hombros y en el abdomen no les dio la satisfacción de que los malditos bastardos fieles al Sandaime, y en especial el maldito jinchuriki, lo escucharan gritar.

Los shinobis miraban impactados lo sucedido. Primero vieron a Danzo lanzándose a atacar al Feudal. Después se escuchó el ruido de un kunai por el aire. Luego un rayo amarillo recorrió la sala hasta el estrado para mostrar a Naruto con su katana desenfundada esperando a Danzo que le gritó al rubio. Luego vieron a Danzo incrustando un kunai en el pecho al rubio después de que este detuviera su ataque, para después ver a Naruto desaparecer en una nube de humo y que tres Naruto aparecieran a las espaldas de Danzo y lo atravesaran con sus katanas. Todo eso en no más de diez segundos.

Naruto hizo un movimiento rápido con su katana hacia abajo mandando la sangre que esta tenía al piso. Luego enfundó su katana y le dio un golpe con la rodilla a la nuca de Danzo que mandó al anciano de boca al piso ya inconsciente por el golpe.

–Jiji –dijo Naruto llamando la atención del estupefacto Sarutobi –no ataque ningún punto vital porque sé que quieres castigarlo personalmente, pero si no recibe ayuda médica morirá por la pérdida de sangre.

–¡Anbu! –dijo Sarutobi después de un par de segundos –ya saben el procedimiento. Llévense a Danzo y a los demás traidores. Aseguren que Danzo sobreviva hasta que me encargue de él.

Después de un fuerte "Hai" por parte de los Anbu, estos comenzaron a poner esposas con sellos que suprimen el chakra y provocan una explosión si las esposas son destruidas a la fuerza a cada uno de los traidores y después comenzaron a llevarse a los traidores a tirones para darle mayor humillación a los traidores al ser tratados como un criminal cualquiera. Cuatro Anbu se acercaron al inconsciente Danzo y uno de ellos le cerró las heridas un poco para que no muriera por pérdida de sangre mientras es trasladado a las celdas donde sería sanado parcialmente para después de ser asegurado con sellos de todo tipo que eviten su escape. Los cuatro Anbu desaparecieron con Danzo mediante un Shunshin.

Sarutobi después se dirigió al resto de los presentes.

–Todo lo ocurrido hoy queda estrictamente prohibido de ser divulgado a quien no estuvo presente en la sesión hasta que se haga un anuncio oficial –dijo Sarutobi –después realizaremos una sesión con el resto del consejo para determinar cuando se ejecutaran a los traidores y ver sus opiniones en divulgar o no la verdad de la masacre Uchiha. También veremos cuando daremos a conocer la ascendencia de Namikaze Naruto. Por ahora tienen que seguir refiriéndose a él como Uzumaki. No quiero que haya rumores en la aldea acerca de un heredero de Minato porque ya saben como son los aldeanos. Ahora pueden retirarse.

Los shinobis, miembros del consejo shinobi y los cuatro miembros del consejo civil leales a Sarutobi asintieron y se dispusieron a retirarse de la sala. Sarutobi después se acercó a Naruto y puso la mano en su hombro.

–Eso fue arriesgado de tu parte Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi –pero te doy las gracias por reaccionar tan rápidamente. Después hablaremos más de lo que pasó.

–Ok, Jiji –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

–Neko –dijo Sarutobi y Yuugao apareció frente a él –acompaña a Naruto-kun hasta su departamento.

Yuugao asintió sabiendo que tenía que llamar al resto de su equipo para después vigilar el domicilio del rubio en caso de que alguien quisiera atacarlo.

–Nos vemos después Jiji –dijo Naruto que después miró al Feudal y le realizó una reverencia –hasta pronto Daimyo-dono.

El Feudal, aún asustado por el repentino ataque de Danzo, le asintió a Naruto quien dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

Sarutobi suspiró agotado mentalmente por la reunión.

–Por fin acabó todo –dijo Sarutobi –Daimyo-dono si desea irse a descansar tendré a un equipo de Anbu para que lo acompañe y vigile su seguridad.

–Gracias Hiruzen-kun –dijo el Feudal –lo que intentó Danzo me dejó bastante nervioso.

–Lo entiendo –dijo Sarutobi –le recomiendo que descanse y más tarde o mañana podemos hablar en privado o si desea con el resto del consejo.

–Está bien Hiruzen-kun –dijo el Feudal –ahora me retiro. Akira-kun vamos al hotel.

–Hai, Daimyo-dono –dijo Akira.

El Feudal y Akira se retiraron de la sala del consejo escoltados por un escuadrón de Anbu. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sarutobi se dejó caer en su asiento notablemente cansado por la larga reunión. Jiraiya terminó su Toton no Jutsu y se acercó a su sensei.

–No me esperaba lo último de Danzo –dijo Sarutobi –lo menospreciamos.

–Fue un intento desesperado por parte de Danzo –dijo Jiraiya asintiendo –menos mal que Naruto actuó rápidamente.

Sarutobi sonrió y asintió.

–Nunca pensé que pudiera hacer el Hirashin –dijo Sarutobi.

–Puede hacerlo por los sellos en los kunai que reconocen su chakra –dijo Jiraiya –Minato creó los kunai para que sólo él y sus descendientes pudieran hacer el Jutsu. El secreto del Hirashin está en los sellos puestos en los kunai que ni siquiera yo pude descifrarlos cuando analicé uno de los kunai. Pero a pesar de que pudo hacerlo se nota que no ha perfeccionado el Jutsu.

–¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –preguntó Hiruzen.

–La ejecución del Hirashin es distinta a la de Minato –dijo Jiraiya –se nota que no sabe controlar su chakra, gasta demasiado al hacer el Jutsu. Creo que puede hacer el Jutsu gracias a los sellos. No creo que comprenda bien la teoría del Jutsu. Pero para eso estoy yo.

–Quiero que pueda perfeccionar ese Jutsu lo antes posible y enséñale el Rasengan –dijo Sarutobi –Naruto necesita subir de nivel rápidamente ahora que se revelará que es el hijo de Minato. Iwa intentará atacarlo y con el Hirashin y el Rasengan tendrá mucho más posibilidades de sobrevivir de un ataque de Jounin de Iwa. Además de que se sepa que Naruto pueda realizar el famoso Jutsu de Minato eliminará cualquier duda de la población de que sea el hijo de Minato.

–Déjalo en mis manos, sensei –dijo Jiraiya sonriendo –el gaki podrá defenderse de los más bien solo y pronto comenzará a ganar fama. Tenemos una leyenda en camino, sensei. No te olvides de eso.

–No lo haré Jiraiya –dijo Sarutobi sonriendo –ahora iré a descansar un poco y después ir a la prisión para ver a los traidores y hacerles saber lo que les sucederá.

Jiraiya asintió y luego miró seriamente a Hiruzen.

–Sensei, no crees que sea hora de elegir al Godaime –dijo Jiraiya.

–Lo he pensado Jiraiya –dijo Hiruzen –pero tú no quieres asumir el puesto, Tsunade no ha puesto pie en Konoha hace años, Kakashi sigue perdido en el camino de la vida y Gai aunque tiene las capacidades no es opción para ser Hokage, su primer acto sería predicar las enseñanzas de la llama de la juventud y poner su spandex verde como atuendo oficial. Hay otras dos opciones pero es imposible que alguno sea elegido Hokage porque el Hokage no sólo es el shinobi más fuerte sino que también es una figura política, el comandante Anbu está catalogado como KIA y el otro es Itachi.

–Tienes razón –dijo Jiraiya –los únicos que podrían asumir el puesto serían Kakashi y Tsunade. Los demás no tienen opción.

–Cuando solucionemos el problema de los traidores y también se realice el ataque a las bases de Orochimaru podremos debatir acerca de un nuevo Hokage –dijo Hiruzen –por ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes en nuestras manos.

–Ok –dijo Jiraiya que sonrió lujuriosamente –ahora voy a continuar con mi investigación. Icha Icha: The Blond Warrior no se escribe solo.

–¿Icha Icha The Blond Warrior? –preguntó Hiruzen –no me digas que…

–¡Así es! –dijo Jiraiya sonriendo –el primer libro de la serie Icha Icha inspirado en mi nuevo aprendiz. Te lo digo sensei, el gaki es una mina de oro. Ya te digo que tiene su club de fans liderado por la heredera Yamanaka y la heredera Hyuuga.

–Espero que Naruto nunca se entere de que está en uno de tus libros –dijo Hiruzen –no le gustan mucho los pervertidos.

–Sensei, con solo una semana volveré a Naruto en el más grande pervertido del mundo –dijo Jiraiya –sólo tienes que dejarlo en mis manos. Aparte si el consejo va a solicitar el Acto de Restauración de Clan no creo que puedan si Naruto decide estar con sólo una mujer.

–Jiraiya –dijo Hiruzen –sabes que Naruto tiene que aceptar que se le dé el ARC, si se niega no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

–Ya te lo dije, sensei –dijo Jiraiya –déjalo todo en mis manos.

Jiraiya despareció con un Shunshin dejando a Sarutobi en la sala del consejo riendo por el entusiasmo de Jiraiya en entrenar a Naruto. A ese Jiraiya no lo había visto desde hace años y sin duda que Naruto fue quien lo motivo a volver a ser como antes.

–Ahora a descansar un poco y después ir a ver a los traidores –dijo Hiruzen –verán por qué me dicen el Dios de los Shinobis.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capítulo IX.

Abrió su ojo para ver donde estaba. No sabía cuanto había estado en ese lugar, horas, días, meses, años. Realmente no lo sabía. Había sido derrotado, a pesar de todas sus maquinaciones secretas durante años había sido derrotado por el viejo simio, igual como lo derrotó la primera vez por el puesto de Hokage. Sus sueños de ser el hombre más poderoso de las naciones elementales fue destruido y ahora, ahora estaba en una celda oscura encadenado de manos y pies y sintiendo un dolor insoportable por todo su cuerpo. Sarutobi había sido el mejor de los dos, de nuevo.

Sintió pasos acercándose hasta que la persona se situó frente a él. Levantó la cabeza para ver a la persona y a pesar de la visión borrosa pudo distinguir la silueta de la persona.

–¿Haz venido a terminar conmigo? –preguntó Danzo mirando a Sarutobi parado frente a él.

La risa del anciano Hokage fue la respuesta del traidor líder de Ne. Su hora aún no había llegado. Su suplicio continuaría.

–Te veo bajo de espíritu Danzo –dijo Sarutobi sonriendo al ver el estado deplorable del traidor –nunca esperé que estuvieras pidiendo la muerte después de tres días de tortura.

¿Tres días?, ¿Tres míseros días y ya lo tenían rogando para que lo mataran?. Sin duda que Sarutobi lo ha tenido torturando sin descanso ya que para él habían pasado por lo menos varias semanas.

–Te menosprecié Sarutobi –dijo Danzo con esfuerzo ya que le dolía hasta hablar.

–Suele suceder Danzo –dijo Hiruzen –todos piensan que porque soy un anciano que no soy un rival a considerar. No estaré en mi mejor momento, pero por algo soy el Hokage de Konoha.

Danzo no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar del dolor.

–Namikaze fue la clave para que ganaras, te hizo volver a tu antiguo ser –dijo Danzo –si no hubiera ocurrido lo del pergamino nunca hubieras tenido los cojones para hacer lo que deberías haber hecho hace años.

–Tienes razón en eso Danzo –dijo Sarutobi –Naruto-kun fue la clave de tu derrota y la de tus peones. Todos hemos menospreciado a Naruto-kun por años. Muchos se han dedicado ignorarlo y no darle una segunda mirada pensando que es una simple escoria, especialmente mis queridos ex-asesores y al final de cuentas fue el mismo Naruto-kun el que causó que mis Anbu encontraran a los espías de Orochimaru y sus reuniones con algunos de tus peones. Fue Naruto-kun quien nos dijo del edificio de Ne y de tu Sharingan que controlaba a las personas.

Danzo sonrió de nuevo.

–Siempre supe que Namikaze sería una pieza importante en quien de los dos saldría victorioso Sarutobi –dijo Danzo –aunque no sabía que era el hijo de Minato el simple hecho de ser el jinchuriki del Kyuubi era un asunto a considerar y a pesar de todos los malos tratos y ser ignorado por la aldea igual creció siendo leal al Hokage y a Konoha. Si no hubiera sido por tu preocupación por el bienestar del muchacho y mi ambición de convertirlo en uno de mis Ne los idiotas de Konoha lo hubieran matado hace tiempo.

Sarutobi asintió aunque Danzo no pudo verlo.

–En eso tienes razón –dijo Sarutobi –sé que evitaste que los miembros del consejo civil y mis asesores pudieran matarlo.

–Homura y Koharu son unos imbéciles y los otros son simples civiles, es obvio que son idiotas –dijo Danzo –el muchacho será una fuerza a temer en el futuro y lo mejor era entrenarlo para que fuera nuestro y no estuviera contra nosotros. Montón de imbéciles.

–Deberías haber elegido bien a tus peones Danzo –dijo Sarutobi –ellos fueron los que al final no te permitieron ser victorioso.

–No hace falta que me lo enrostres, Sarutobi –dijo Danzo –sé perfectamente cuales fueron mis errores. Ahora, no creo que hayas venido a ser una visita social, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

–Claro que no vine a hacer una visita social Danzo –dijo Sarutobi –sólo vine porque me informaron que ya estabas suplicando, así que vine a informarte que esto aún está empezando así que no cedas tan rápidamente. Ibiki-kun y Anko-chan no están muy conformes que los traidores supliquen tanto por sus muertes.

–Me extraña eso de ellos –dijo Danzo.

–Según Anko-chan en un principio fue entretenido, pero dice que lloran tanto que ya no tiene gracia –dijo Sarutobi.

–Entonces tendré que darles un reto –dijo Danzo.

–Me parece que sí –dijo Sarutobi mirando al patético hombre encadenado –nos vemos después Danzo.

Hiruzen comenzó a retirarse pero Danzo lo detuvo.

–Sarutobi –dijo Danzo –espero que te encargues de Konoha y la pongas en lo más alto.

–No tienes de que preocuparte –dijo Sarutobi sin mirar a Danzo y luego salir de la celda, asintiéndole a Anko que estaba con una mirada desquiciada mirando al anciano encadenado.

–Bien Danzo –dijo Anko sonriendo y sacando unos senbon –es hora de jugar con la dulce y tierna Anko-chan.

–Haz lo peor que tengas –dijo Danzo mentalizándose para el dolor que vendría en poco tiempo.

–Déjalo todo en mis manos –dijo Anko tomando un dedo de la mano del anciano y comenzando a introducir un senbon por debajo de la uña.

Danzo apretó la mandíbula fuertemente para que no se le escapara algún quejido, pero su rostro mostraba que el dolor era grande.

–Vamos, muestra más aguante –dijo Anko –esto es sólo el comienzo. Espera cuando comience a calentar los senbon.

Danzo confirmó personalmente que la reputación de Anko no era inventada y se mentalizó para recibir los castigos de la más sádica de los miembros de tortura junto a Ibiki.

Fuera de la celda Sarutobi y Jiraiya observaban las acciones de Anko sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción a las diversas torturas.

–No me esperaba lo último que dijo Danzo –dijo Jiraiya.

–Yo sí –dijo Sarutobi –porque a pesar de todos los crimines que cometió, Danzo siempre fue un patriota y quería lo mejor para Konoha. Lo malo eran sus métodos para lograr sus objetivos.

Jiraiya asintió encontrándole la razón a su sensei.

–¿Cómo van las investigaciones a las bases de Orochimaru? –preguntó Hiruzen.

–He logrado introducir un espía en cada una de las bases que conocemos –respondió Jiraiya –en unos días espero que me entreguen información del layout y datos relevantes de cada una de las bases.

–Hay posibilidad que los descubran –preguntó Hiruzen preocupado por el éxito del ataque a las bases del Sannin traidor.

–Siempre hay posibilidad de que descubran a un espía –dijo Jiraiya –pero no hay posibilidades de que Orochimaru sepa que somos nosotros quienes estamos espiándolo. Ninguno de mis espías sabe para quien trabajan, sólo saben lo que tienen que hacer y a donde enviar la información.

Sarutobi asintió.

–Buen trabajo Jiraiya –dijo Sarutobi –¿Alguna información de Tsunade que hayas encontrado con tu red de espionaje?

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

–Lo último que supe es que estuvo hace dos semanas en Kofu Gai y salió dirigiéndose hacia el sur –dijo Jiraiya –lo más probable es que se dirija al País del Té.

–Tsunade tiene un viejo amigo ahí –dijo Sarutobi –si te llega información de ella avísame. Ya es hora de que vuelva a casa.

–Sabes que vas a necesitar más que un escuadrón de Anbu para traerla de vuelta –dijo Jiraiya.

–Lo sé –dijo Sarutobi –sólo quiero saber donde está para mantenerla bajo el radar. Después de la operación contra Orochimaru tú personalmente irás y la traerás de regreso.

–¿Yo? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–Eres el único que puede traerla –dijo Sarutobi –necesito que los dos Sannin permanezcan en Konoha lo máximo posible. Sé que tú tienes que salir para mantener tu red de espionaje. Tsunade, por el contrario, no tiene ninguna excusa.

–No será fácil convencerla –dijo Jiraiya.

–Trata de convencerla de que podrá crear una división de shinobis que sean medic-nin –dijo Jiraiya –nuestros medic-nin no son muchos y cada vez menos shinobis se interesan en aprender jutsus médicos. Si no puedes convencerla tendrás que traerla igual, no me importa si la tienes que traer amarrada y cargándola en el hombro. Quiero a Tsunade de vuelta.

Sarutobi le dio una última mirada a Danzo siendo torturado por Anko que ahora estaba dejando caer unas gotas de ácido a unos cortes en las palmas de las manos del anciano, quien al sentir la primera gota gritó fuertemente por el dolor que producía el ácido quemando la piel y los músculos dejando un pequeño agujero. Después de sonreír ante la actitud sádica y un poco infantil de Anko, el Sandaime se retiró del lugar escuchando los gritos de Danzo.

Jiraiya siguió observando por unos minutos más y su libido aumentó al ver que a Anko le había caído una gota de sudor entre los pechos y comenzaba su descenso. Anko se dio cuenta de esto y miró al Sannin.

–Si sigues mirándome así tú serás el siguiente –dijo Anko con su sonrisa media sexy media aterradora.

Lo único que pudo hacer Jiraiya fue asentir porque sabía perfectamente que Anko hablaba en serio e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, sintiendo un dolor en la zona al recordar cuando Anko envió una de sus serpientes a morderle los testículos cuando lo sorprendió espiándola en las aguas termales en un pueblo del País del Viento.

–Sentir el veneno quemándome los testículos no es algo que me gustaría experimentar de nuevo –pensó Jiraiya alejándose lo más rápidamente de las celdas, pero en especial de Anko –ahora por eso soy estéril.

La Hebi no Meijin sonrió al ver al Sannin huyendo apresuradamente del lugar y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el traidor de turno. Tomó un kunai calentado en una llama por unos minutos y comenzó a hacerle cortes en la planta de los pies al anciano provocando que diera un grito agónico por el dolor.

–Amo mi trabajo –pensó Anko sonriendo y colocando el kunai en la planta del pie para quemar el corte y así saturar la herida para después repetir el procedimiento.

Naruto abrió los ojos y de un salto salió de su cama para ir a darse un baño. Hoy día era el día en que conocería a su maestro y vería los demás equipos de Genin que se formarían. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se metió a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría al máximo, recibiendo un torrente de agua extremadamente fría, pero como buen guerrero aguantó el frío como si ni lo sintiera, aunque cuando miró hacia abajo vio a su guerrero reducido a su más mínima expresión lo cual le hizo abrir la llave del agua caliente para que su mini-me no se viera tan disminuido.

Unos treinta minutos después el rubio salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Nezumi, la Anbu asignada a proteger a Naruto que le tocó su puesto dentro del departamento, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Naruto con sólo una toalla a la cintura y completamente mojado.

–Bastante bien para un niño de doce años –pensó Nezumi antes de reprocharse mentalmente por sus pensamientos impropios.

Cuando Nezumi vio a Naruto comenzando a sacarse la toalla tosió para llamar su atención y dejó caer el Genjutsu que la ocultaba.

–Naruto-san, será mejor que salga de la habitación un momento para darte un poco de privacidad –dijo Nezumi –estaré en el living.

–Ok, Nezumi-san –dijo Naruto –lo siento por aparecerme así es que a veces se me olvida que uno de ustedes se queda en mi habitación toda la noche.

–No te preocupes Naruto-san –dijo Nezumi sintiéndose un poco acalorada yendo hacia el living del departamento –si que estoy necesitada. Excitarme al ver a un niño de doce años semidesnudo. Parece que tendré que ir a hacerle una visita a Tenzou, sólo espero que ninguno de los dos tenga una misión.

Naruto le asintió a Nezumi antes de que saliera y luego que ella cerró la puerta comenzó a secarse para después tomar un pergamino y sacar las ropas que tenía selladas ahí. El día después de la reunión del consejo le había pedido a Neko que lo acompañara a comprar ropa nueva porque se negaba a volver a usar sus buzos naranja y no podía andar siempre con la misma ropa. Cuando se juntó con Neko en una tienda que ella le había señalado compró varios pantalones, poleras, sandalias y chaquetas, todos de color negro, azul marino o blanco. Neko trató de que comprara una polera rosada sin mangas pero Naruto se negó rotundamente, no que encontrara que una prenda rosada fuera poco varonil o algo por el estilo, pero el color de la polera era el mismo que el cabello de Sakura y no quería andar con algo que le recordara a la molesta fangirl.

–Aún no sé que le encontraba a Sakura –murmuró Naruto –preferiría tener a Ino o Hinata como novia antes de Sakura, aunque Hinata sea algo rara y pase enferma.

A pesar de tanto cambio en el rubio, éste aún seguía siendo un ignorante con respecto al sexo opuesto y aún seguía con su obsesión con el ramen. Simplemente hay cosas que nunca cambian o no se pueden cambiar de un día para otro.

Naruto se vistió con sus pantalones negros vendados con una venda negra en las canillas, sandalias negras, polera blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta negra sin mangas, que aunque venía con mangas largas se las sacó porque encontraba que se veía mas badass sin las mangas y en su opinión las hebras negras que quedaron al arrancar las mangas le daba más estilo. Se puso el porta kunai en la pierna derecha y el pequeño bolso, ese que usan todos los shinobis en la espalda baja, en el lado derecho. Sacó un libro de su bolso de la espalda y tras pasar las hojas llegó a una con un sello especial y después de aplicar un poco de chakra salió su katana, la cual se la colgó en la espalda para después volver a guardar el libro. Hizo una nota mental para después agradecerle al anciano pervertido Jiraiya por darle la idea de sellar el pergamino y la katana en un libro cualquiera. Nadie pensaría que dos valiosos objetos están sellados en unas páginas de un libro común y corriente. Además era mucho más cómodo llevar el pergamino sellado en el libro porque no tenía que andar cargándolo, aunque haya costado una enormidad sellar un pergamino tan grande en una sola página. Después se puso unos guantes con los dedos cortados que le regaló Kakashi el otro día y por último se amarró el hitai-ate donde debe ir, en la frente.

Revisando dos veces que tenía todo lo necesario, salió de su habitación para encontrarse con Nezumi en el living la cual asintió aprobando el look del rubio. Después de un nutritivo desayuno, sin ramen, y una ligera charla junto a Nezumi, el rubio salió del departamento junto a la Anbu quien desapareció de vista, aunque el rubio sabía que ella y los demás Anbu aún lo seguían.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia la academia ya que tenía treinta minutos para llegar al lugar y se demoraba veinte minutos caminando para llegar así que no tenía apuro.

Mientras caminaba notaba las miradas de las personas que estaban en las calles. Los shinobis le asentían como saludo y él les devolvía el mismo gesto, en cambio algunos de los aldeanos aún lo miraban con desdén, aunque las adolecentes lo miraban con sonrojos en el rostro.

Cuando se acercaba a la academia vio que Shikamaru caminaba hacia el edificio con las manos en los bolsillos, cabeza gacha y al parecer los ojos cerrados.

–Este hasta camina durmiendo –pensó Naruto viendo al sonámbulo Shikamaru que roncaba ligeramente.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto y se acercó calmadamente procurando no hacer ruido. Cuando llegó al lado de el Nara levantó el brazo derecho y abrió la mano lo máximo posible acumulando un poco de chakra en ella, luego dejó caer la mano con fuerza en la espalda de Shikamaru, enviando al manipulador de sombras a comer tierra unos cantos metros más adelante.

Shikamaru hasta el momento había tenido un día problemático para no decir un día de mierda. Primero su madre, Nara Yoshino, lo despertó al darle vuelta un balde con agua y hielo encima, para después de una patada sacarlo de la cama. Luego no lo dejó desayunar hasta que limpiara el desastre que ella misma había hecho en su pieza. Cuando por fin pudo desayunar vio que el pan que habían puesto a tostar se había quemado, al igual que los huevos con tocino. Cuando fue a sacar café, se dio cuenta que quedaba sólo el descafeinado que tomaba su madre.

Resignado se sentó a tomar el café descafeinado y comer el pan quemado con huevos y tocino quemados, pero para su mala suerte su primo de cinco años entró corriendo al comedor escapando de su madre y golpeó la mesa lo que hizo que el tazón de café se diera vuela justo sobre su entrepierna, quemando esa zona tan sensible, lo cual hizo que tuviera que ir corriendo a la ducha más cercana para mojarse con agua helada.

Después de salir de la ducha por segunda vez en el día, se vistió nuevamente y bajo al comedor para alcanzar a comer algo antes de irse a la academia. Lamentablemente su madre tenía otros planes porque lo mandó a limpiar el desastre que había creado su primo y si no lo hacía no le daban nada para comer. Tras diez minutos de trabajo forzoso, desde su punto de vista, estaba dispuesto a tomar desayuno cuando su madre lo agarró del moño y lo arrastró hacia la puerta de la casa para lanzarlo hacia afuera gritando que iba a llegar tarde a la academia.

Así que cansado por falta de sueño, hambriento por no tomar desayuno y malhumorado por su día de mierda, Shikamaru caminó a paso lento hacia la academia, esperando pasar por un puesto donde vendieran café. En el camino a la academia, sus parpados se pusieron pesados y su mundo se fue a negro. Menos mal que la mayoría de los Nara pueden poner su cuerpo en autopiloto y descansar mientras hacen algo como caminar o aparentar estar alerta. Por eso cuando sintió un golpe descomunal en la espalda y luego que su rostro dio a dar al suelo y que la tierra se le metió a la boca lo único que pudo hacer fue escupir la tierra de su boca, mirar al cielo y murmurar.

–Mendokuse –murmuró Shikamaru viendo a las nubes moviéndose lentamente en el cielo.

–Vamos Shika, con más ánimo –dijo Naruto en voz alta.

–Tenías que ser tú, Naruto –dijo Shikamaru con voz cansada –mendokuse.

–¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? –preguntó Naruto viendo al Nara aún mirando al cielo –no te ves bien y venías caminando durmiendo.

Shikamaru suspiró y comenzó a contarle lo que le había pasado durante las dos horas que lleva el día. Naruto miró a Shikamaru aún tendido en el suelo con la cara llena de polvo y no pudo evitar largarse a reír a carcajadas, para mayor molestia del Nara. Lamentablemente su mala suerte aún no había acabado, todo lo contrario, porque justo habían aparecido Kiba, Chouji e Ino que se acercaron al lugar por las risas de Naruto que estaba afirmándose el estómago.

Kiba viendo a Naruto casi sin aire por tanta risa y a Shikamaru tendido en el piso con una cara de molestia, preguntó que había ocurrido y Naruto le contó el día que había tenido Shikamaru. Ahora Kiba, Ino y Naruto no podían aguantar las carcajadas y Chouji miraba a su amigo con lástima aunque se le escapaba una que otra carcajada de vez en cuando.

–Mendokuse –dijo Shikamaru mirando las nubes –como me gustaría ser una nube y no tener preocupaciones. Sólo flotar por el aire a donde el viento te lleve. Sin madres molestas, sin amigos problemáticos, sin deberes, sin responsabilidades, sin tener que levantarse temprano… mendokuse.

–Vamos Shikamaru –dijo Naruto –levántate y te invito a un café doble.

–Es lo único no problemático que has dicho en tu vida –comentó Shikamaru bostezando –ya me estaba quedando dormido.

–Eres un vago Shika –dijo Ino viendo a Shikamaru que levantó la mano para que Chouji lo ayudara a levantarse.

–No es eso Ino –dijo Chouji –si Shikamaru no bebe café no se puede mantener despierto. Necesita varias dosis de cafeína al día. Le sucede a la mayoría de los miembros del Clan Nara.

–¿Y cómo Yoshino-san no es como Shika? –preguntó Ino.

–Porque ella es mujer –respondió Shikamaru –y todas las mujeres son problemáticas.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Ino levantando el puño enfadada hasta que sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura.

–Vamos Ino, deja al vago tranquilo –dijo Naruto –aún tenemos tiempo antes de que empiece la clase, así que vamos a comprar a la cafetería.

–Hai, Naruto-kun –dijo Ino animadamente, sonrojada porque Naruto aún la tiene de la cintura –está bien tonificado, me pregunto si… ¡No! mal Ino, no pienses en eso.

–¿Estás bien Ino? –preguntó Naruto viendo a Ino sonrojada como Hinata quien asintió –estás segura que no estás enferma.

Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji rodaron los ojos.

–Este no es más estúpido porque no se levanta más temprano –dijo Kiba a lo que Chouji asintió y Shikamaru murmuró "Mendokuse" –¡Hey Naruto! Será mejor que vayamos luego a la cafetería antes de que tengamos que inyectarle cafeína a la vena al vago.

Naruto asintió y retiró el brazo de la cintura de Ino, par la decepción de la rubia, y siguió a los tres Genin a la cafetería.

Ino vio a los cuatro Genin desaparecer al girar en un pasillo y salió detrás de ellos.

–Espérenme –gritó Ino –no saben que no deben dejar a una dama atrás.

–Cuando vea una te aviso –gritó Kiba e Ino se enfadó y corrió más rápido para ir a darle su merecido al Inuzuka.

Los recién graduados de la academia esperaban ansiosos a que Iruka comenzara a dar los equipos de Genin. El Chuunin miraba a los rostros de los nuevos Genin y no podía evitar sonreír al recordar cuando él estaba en la misma sala esperando que le dijeran quienes iban a ser sus compañeros de equipo y su Jounin sensei. Cuando miró hacia las últimas filas de la sala vio que faltaban algunos alumnos.

–¿Alguien sabe algo de los que no han llegado? –preguntó Iruka y vio que Shino se acomodaba los lentes.

–Yo los vi ir a la cafetería –dijo Shino a lo que Iruka asintió –deberían llegar en cualquier momento.

Iruka no alcanzó ni a asentir cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió e ingresaron Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji. Cada uno traía un tazón de café en la mano, con la excepción de Chouji que también traía un sandwich bastante grande.

–Ya era hora que nos honraran con su presencia –dijo Iruka con sarcasmo.

–No hace falta el sarcasmo, Iruka-sensei –dijo Kiba –Naruto nos invitó a un café porque Shikamaru no tomó en su casa y necesitaba tomarse uno o no podría mantenerse despierto.

Iruka asintió sabiendo que para algunos Nara la cafeína es tan vital como el oxigeno.

–Está bien, pueden ir a tomar sus asientos –dijo Iruka sonriendo levemente –además no llegaron tan tarde.

Los cinco Genin asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el final de la sala. En el camino Ino vio a Sakura sentada al lado de Sasuke y sacándole la lengua haciéndole burla porque ella estaba sentada al lado del Uchiha. Ino sonrió y cuando pasó al lado de Sakura y agachó para susurrarle al oído.

–No me importas que estés sentada al lado de Sasuke, Sakura –dijo Ino –no me interesan los hombres que se orinan por el miedo y después atacan por la espalda cuando están derrotados y humillados.

Sakura se enfureció y comenzó a apretar el puño. Se levantó para gritarle a Ino pero la rubia estaba en los últimos asientos sentada al lado de Hinata y hablando animadamente con la Hyuuga. Sakura frunció el ceño al ver a su ex mejor amiga ignorándola. En su visión periférica vio a Naruto hablando con Kiba y recordó la humillación que el rubio le había dado a su Sasuke-kun hace días. Sonriendo por lo que se le ocurrió se giró para hablarle a Iruka y ridiculizar al rubio frente a todo el curso, así vengaría a su Sasuke-kun, quien después le declararía amor eterno.

–Iruka-sensei –dijo Sakura en voz alta –hay un alumno que no debería estar aquí porque no se graduó.

Iruka miró extrañado a Sakura.

–¿Quién sería esa persona? –preguntó Iruka.

–Naruto-baka –respondió Sakura sonriendo.

Iruka asintió y la sonrisa de Sakura aumentó. Sasuke que ignoraba todo a su alrededor sonrió levemente al ver de reojo a Iruka asentir.

–Tienes razón Sakura –dijo Iruka –Naruto no se graduó porque él no es capaz de pasar el examen que se ha venido realizando los últimos años.

–Fuera de aquí perdedor –dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto quien la ignoraba –si no puedes hacer un simple Bunshin no tienes derecho a estar aquí.

–Sakura –dijo Iruka llamando la atención de la joven de pelo rosado –Naruto no se graduó pero igual se le dio el rango de Genin por parte de Hokage-sama. Como dije Naruto no es capaz de graduarse porque no puede hacer la técnica para pasar el examen, no porque sea un perdedor, sino porque Naruto no puede hacer técnicas que gasten tan poco chakra.

–¿Por qué no puede sensei? –preguntó Ami quien no tenía nada en contra de Naruto y menos ahora que su padre le dijo que fuera amable con él.

–Gracias por preguntar Ami –dijo Iruka –Naruto no puede realizar el Bunshin porque esa técnica requiere muy poco chakra y Naruto es la persona con más chakra dentro de toda la aldea. Según mi estimación tiene por lo menos el doble de chakra que Hokage-sama.

Los Genin miraron sorprendidos a Iruka, luego a Naruto, para después mirar de nuevo a Iruka.

–De hecho Iruka-sensei –dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos –según Jiji, tengo entre cuatro a cinco veces la cantidad de chakra que él.

–Gracias por la información Naruto –dijo Iruka –como todos saben hace tres semanas se robó el pergaminos de sellos prohibidos. La persona quien lo hizo es el mismo Naruto, quien fue engañado por el traidor Mizuki para robar el pergamino. Naruto dio la información a Hokage-sama de la traición de Mizuki y permaneció dos semanas entrenando con el pergamino de sellos prohibidos aprendiendo varios kinjutsus de ese pergamino. Hokage-sama le dio el grado de Genin a Naruto por sus servicios a la aldea al dar información de un traidor y por poder aprender varios kinjutsus desde rango B hasta rango S.

Todos los Genin, menos Sakura, Sasuke y los otros que ya sabían todo eso porque el rubio les había contado, miraron a Naruto boquiabiertos y con un nuevo respeto al que antes era el dobe de la academia. Naruto sonrió y levantó la mano.

–Yo –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Sasuke apretaba los puños para contener la rabia porque el dobe tenía ese poder que le correspondía a él por derecho ya que era un Uchiha y no un cualquiera sin nombre. En su cabeza pasaba el pensamiento de que sin ese poder el dobe nunca lo habría humillado de la forma que lo hizo el otro día lo cual lo llevó a atacarlo por la espalda y ser llevado a prisión.

En el momento de haber sido llevado a prisión no estaba preocupado, pero al pasar los días y que el consejo no lo liberara comenzó a preocuparse. El día anterior había sido liberado e informado de que se le quitó un 40% de los bienes del clan Uchiha como compensación a Naruto y que estaba con arresto domiciliario por atacar a un shinobi de Konoha. Cuando le objetó al Hokage recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de un Anbu por insultar al Hokage y una amenaza de que si se volvía a repetir no serían tan condescendientes con él. Sasuke salió de la oficina enfadado y nuevamente humillado y fue en búsqueda de algún miembro del consejo para que castigaran a Naruto y al Anbu que se atrevió a golpearlo pero no pudo encontrar a ninguno, lo cual le extrañó mucho porque siempre que buscaba a alguno de los miembros del consejo, estos aparecían de inmediato.

Sakura aún seguía incrédula de lo que dijo Iruka y aún no entendía cómo el consejo permitió la promoción de Naruto. Desde hace días que no veía a su tío que era un miembro del consejo civil y eso la extrañaba, primero porque él acostumbraba a visitarla todos los días ya que como no tenía hijos a ella la trataba como si fuera su propia hija, y segundo porque sabía que su tío odiaba a Naruto y siempre decía que el inútil nunca se graduaría, aunque nunca supo por qué su tío odiaba al rubio.

Sakura no era tan estúpida, a pesar de su obsesión por Sasuke, sabía que el consejo era quien llevaba las riendas en la aldea y no le permitirían al Hokage darle la promoción a Naruto.

–Iruka-sensei –dijo Sakura.

–Ahora no Sakura –dijo Iruka interrumpiéndola –no tenemos tiempo para más preguntas. Ahora quiero que les quede claro que Naruto fue promovido por el mismo Hokage, si alguno tiene alguna queja que vaya a pedir una cita para reclamarle a Sandaime-sama, pero no se los recomiendo porque cuestionar las decisiones del Hokage sin argumento alguno es considerado insubordinación y pueden ser castigados. Ahora comenzaré a nombrar los equipos, pero antes –Iruka miró la hoja en sus manos –Shimada Akiko.

Una pelirroja levantó la mano y respondió con un "Hai" al escuchar su nombre.

–Has sido aceptada para iniciar tu entrenamiento como medic-nin –dijo Iruka a lo que Akiko gritó "Yatta" levantando el puño –debes presentarte en el hospital en treinta minutos más donde conocerás a quien te entrenará, sólo tienes que presentarte en la recepción ahí te darán más instrucciones. Puedes retirarte.

–Hai, Iruka-sensei –dijo Akiko sonriendo para después ver a los demás de la clase –nos veremos después. Que les vaya bien.

Akiko agarró sus cosas y al pasar frente a Iruka se detuvo para darle un abrazo que podría haberle roto alguna costilla o dos.

–Al parecer todas las medic-nin tienen una fuerza enorme –pensó Iruka sintiendo la molestia en el costado –me alegro por ella, siempre hablaba de querer ser medic-nin y superar a Tsunade-sama.

Los demás Genin se pusieron a murmurar acerca de que Akiko logró que la aceptaran como alumna de medic-nin. Unos estaban contentos con su ex–compañera y a unos pocos no les interesaba mucho el logro de Akiko.

Iruka aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los Genin.

–Kamio Eiji –dijo Iruka y un joven pelinegro con gafas levantó la cabeza –has sido aceptado en la división de inteligencia y contrainteligencia. Los resultados de tus exámenes impresionaron a mucha gente de la división. Buen trabajo, Eiji.

–Gracias Iruka-sensei –dijo Eiji que al levantarse miró a Shikamaru que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su puño –te dije que me aceptarían Shikamaru.

–Hai, hai –dijo Shikamaru no interesado –bien por ti. Ahora lárgate.

Todos miraron a Shikamaru extrañado porque nunca lo habían visto hablarle así a alguien. Eiji sólo sonrió sin dejar de mirar al Nara.

–Aún molesto porque te derroté en Shogi –dijo Eiji.

–Ganaste porque me quedé dormido –dijo Shikamaru –además la cuenta va a mi favor 53 a 1.

–Eso cambiará algún día Shikamaru –dijo Eiji quien tomó sus cosas y se retiró de la sala.

–Mendokuse –dijo Shikamaru –ese Eiji es más molesto que una fangirl de Sasuke en celo. Siempre molestaba para que jugáramos al Shogi y siempre perdía. Mendokuse.

–No sabía que Shikamaru tuviera un acosador secreto –bromeó Kiba ganándose risas por parte de varios Genin en la sala –ten cuidado Shika, no me extrañaría que después tengas un fan club presidido por tu fanboy Eiji.

Naruto y Chouji reían a carcajadas junto a Kiba. Shikamaru sólo murmuró problemático y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco e ignorar las risas de los demás. Simplemente hoy no había sido su día.

–Silencio, silencio –dijo Iruka pero varios seguían riendo a expensas de Shikamaru –¡Cállense de una puta vez!

Todos los Genin se callaron al escuchar a Iruka gritar, quien después sonrió al ver a todos en silencio.

–Ok, ahora los restantes serán distribuidos en equipos de tres liderados por un Jounin quien será el encargado de enseñarles de ahora en adelante hasta que alcancen el rango de Chuunin –explicó Iruka que vio la mano de Shino en alto.

–Iruka-sensei –dijo Shino con su voz neutra que no denota algún tipo de emoción –es lo más lógico de mi parte señalar que hay 28 Genin restantes en la sala.

–Eso es porque uno de ustedes será tomado como aprendiz por un shinobi de Konoha –dijo Iruka lo que llamó la atención de todos, especialmente Naruto quien sabía que era él quien había sido elegido y quería ver como reaccionaban los demás.

Sasuke sonrió pensando que él sería el elegido ya que una vez el anciano Danzo le había prometido que cuando se graduara sería tomado como aprendiz para darle el poder necesario para que pudiera vengar a su clan.

–¿Quién es el que fue elegido, sensei? –preguntó uno de los Genin.

–Para qué arruinar la sorpresa –dijo Iruka sonriendo –lo diré al final. Equipo 1…

Los esperanzados Genin fueron siendo nombrados uno a uno para formar los equipos. Algunos decepcionados por no haber sido el elegido como aprendiz pero igual satisfechos con sus equipos y Jounin-sensei.

–Equipo 7 –dijo Iruka –Gekko Hiro, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, bajo el mando de Hatake Kakashi.

Hiro, hermano menor de Hayate, se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa al saber que estaba en el mismo equipo que una fangirl inútil, un maldito emo, y el Jounin que jamás ha aprobado a un equipo de Genin según su hermano mayor.

Sakura gritaba algo acerca del amor verdadero por estar en el mismo equipo que su amado Sasuke.

El Uchiha por su parte no podía creer que no había sido elegido como aprendiz y lo habían dejado en un equipo con la molesta e inútil de Sakura y con Hiro, que aunque era medianamente talentoso es su opinión igual no le llegaba ni a los talones. Antes de poder reclamar Iruka siguió nombrando los demás equipos.

–Equipo 8 –dijo Iruka que vio la reacción de Sasuke y decidió informar después al Hokage –Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata y Aburame Shino, bajo el mando de Yuuhi Kurenai.

Los tres Genin quedaron bastante conformes con el equipo que les tocó, aunque Hinata estaba un poco deprimida por estar en el mismo equipo que Naruto.

–El equipo 9 sigue en circulación así que no podemos tener otro equipo con el mismo número –dijo Iruka –el equipo 10 lo conforman Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji, bajo el mando de Sarutobi Asuma.

Chouji siguió comiendo papas ya que hace bastante rato que se había comido el sandwich que le regaló Naruto, Shikamaru murmuró problemático e Ino, aunque no tenía nada en contra de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, bajo la cabeza por no estar en el mismo equipo de Naruto que hasta el momento era el único que no había sido nombrado.

La Yamanaka abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que Naruto era el que había sido elegido como aprendiz.

–Por último Uzumaki Naruto –dijo Iruka sonriendo mirando al expectante Naruto que esperaba saber quien será su maestro –Jiraiya-sama, el Gama Sannin, te ha elegido como su aprendiz.

Todos miraron al rubio, sorprendidos que uno de los Sannin lo tomara como su aprendiz y la reacción de éste los sorprendió aún más.

Naruto comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa repetidamente.

–¡No! –gritó Naruto –¡Cualquiera menos el pervertido ese!¡Jiji, eres un desgraciado!

En la oficina del Hokage estaban Sarutobi, Jiraiya y los nueve Jounin encargados de los nueve equipos de Genin mirando lo que sucedía en la sala mediante la bola de cristal del Hokage. Cuando vieron la reacción del rubio los Jounin trataron enormemente de contener las risas.

Anko, siendo siempre alguien que no le importa lo que los demás piensen de ella, comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras apunta con el índice a Jiraiya. Antes las contagiosas risas de Anko, los demás Jounin y Hiruzen comenzaron a reír también.

–Ves pervertido –dijo Anko –todos saben como eres. Al gaki ni siquiera le importa que seas un Sannin, sólo que eres un pervertido. Mira como sigue golpeándose la cabeza.

Los demás Jounin reían y Jiraiya se molestaba cada segundo más.

–Para tu información Anko, no soy un pervertido –dijo Jiraiya –¡Soy un Súper Pervertido!

–Quieres decirle a mis lindas serpientes eso, ero-sannin –dijo Anko dejando salir una de sus serpientes de la manga derecha –¿Recuerdas a Fumi-chan?

Jiraiya palideció al ver a la serpiente que le mordió los testículos aquel fatídico día y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Kurenai, siendo la única mujer presente aparte de Anko, sonrió siniestramente al ver a su amiga amenazando al Sannin con enviarle la serpiente a su entrepierna para que terminara el trabajo lo que produjo que el Sannin se arrodillara para suplicarle piedad a la Hebi no Meijin.

–Anko-chan ya basta –dijo Hiruzen –deja a Jiraiya-kun tranquilo.

Anko retiró lentamente la serpiente de la pierna de Jiraiya que le envió una mirada de eterno agradecimiento a Hiruzen.

–Naruto, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Jiraiya-sama? –preguntó Iruka –deberías estar honrado de que te haya elegido como su aprendiz.

Naruto le envió una mirada a Iruka que el Chuunin interpretó como "Púdrete"

–Ya verá ese anciano por aceptar que el pervertido sea mi maestro –dijo Naruto hablando a la nada.

–Naruto, espero que no estés pensando en hacerle una broma a Hokage-sama –dijo Iruka sabiendo perfectamente cuando Naruto comenzaba a planear una de sus obras maestras.

–¡Se lo merece por ponerme como aprendiz de ese pervertido! –protestó Naruto –perfectamente podría haberle dicho a cualquier otro Jounin, pero me envió con el mayor pervertido del mundo que no tardará en corromperme al poco tiempo.

–Jiraiya-sama es uno de los Sannin y maestro del Yondaime –dijo Iruka –deberías tratarlo con más respeto.

–Si sé quien es –dijo Naruto –ero-sennin me ha ayudado algo con Fuinjutsu.

–¿Ero-sennin? –preguntó Iruka.

–El apodo del pervertido de Jiraiya –dijo Naruto –es un pervertido y un ermitaño, así que quedó como ero-sennin.

–Deberías tratar con más respeto a Jiraiya-sama –objetó Iruka.

–No se lo merece –dijo Naruto –pasa todo el día espiando en las aguas termales a las mujeres que se van a relajar ahí. Una vez que espió a Anko-san ella le envió una de sus serpientes que le mordió los testículos y lo dejó infértil.

Todos los hombres se llevaron una mano a su entrepierna sintiendo el famoso "dolor solidario".

–No importa lo que opines acerca de Jiraiya-sama, Naruto –dijo Iruka evitando el tema de la perversión del Sannin –él es tu maestro aunque no te guste.

–Iruka-sensei –dijo Sakura levantando la mano –por qué Naruto-baka es elegido por un Sannin para que sea su aprendiz siendo que el mejor de todos es Sasuke-kun. Él es el novato del año y Naruto-baka era el último en la academia.

–Sakura, deberías dejar de tener ese tipo de actitud –dijo Iruka –las notas de la academia no valen nada desde ahora en adelante y es decisión de Jiraiya-sama de tomar a quien quiera como aprendiz.

–Pero por qué no Sasuke-kun –protestó Sakura –es el novato del año.

–¿Quién dijo que Sasuke es el novato del año, Sakura? –preguntó Iruka.

–Nadie, pero todos sabemos que el mejor de todos los nuevos Genin es Sasuke-kun –respondió Sakura.

–Vaya, yo creía que te había visto el día que Naruto barrió el piso con el todopoderoso Uchiha –dijo Kiba sonriendo ante la mirada de odio que le envió Sakura –Chouji, recuerdas que el Uchiha se meó los pantalones ante el Gatotsu Nishiki de mi colega Naruto.

–Sí, y después lo atacó por la espalda como un traidor cualquiera –dijo Chouji comiendo sus papas –realmente patético.

–Qué esperan si lo único que sabe hacer un Uchiha es robarle los jutsus a los demás y después apuñalarlos por la espalda –dijo Naruto sonriendo a la cara de ultraje de Sasuke –qué pasa Sasuke, quieres que te humille de nuevo. Vamos "Novato del Año" demuestra que eres el mejor de todos.

–Naruto deja de provocar a Sasuke –dijo Iruka interrumpiendo antes de que los Genin se fueran a golpes –Ahora van a tener un receso de treinta minutos y al regreso vendrán Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama y los Jounin a buscarlos. Por ahora pueden irse.

Los Genin asintieron aunque ninguno se movió de su puesto ya que estaban esperando que iba a hacer Sasuke ante la provocación de Naruto. El Uchiha miró con odio al rubio quien no dejaba de sonreír, lo cual le hacía hervir la sangre aún más al Uchiha.

–Por ahora te salvaste dobe –dijo Sasuke –hoy no tengo intenciones de patearte el trasero.

–Que triste son las personas que se mienten a sí mismas –comento Naruto viendo a Sasuke comenzando a marcharse –¡Hey Uchiha parece que no sólo tienes el peinado de culo de gallina sino que también eres una!

Los Genin comenzaron a reírse y Sasuke sólo apretó los puños enfadado, sabiendo que si no obtenía poder y rápido el dobe lo seguiría insultando de esa forma. Cuando salió de la sala golpeó la pared con el puño, rompiéndose la piel de los nudillos.

–Me las pagarás dobe –susurró Sasuke –te juro que algún día me las pagarás por insultarme e insultar el apellido Uchiha.

Dentro de la sala los Genin no paraban de reírse, con la excepción de Sakura y otras tres fangirls del Uchiha que aún lo veían como un enviado de Kami. Sakura se acercó a Naruto con la intención de golpearlo por insultar a su Sasuke-kun.

El rubio miró a la joven de pelo rosado y supo a lo que venía.

–Sakura –dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura seriamente –atacar a un shinobi de Konoha es una falta grave y te puedo mandar a prisión. No querrás pasar varios días en una celda fría y oscura como el Uchiha.

–Naruto-baka deja de insultar a Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura –no te le compares a él.

–No me comparo al Uchiha porque sé que soy mejor que él –dijo Naruto que miró a los demás Genin –¡Hey todos, los invito a comer algo a la cafetería! –Naruto volvió a mirar a Sakura –todos menos tú, Sakura. No queremos fangirls del Uchiha llorando por su preciado Sasuke-kun.

Sakura frunció el ceño y apretó los puños para golpear a Naruto pero el rubio desapareció del frente de ella y luego sintió el frío metal de la katana de Naruto en su cuello.

–Esta es la última advertencia, Sakura –dijo Naruto –no toleraré más insultos en mi contra ni que trates de golpearme por defender al Uchiha. Métete eso bien en la cabeza.

Sakura asintió nerviosísima al sentir el metal en su cuello. Cuando notó que Naruto había sacado la katana se dio vuelta para encararlo nuevamente pero se encontró con unos fríos orbes azules de Naruto.

–Estoy hablando en serio Sakura –dijo Naruto –ahora eres una kunoichi, por ende una adulta según las leyes de Konoha, actúa como tal.

Naruto se giró y salió de la sala junto a Ino y Kiba, quienes lo esperaban, y dejando a una aterrada Sakura temblando por el miedo.

–Sentí que me estaba matando con sólo mirarme –pensó Sakura sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón –esos no eran los mismos ojos de siempre, tenía la mirada de un shinobi que ha matado a varias personas. Kami, ayúdame, no quiero morir.

Sakura no se dio ni cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar, se abrazó a sí misma temblando y comenzó a retirarse de la sala lentamente, aún con la imagen de la mirada que le dio Naruto en la mente.

En la oficina del Hokage todos miraban seriamente a Sakura retirándose de la sala. Hiruzen tomó su pipa y la prendió. Necesitaba el humo en sus pulmones.

–El estándar de la academia ha caído bastante si esa es la mejor kunoichi del año –dijo Kurenai.

–Eso es culpa mía por dejar que Homura, Koharu y el consejo civil se hicieran cargo de la enseñanza en la academia –dijo Hiruzen –pusieron a un nuevo director que en su infinita sabiduría creyó que lo mejor era que los estudiantes tuvieran conocimiento teórico de lo que es ser shinobi y cambió lo que se enseñaba. Según lo que he leído, muchos niños que podrían haber sido buenos shinobis como sus padres se retiraron de la academia por mal rendimiento en los exámenes teóricos. Pero eso a está solucionado porque voy a poner a un ex–Anbu a cargo de la academia y le di la orden de modificar la enseñanza para que nuestros futuros Genin no mueran en las primeras misiones que tengan fuera de la aldea. Además que el consejo shinobi va a tener sus ojos puestos en la academia de ahora en adelante.

–Vas a tener que poner a varios sicólogos en la academia para evaluar la salud mental de los alumnos –dijo Jiraiya –no puede ser que esa Genin haya quedado temblando ante una amenaza y un poco de KI por parte de Naruto. Si pasa el examen de Kakashi y sigue así morirá en su primer encuentro con un shinobi de otra aldea o incluso algún bandido que se encuentre. Estos Genin no saben como es el mundo shinobi en realidad y no podemos mandarlos fuera de aldea sin que sepan los riesgos que hay.

–Con la ley marcial ahora podemos educar bien a nuestros shinobis –dijo Hiruzen –el régimen militarizado de la academia será lo mejor para educar a los jóvenes que deseen ser shinobis. Tenemos que estar lo más preparados posible para un ataque de cualquier enemigo que tengamos. Estos últimos doce años nos hemos debilitado bastante.

–Nosotros nos encargaremos de los nuevos Genin, Hokage-sama –dijo Kurenai.

–Gracias –dijo Hiruzen para después mirar a Kakashi –espero que seas objetivo con tu evaluación Kakashi. Sé que no quieres entrenar a Uchiha Sasuke, pero si tus Genin merecen pasar tu examen no puedes fallarlos.

–No se preocupe Hokage-sama –dijo Kakashi –aunque en realidad no creo que pasen mi examen. Lástima por tu hermano Hayate.

–No tienes que disculparte Kakashi –dijo Hayate que después se puso a toser –Hiro no es como los demás Genin y sabe los riesgos de ser un shinobi, lástima que le tocó un equipo que está destinado al fracaso con la actitud de Uchiha y Haruno.

–En sus reportes quiero la evaluación de los Genin como equipo y de forma individual –dijo Hiruzen –aunque el equipo fracase puede que uno de ellos aún merezca ser Genin y si ustedes consideran que puede serlo quiero que lo mencionen en su reporte para que después sea evaluado nuevamente y situado en otro equipo de Genin al que le falte un miembro.

–Hai, Hokage-sama –respondieron los Jounin.

–Es hora de ir a la academia –dijo Hiruzen poniéndose de pie.

Todos los demás asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.


	11. Capitulo 10

Capítulo X

Los Genin volvieron a la sala de clases y se sentaron en sus puestos para esperar al Sandaime, Jiraiya, Iruka y los Jounin que serían los sensei de cada equipo. Algunos de los Genin conversaban con sus compañeros de equipo acerca de cómo iban a patear traseros más adelante en las misiones, otros de cómo sería el Jounin que les tocó y otros de la suerte de Naruto por ser considerado para ser aprendiz de uno de los Sannin.

Sasuke escuchaba los comentarios de Naruto y Jiraiya y no podía evitar apretar los puños porque nuevamente el dobe le quitó lo que le corresponde y se preguntaba cómo el Sandaime y Jiraiya habían elegido a un inútil sin talento como aprendiz de un Sannin. Sasuke miró a su derecha y vio a Sakura tratando de hablar con él y a Hiro a la derecha de ella aún lamentándose por el equipo que le tocó.

–Espero que estos dos inútiles no me contengan en hacerme más fuerte –pensó Sasuke –ojalá que el tal Kakashi nos entrene bien y me dé el poder que necesito para matar a Itachi.

El Uchiha miró de reojo hacia atrás y vio a Naruto junto a los Genin del equipo 8 y el equipo 10 conversando animadamente echándoles algunas bromas a Shikamaru. Apretando los puños nuevamente, el Uchiha juró que le demostraría a Naruto quien era el mejor de los dos, sólo necesitaba tener más poder para poner al rubio en su lugar y obligarlo a que le entregue el pergamino que tenía el otro día y también la katana.

Sintió varias presencias de chakra entrando a la sala y miró al frente justo en el momento en que el Hokage, el Sannin, los Jounin e Iruka ingresaban a la sala.

–Pongan atención –dijo Iruka en voz alta –Saluden.

Todos los Genin se pusieron de pie y le hicieron una reverencia al Sandaime para después esperar que el Hokage los autorizara a sentarse nuevamente. Una vez que Hiruzen asintió los Genin volvieron a sentarse.

–Gracias Iruka-kun –dijo Sarutobi mirando al Chuunin, luego miró a los Genin –quiero felicitar a cada uno de ustedes por graduarse de Genin de Konoha, ahora queda en sus manos continuar con el legado de la Voluntad del Fuego que nos dejó Shodaime-sama. Quiero que sean unos orgullosos shinobis de Konoha. Ahora viene un nuevo paso como Genin y les quedan muchos más hasta que se conviertan en Jounin y en unos años más posiblemente estén aquí parados esperando a sus propios Genin. No quiero seguir aburriéndolos con las palabras de un anciano como yo, así que ahora los dejo a cargo de sus Jounin-sensei. Sólo les digo que hagan su mayor esfuerzo, que nunca se rindan y busquen sus propias metas.

Los Jounin comenzaron a llamar a los equipos en orden y los Genin se fueron retirando junto a sus respectivos Jounin después de saludar nuevamente al Sandaime.

Cuando tocó el turno del equipo 7, Sasuke miró al Sandaime y a Jiraiya, pausando un momento dudando si era lo mejor hablar con ellos o no, hasta que decidió seguir caminando y mostrar sus molestias con el equipo después. Primero le daría una oportunidad a Kakashi.

Después de que saliera el equipo 10 junto a Asuma, en la sala quedaron el Sandaime, Jiraiya, Iruka y Naruto. El rubio se puso de pie y se acercó a los tres shinobis esperando al frente de la sala.

–Naruto-kun, mi alumno Jiraiya quiere que seas su aprendiz –dijo Hiruzen –este es un gran honor para cualquier shinobi y recuerda que a pesar de que no lo parezca, Jiraiya-kun es un gran sensei. Como no estás en un equipo de Genin se te pedirá trabajar con los demás equipos de novatos en algunas misiones y las expectativas serán mayores para ti porque eres el aprendiz de un Sannin.

–Ok, Jiji –dijo Naruto de mala gana mirando a Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido.

–Ya termina con esa actitud gaki que no soy tan malo como crees –dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa –ahora acompáñame.

Jiraiya puso la mano en el hombro de Naruto y ambos desaparecieron con un Shunshin. Iruka, sonriente, se giro para ver al Sandaime.

–Quien iba a pensar que Naruto sería aprendiz de Jiraiya-sama –comentó Iruka –en tan sólo semanas ha logrado tantas cosas que muchos soñarían con conseguir.

–Hay que estar orgullosos de él –dijo Sarutobi sonriendo para después suspirar –espero que Jiraiya no lo corrompa y lo haga un pervertido como él.

–No creo que Jiraiya-sama sea capaz de hacer eso –dijo Iruka.

–Eso es porque no conoces a Jiraiya como yo, Iruka-kun –dijo Hiruzen –si no hubiera sido por Kushina-chan, Minato-kun se hubiera convertido en el peor pervertido de la historia.

–Yo creo que no hay de qué preocuparse –dijo Iruka –Naruto no soporta mucho a los pervertidos, por algo creó su Oiroke no Jutsu.

–Sólo el tiempo dirá como termina Naruto-kun –dijo Sarutobi –ahora Iruka-kun, creo que querías hablar conmigo de algo importante.

–Hai, Hokage-sama –dijo Iruka –estoy preocupado por Uchiha Sasuke.

–No eres el único, Iruka-kun –dijo Hiruzen –vamos a mi oficina a conversar.

–Hai –dijo Iruka siguiendo al Sandaime hacia la oficina del Hokage.

Los Genin del equipo 7 estaban en el techo de la academia sentados en unos peldaños mirando a su Jounin-sensei que tiene el rostro tapado con un libro naranja que no reconocían. Después de diez minutos de espera en silencio viendo al Jounin leyendo, los tres Genin comenzaron a impacientarse y antes de que la kunoichi del equipo dijera algo, Kakashi cerró su libro.

–Ok, ustedes son el equipo 7 –dijo Kakashi notablemente desinteresado –mejor introdúzcanse para conocernos mejor.

–¿Qué debemos decir, sensei? –preguntó Sakura con la mano en alto.

–Ya saben –dijo Kakashi –lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, pasatiempos, sueños para el futuro, ese tipo de cosas.

Sakura se llevó el índice al mentón para pensar sus respuestas, pero después miró a Kakashi.

–¿Por qué no partes tu, sensei? –preguntó Sakura.

–Si esta es la más inteligente de los nuevos Genin no me quiero imaginar como es el más idiota –pensó Kakashi mirando a Sakura –ok, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, hay cosas que me gustan, cosas que no me gustan, sueños para el futuro… mmmm… tengo algunos hobbies.

–Sólo nos dijo su nombre que ya sabíamos –pensaron los tres Genin viendo a Kakashi sonriendo, o lo que pensaron podría ser una sonrisa por el leve movimiento de la máscara hacia arriba y el ojo derecho en forma de "U".

–Ok, ahora tú –dijo Kakashi apuntando a Sakura.

–Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, mis gustos son… –dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke con un sonrojo –mis pasatiempos… –nuevamente mirando a Sasuke con un sonrojo –mis sueños para el futuro –otra vez mirando a Sasuke con un sonrojo.

–¿Algo que no te guste? –preguntó Kakashi.

–Que Naruto-baka trate de lucirse frente a Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido –tiene que aprender que es un perdedor.

–Veo que la advertencia de Naruto te entró por un oído y salió por el otro –dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de Sakura.

–¿Viste eso, sensei? –dijo Sakura esperanzada de tener un testigo para después acusar a Naruto.

–Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama y el resto de los Jounin vimos lo que sucedió –dijo Kakashi –no voy a decir los comentarios que se hicieron pero lo único que puedo decir es que nadie quedó contento con tu actitud Sakura.

–Pero si Naruto-baka comenzó a insultar a Sasuke-kun –objetó Sakura –ese inútil no puede hacer eso.

–Naruto es el Genin más fuerte de la nueva generación –dijo Kakashi –espero que tengas eso en claro cuando decidas insultarlo nuevamente. Mejor cambiemos el tema. Ahora sigues tú Uchiha.

Sasuke le dio una mirada de odio a Kakashi cuando dijo que Naruto es el mejor Genin de la nueva generación y prefirió quedarse callado para evitar cualquier comentario que ofendiera al Jounin.

–Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, hay pocas cosas que me gustan, no me gustan muchas cosas, sueños para el futuro… mejor dicho es una ambición, restaurar mi clan y matar a cierta persona –dijo Sasuke con una voz monótona.

–Voy a tener que hablar con Hokage-sama acerca de su actitud –pensó Kakashi –se nota que es ambicioso y haría cualquier cosa por poder. Mejor será que esté vigilado por Anbu cuando Hokage-sama diga la verdad de lo sucedido en la masacre Uchiha.

–Así como vamos no vamos a pasar el examen de Kakashi-sensei –pensó Hiro mirando al Jounin –por qué me tuvo que tocar a mí este equipo, ¡¿por qué?!.

–Ok, ahora es tu turno –dijo Kakashi señalando a Hiro.

–Mi nombre es Gekko Hiro, me gustan varias cosas pero en especial practicar kenjutsu, hay pocas cosas que no me gustan, como hobbies practico kenjutsu con mi hermano, mis sueños para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor espadachín de las naciones elementales y tener las siete espadas de los Shinobigatana –dijo Hiro.

–Buena meta aunque bastante difícil –dijo Kakashi –todos los Shinobigatana son shinobis de rango A o rango S.

–Son espadas legendarias y vale la pena el esfuerzo para conseguirlas –dijo Hiro –la única katana que supera a las siete es la "Muramasa" de Naruto y no pienso quitarle una katana a un shinobi de Konoha.

–Bien dicho Hiro –dijo Kakashi –bien ahora quiero decirles que aunque hayan pasado el examen de la academia aún no son Genin de Konoha. Los Jounin deben examinar a los Genin para ver si están dentro del estándar de un Genin de Konoha.

–Entonces el examen de la academia no sirve para nada –preguntó Sakura.

–Sirve para filtrar a los que no tienen lo necesario para ser Genin –dijo Kakashi –deben reconocer que el examen de la academia es una burla. Como les decía, tengo que hacerles un examen, ahora la pregunta es si quieren hacer el examen hoy o mañana.

–Hoy –dijo Sasuke de inmediato.

–A mí me da lo mismo –dijo Hiro –porque igual vamos a fallar.

–Hoy, Kakashi-sensei –dijo Sakura reluctante, pero como su Sasuke-kun quiere dar el examen hoy ella lo apoyó.

–Ok, entonces vamos al campo de entrenamiento 7 –dijo Kakashi –el único que está preparado para un examen es Hiro, dudo que los otros dos estén con los implementos necesarios para darlos… lástima por ellos.

El nuevo equipo 7 se retiró para ir al campo de entrenamiento 7 a afrontar el examen de Kakashi. Sasuke confiado de poder pasar y esperando que ninguno de sus dos compañeros se metan con él. Sakura nerviosa y esperando demostrarle a su Sasuke-kun lo buena kunoichi que es. Hiro haciendo un listado mental de todas las armas que lleva y tocando con los dedos el pergamino con la katana sellada dentro.

Asuma aspiraba y saboreaba el humo del tabaco relajadamente. Los tres Genin a su disposición miraban al Jounin fumando e ignorándolos. A Shikamaru y Chouji no les importaba que el Jounin se tomara su tiempo, pero a Ino nunca le ha gustado que la ignoren y comenzaba a impacientarse.

Asuma viendo que el cigarro estaba llegando al filtro miró a sus Genin notando que Ino estaba molesta y decidió ponerse serio.

–Ok nosotros somos el equipo 10 –dijo Asuma –mañana los quiero a las 8:00 horas en el campo de entrenamiento 10 para el examen que les voy a hacer. ¿Alguna duda?.

Los Genin se miraron entre ellos y Shikamaru murmuró problemático.

–¿Es todo por hoy? –preguntó Shikamaru deseando que el Jounin los dejara ir.

–No, ahora vamos a conocernos mejor –dijo Asuma –vamos a comer a un local de barbacoa, yo los invito.

Chouji fue el primero que se puso de pie, entusiasmado por una comida gratis. Shikamaru nuevamente murmuró problemático al ver a su amigo tan entusiasmado por la invitación del Jounin. Ino, no teniendo otra alternativa, acompañó a los demás.

–Un Jounin desanimado y con tabaquismo, un Genin que piensa con el estómago y otro que si respirar no fuera algo vital no lo haría porque es muy problemático –pensó Ino –vaya equipo que me tocó.

–Ahora mis lindos Genin, mi prueba es la siguiente –dijo Anko mirando a los aterrados Genin que están aprisionados con serpientes alrededor de sus cuerpos –voy a soltar a mis lindas Hebi-chan y les daré cinco minutos de ventaja para que se escondan o planeen algo para detenerme. Después de los cinco minutos comenzaré a buscarlos y para que aprueben tienen que evitar que los capture por una hora. Estén preparados para lo que sea y por favor utilicen fuerza letal o esto será muy aburrido. ¿Entendido?

Los tres Genin asintieron mientras maldecían a todos los dioses porque les tocó una Jounin sádica que los cortó con un kunai para probar la sangre de cada uno.

–Excelente –dijo Anko animadamente –den algo de pelea, me gusta que mis presas luchen por sobrevivir.

Cuando las serpientes soltaron a los Genin estos desaparecieron lo más rápido posible hacia el bosque. Aterrados de la demente Jounin.

–Mmmm… cada uno está por su lado –dijo Anko al encontrar los rastros de chakra de cada uno –esto será entretenido. No puedo esperar a escuchar sus gritos de clemencia.

Al pasar los cinco minutos, Anko sacó un kunai y se adentró al bosque para darle caza a sus lindos Genin que le darán esa tan deliciosa sangre que tanto le gusta. Los pobres Genin no sabrán lo que les caerá encima y después verán porque Anko es la mejor en tortura después de Ibiki.

Kurenai guió a sus Genin al campo de entrenamiento 8 después de que cada uno de ellos se presentara. Hasta el momento la Jounin estaba bastante conforme con sus Genin, aunque ya sabía en que trabajar con ellos en un principio si es que pasaban su examen.

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, Kurenai se detuvo para mirar a los tres Genin.

–Ahora realizaremos la prueba que tengo preparada para ustedes –dijo Kurenai –según las habilidades de cada uno este equipo fue conformado como un equipo de reconocimiento, ya que tenemos a un Inuzuka con su compañero canino, una Hyuuga con su Byakugan y un Aburame con sus insectos. Aunque este equipo se haya creado para esos fines, no nos podemos centrar sólo en reconocimiento y por eso pienso entrenarlos para que sean capaces de capturar o eliminar a cualquier objetivo que tengamos en una misión y no esperar a que otro equipo llegue a hacerlo por nosotros. Para que entiendan mejor, los entrenaré para que sean un equipo de hunter-nin y hacerlos lo más equilibrados posibles en las distintas ramas que un shinobi utiliza. Siempre y cuando pasen mi examen.

–¿Cuál es el examen, Kurenai-sensei? –preguntó Kiba acompañado de un ladrido por parte de Akamaru.

–El examen será una simulación de una posible misión que tengan que realizar en el futuro –dijo Kurenai –yo me esconderé y su misión será encontrarme e incapacitarme. Estén preparados para lo que sea, incluso trampas y emboscadas de mi parte. El examen tendrá un límite de tiempo de 5 horas.

Los Genin asintieron y luego se sorprendieron al ver a Kurenai desvanecerse frente a sus ojos. Hinata activó su Byakugan y no encontró a nadie cerca de donde estaban aunque si encontró algunas trampas.

–No veo a Kurenai-sensei por ningún lado –dijo Hinata tímidamente –hay varias trampas alrededor del bosque.

–Lo más lógico es trabajar juntos en esto –dijo Shino –envié una de mis hembras para marcar a Kurenai-sensei así que no debería ser muy difícil encontrarla, pero lo mejor es que Kiba trate de ubicar el rastro de Kurenai-sensei y le señale a Hinata donde está para tener contacto visual con ella y el territorio donde está. Cuando la encontremos trabajaremos los tres juntos en incapacitarla.

–¿Por qué no trabajamos cada uno por su lado? –preguntó Kiba.

–Porque ninguno de los tres podrá derrotar a un Jounin en un encuentro uno contra uno –dijo Shino a lo que Kiba asintió.

–Ok, entonces manos a la obra –dijo el Inuzuka olfateando el aire hasta encontrar un rastro de la Jounin –encontré un débil rastro en esa dirección.

–Hay que movernos con precaución –dijo Shino actuando como el líder –Hinata trata de ver las trampas que hayan y avísanos para evitarlas.

–Hai –dijo Hinata nerviosa.

Los tres Genin partieron en la dirección que había señalado Kiba. Kurenai, que estaba oculta con un Genjutsu en uno de los árboles, sonrió al ver a sus Genin trabajando juntos.

–Estoy segura que lograran pasar mi examen –pensó Kurenai viendo a los Genin seguir uno de los rastros que ella dejó a propósito para guiarlos a unas trampas –pero eso no significa que les sea fácil.

Después de salir de la academia, Jiraiya y Naruto aparecieron en el techo de la Torre Hokage. Jiraiya soltó el hombro de Naruto y caminó hasta la baranda, donde se puso a observar el rostro del Yondaime. Naruto camino hasta donde estaba el Sannin y se paró a su lado mirando la cara de su padre en el monte.

–Supongo que sabes que soy tu padrino –dijo Jiraiya sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Minato –sé que debes sentirte traicionado porque no estuve ahí cuando crecías, cuando tenías problemas y debías afrontarlos sólo, cuando llorabas por la noches preguntándote que fue lo que hiciste para que te abandonaran.

–¿A qué quieres llegar? –preguntó Naruto seriamente.

–No espero que me perdones porque ni yo puedo perdonarme haberte dejado a una vida de soledad –dijo Jiraiya –Minato era como el hijo que nunca tuve y tú eres su hijo, por ende he cometido la atrocidad de abandonar a mi nieto con la excusa de no poder soportar el dolor de perder a Minato y luego la excusa de perseguir a quien yo creía mi amigo, pero sólo era un maldito traidor. He estado carias veces en Konoha estos doce años, y aunque no me creas siempre he preguntado como estabas, pero nunca me atreví a verte a la cara. Me escondía de ti porque era un cobarde. Te veía llorar por las noches pidiendo porque tus padres llegaran y te perdonaran por lo que fuera que hubieras hecho y aunque me rompía el corazón verte así, nunca pude verte a la cara y decirte la verdad.

Naruto apretó fuertemente el fierro de la baranda con ambas manos y forzó que las lágrimas no salieran al recordar esas noches de desolación.

–Ya dijiste que no esperas que te perdone y sinceramente no creo que pueda, pero te pregunto nuevamente, ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto? –dijo Naruto –¿sólo quieres traer malos recuerdos olvidados?.

Jiraiya miró a Naruto, se arrodilló frente a él y puso la mano en el hombro del rubio.

–Sé que es casi imposible que me perdones, pero déjame compensarte por no haber estado ahí contigo de la única forma que sé –dijo Jiraiya de forma seria y por la actitud y mirada del Sannin, Naruto encontró que también estaba siendo sincero –deja entrenarte para que te conviertas en una leyenda mucho más grande que tu padre. Tus padres tenían muchos enemigos y hay una amenaza aún más grande contra ti de un grupo de missing-nin que buscan capturar a los Bijuu, por lo que tienes que entrenar para poder afrontar esas amenazas. Quiero que vivas una vida larga y próspera, que formes una familia y vivas feliz. Yo quiero ayudarte Naruto.

El joven rubio miró a los ojos del Sannin y no pudo encontrar algún indicio de mentira o engaño. Jiraiya realmente quería ayudarlo y se notaba realmente arrepentido de no haber aparecido antes.

El rubio quedó con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado quería mandar a la mierda al Sannin por haberlo abandonado, pero por otro quería creer en las palabras de su padrino debido a la necesidad casi agónica de tener a alguien a quien pudiera considerar como un padre, a alguien que estuviera ahí para apoyarlo, sumar uno más a su pequeño grupo familiar que consistía de el Sandaime, su abuelo putativo, la familia Ichiraku, a quienes consideraba como su tío y prima cercanos, y Kakashi, quien representaba lo más cercano a un hermano mayor.

Jiraiya observaba en silencio el rostro de Naruto que reflejaba un sinfín de emociones, y no podía evitar sentir desprecio por si mismo por abandonar al rubio dando excusas sin fundamentos para esconder la realidad, la realidad que era un maldito cobarde que tenía pavor a encariñarse con el rubio y después perderlo, tal cual perdió a su preciado pupilo aquella trágica noche.

El Sannin vio al rubio mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada decidida y no podía evitar rogarle a todos los dioses existentes que su ahijado le dé la oportunidad que pidió.

–Está bien –dijo Naruto y Jiraiya no pudo evitar sonreír –pero tienes sólo una oportunidad.

–Es todo lo que pido –dijo Jiraiya dándole un abrazo a Naruto quien lo devolvió algo incómodo –no te defraudaré nuevamente.

Jiraiya soltó a Naruto del abrazó, se puso de pie y miró hacia el rostro de Minato esculpido en la montaña.

–A ti tampoco te defraudaré Minato –pensó Jiraiya con una sonrisa en el rostro que hace muchos años no tenía.

Ambos shinobis, Sannin y Genin, quedaron observando en silencio el rostro de los cuatro Hokages de Konoha por varios minutos, aunque ninguno de los dos tomó en consideración el tiempo que había transcurrido.

Jiraiya, suspiró por última vez sintiendo que le habían quitado un enorme peso de encima y se giro para encarar a Naruto. Ahora la actitud solemne del Sannin había desaparecido y su naturaleza pervertida y despreocupada volvió a aparecer.

–Ok gaki es hora de tu examen Genin –dijo Jiraiya.

–¿A qué examen te refieres ero-sennin? –preguntó Naruto lo que produjo un tic en el ojo izquierdo del Sannin por el apodo.

–No me llames así, gaki –dijo Jiraiya alzando la voz.

–No me llames gaki, ero-sennin –refutó Naruto.

–Touché –pensó Jiraiya y decidió ignorar el apodo que le había dado el rubio, por ahora –mejor vamos a lo importante. Todos los Genin recién graduados tienen que ser sometidos a un examen por parte de su Jounin para determinar quienes están capacitados para ser Genin de Konoha. Cada examen es distinto ya que depende de lo que el Jounin quiera hacer en el examen.

–Tiene sentido –dijo Naruto después de reflexionar las palabras de Jiraiya –después de todo el examen de la academia es bastante sencillo y cualquiera puede pasar.

–Tú no pasaste –recordó Jiraiya

–Porque mi educación fue saboteada. Eso lo sabes, ero-sennin –dijo Naruto –además cómo esperas que pueda hacer un Bunshin con mis reservas de chakra. Si me hubieran enseñado técnicas de control de chakra lo hubiera hecho.

–Ok, ok, ya no cambies el tema –dijo Jiraiya –lo importante es que ahora vas a realizar tu examen.

–Está bien –dijo Naruto –¿Qué tengo que hacer?

La amplia sonrisa de Jiraiya no le gustó para nada a Naruto, ya que le recordaba a su propia sonrisa cuando se disponía a hacerle una broma a alguien. El rubio sólo esperaba que el Sannin no se le haya ocurrido algo que pusiera en peligro su integridad física.

–Estas son tus objetivos –dijo Jiraiya sacando tres fotografías y pasándoselas al rubio.

Naruto miró las tres fotografías y no pudo contener el enorme sonrojo que le apareció en el rostro. La primera fotografía mostraba a Yuuhi Kurenai, Jounin-sensei del equipo 8, recién salida de la ducha envuelta en una toalla que le quedaba sumamente ceñida a su bien definido cuerpo. La segunda fotografía mostraba a Uzuki Yugao, alias Neko, en un bikini blanco saliendo de uno de los tantos ríos de Konoha habilitados para el baño público, lo más destacable de la fotografía es que como el bikini blanco estaba mojado se traslucía lo que la prenda trataba de cubrir dando la apariencia de que la sexy Anbu estaba desnuda. Por último, la tercera fotografía mostraba a Mitarashi Anko, vistiendo su minifalda y su polera de malla mientras lame sensualmente un palillo de dango.

La sonrisa de Jiraiya se agrandó al ver a Naruto sonrojado a más no poder y sin poder quitar los ojos de las tres fotografías. El Sannin no podía culparlo, después de todo el rubio es un joven entrando a la adolescencia y las hormonas juegan un importante rol a esa edad.

–Como dije, estas tres señoritas son tus objetivos –dijo Jiraiya –tu examen consta de tres partes. La primera es encontrar el domicilio de cada una de ellas, infiltrarte dentro y robar una prenda íntima sin ser descubierto y después presentarme las tres prendas. La segunda parte es encontrar a cada una de ellas y darles un beso en la boca y un agarrón en el trasero o en los senos, si quieres agarrar el trasero y los senos es cosa tuya, yo te lo recomendaría. La tercera y más importante parte de tu examen es sobrevivir a la ira de cada una de ellas. Tienes hasta mañana al medio día para cumplir con tu misión.

–Supongo que es una broma –dijo Naruto sin poder dejar de mirar las fotografías y sintiendo que su temperatura corporal aumentaba.

–No es ninguna broma –dijo Jiraiya –el examen tiene el propósito de evaluar tus habilidades de infiltración, seducción, huída y en el peor de los casos, tortura. Como tú no estás en ningún equipo ya que serás mi aprendiz, tu examen tiene que ser más difícil que el de los demás Genin.

–Eso es la explicación más estúpida que he escuchado –dijo Naruto.

–No lo creas –dijo Jiraiya –existe la posibilidad de que te den una misión de infiltrarte a un lugar para obtener algún documento o algo por el estilo, seducir a una mujer importante como la hija de un feudal o una princesa para secuestrarla, obtener información o asesinarla y después huir antes de ser capturado. Este examen es una simulación de una posible misión.

Naruto rodó los ojos a la explicación rebuscada del Sannin, pero no pudo evitar encontrarle la razón. La posibilidad de una misión de ese tipo existía.

–Supongo que sabes que estoy comenzando a odiarte –preguntó Naruto mirando a Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido.

–Después me lo agradecerás, gaki –dijo Jiraiya después de soltar una carcajadas –ahora ve a realizar tu examen porque el tiempo corre.

Naruto suspiró y después de amenazar a Jiraiya de que se iba a vengar más tarde comenzó a retirarse murmurando acerca de cierto maldito ermitaño pervertido que lo enviaba a una muerte segura.

–Estoy jodido –pensó Naruto viendo las tres fotografías en sus manos –maldito ero-sennin.

Jiraiya observó a Naruto alejándose tranquilamente y luego desaparecer con el clásico Shunshin elemental que realizaba el rubio.

–Me pregunto que hará cuando se entere de que no era necesario realizarle una prueba por ser tomado como aprendiz –dijo Jiraiya imaginándose las reacciones del rubio para después dejar sus pensamientos a un lado y comenzar a reír pervertidamente –es hora de seguir al gaki. Con los datos que recopile de seguro que "Icha Icha: The Blond Warrior" arrasará cuando salga a la venta.

Kakashi miraba a los tres Genin sentados en el suelo con las espaldas apoyadas en los postes. De todos los equipos de Genin que había examinado, éste equipo, sin duda alguna, era el peor de todos. El Jounin miró a cada uno de los Genin con ojo crítico.

Sakura tuvo una performance deplorable, cayendo en uno de los Genjutsus más básicos existentes y al recuperar la consciencia no hizo nada ya que dedicó su tiempo en buscar a su preciado Sasuke-kun. Incluso llegó a rechazar la ayuda de Hiro que propuso una alianza para obtener los cascabeles, pero la kunoichi se negó diciendo que si ambos obtenían un cascabel, Sasuke no podría pasar la prueba y ella no permitiría que alguien se entrometiera con su Sasuke-kun.

–Aún no puedo entender cómo ella es la mejor kunoichi de la nueva generación –pensó Kakashi mirando a Sakura que miraba de reojo a Sasuke.

La mirada del Jounin se posó en el Genin que mejor se desempeñó en el examen, Gekko Hiro, que estaba amarrado al poste. Kakashi notó que Hiro estaba totalmente enfadado con sus compañeros de equipo y también decepcionado por no pasar la prueba.

Para Kakashi, el hermano menor de Hayate fue el mejor de los tres Genin debido a que fue el único que utilizó una estrategia para obtener uno de los cascabeles, y una vez que se dio cuenta del verdadero objetivo del examen trató de reclutar a sus compañeros quienes se negaron sin pensarlo dos veces. También el Genin poseía habilidades que le ameritaban el rango ya que poseía dos Ninjutsu Doton de rango C, un taijutsu bastante bueno y una habilidad en Kenjutsu mayor a varios Chuunin, lo cual no le pareció extraño al Jounin ya que Hayate era el mejor usuario de kenjutsu de Konoha y era obvio que entrenaría a su hermano menor en su especialidad.

–Voy a tener que recomendar que Hiro tome un segundo examen y sea puesto en un equipo de Genin al que le falte un integrante –pensó Kakashi –el chico tiene talento y está más que capacitado para ser un Genin.

Por último, la mirada de Kakashi se posó sobre el último Uchiha de Konoha, el famoso Uchiha Sasuke. Aunque poseía el talento y las habilidades para ser un Genin, Kakashi encontró que el Uchiha no estaba mentalmente preparado para obtener el rango de Genin. El Uchiha era demasiado arrogante y se creía superior a todos, incluso creyendo que era capaz de derrotar a un Jounin con varios años de experiencia en una pelea uno contra uno. Kakashi determinó que los informes de la academia estaban completamente equivocados, ya que en ellos decía que Sasuke era un genio en las distintas ramas de los shinobis, lo cual a él no le parecía. Cualquier shinobi con afinidad Katon podía realizar el Goukakyuu no Jutsu sin problemas ya que la técnica sólo es de rango C. Además, comparando a Sasuke consigo mismo a los doce años, el Uchiha quedaba como un simple amateur, ya que Kakashi era Jounin a esa edad dominando dos afinidades elementales y creando su propio Jutsu original. Al fin de cuentas, Uchiha Sasuke no era un genio de verdad.

–Alguien me puede decir por qué fracasaron –preguntó Kakashi.

Los Genin permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos pensando en la respuesta. Hiro se disponía a responder, pero Sakura se le adelantó.

–Es porque Hiro-baka se interpuso en que Sasuke-kun y yo pudieron realizar bien la prueba –dijo Sakura –es completamente su culpa.

Hiro le dio una mirada de enfado a la kunoichi. Sasuke permaneció en silencio y sólo asintió ya que estaba de acuerdo con Sakura, y creía que si el intento de espadachín no se hubiera metido en su camino lo más probable que hubiera conseguido uno o ambos cascabeles.

Kakashi sólo suspiró. La opción de darle una nueva oportunidad se fue directamente a la basura.

–¿Alguno sabe el verdadero objetivo del examen? –preguntó Kakashi mirando a los tres Genin.

–Trabajo en equipo –respondió Hiro de inmediato –no hay equipos de Genin de dos integrantes, así que los cascabeles sólo eran un elemento para disuadirnos y generar un conflicto entre nosotros. El objetivo era que pudieron superar el conflicto y trabajar juntos en conseguir los cascabeles, como un equipo.

–Exacto –dijo Kakashi generando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Sasuke y Sakura –a los Genin se les pone en un equipo de 3 bajo un Jounin para que trabajen en conjunto ya que la mayoría de las misiones se realizan en equipos y los shinobis deben saber como trabajar con otros shinobis y formar una unidad que trabaje como uno, no como tres o cuatro personas que hacen lo que se les dé la gana. Esto se ha hecho desde los principios de Konoha. Hiro tiene toda la razón, los cascabeles eran para disuadirlos, pero ustedes tenían que lograr ver el significado oculto de traer sólo dos cascabeles. Un shinobi tiene que siempre tratar de encontrar lo que está oculto en lo oculto, ya que una de las especialidades de los shinobis es el engaño. Ustedes fracasaron en encontrar el verdadero significado del examen, y aunque Hiro lo encontró, el que Sakura y Sasuke se negaran a ayudarlo fue lo que los hizo fracasar el examen. A mí no me interesaba que obtuvieran los cascabeles, sino que trabajar los tres, como equipo, por conseguirlos. Con eso me bastaba para aprobarlos, pero ahora irán de vuelta a la academia para pasar un año más ahí.

Hiro sólo suspiró resignado, Sakura bajó la cabeza deprimida por fracasar y Sasuke lucía completamente furioso. El Uchiha sacó un kunai y se lanzó contra Kakashi en un intento de obligar al Jounin a que lo aprobara.

Kakashi viendo el ataque de Sasuke esquivó la estocada con el kunai y le otorgó un fuerte golpe con el puño en pleno rostro, lo que mandó a Sasuke a estrellarse contra el poste. Hiro miró con los ojos abiertos por lo sucedido aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Sasuke derrotado tan fácilmente. Sakura gritó al ver a Sasuke estrellándose contra el poste y se puso de pie para ir en su auxilio.

–¡No te muevas Sakura! –ordenó Kakashi de forma autoritaria y emanando un poco de KI en dirección de la kunoichi, lo cual provocó que Sakura se petrificara.

Kakashi camino hasta donde estaba Sasuke desplomado y luchando por no perder la consciencia. Cuando llegó al frente del Uchiha lo tomó firmemente del cuello con la mano izquierda y lo levantó hasta que los pies de Sasuke quedaran a unos cuarenta centímetros del suelo.

–Escúchame bien Uchiha –dijo Kakashi –lo que acabas de hacer fue una estupidez que te costará bastante caro. Atacaste a un shinobi de mayor rango y peor aún tu superior directo y yo estoy en todo mi derecho de matarte aquí mismo y no tendría ningún problema con Hokage-sama, pero no lo haré. Simplemente te llevaré a una prisión en Anbu y haré que te den la peor paliza de tu vida y luego hablaré con Hokage-sama acerca de lo sucedido y recomendaré que se te remueva del programa shinobi. Tu futuro ahora está en las manos de el Hokage y te digo que pende de un hilo muy delgado. Tus acciones tienen consecuencias Uchiha y tienes que asumirlas.

Kakashi arrojó a Sasuke fuertemente al piso y el Uchiha perdió la consciencia. La falta de oxígeno por el fuerte agarre de Kakashi en su cuello lo tenía semiinconsciente y el tremendo golpe que se dio en la cabeza al hacer contacto con el piso terminó de hacer el trabajo.

Sakura entró un estado de pánico al ver a Sasuke inmóvil en el piso y con un charco de sangre formándose donde tenía apoyada la cabeza. De seguro que el golpe le produjo un corte en el cuero cabelludo o un tec abierto. La kunoichi trató de ir en ayuda de su amado Sasuke-kun, pero un kunai justo en frente de su rostro la detuvo. Levantó la vista del kunai y vio a Kakashi mirándola seriamente.

–Te dije que no te movieras, Sakura –dijo Kakashi.

–Pero Sasu… -dijo Sakura.

–¡Silencio! –dijo Kakashi fuertemente interrumpiendo a la kunoichi –te di una orden y la obedeces. Sasuke atacó a su oficial superior y fue castigado, si no quieres recibir un castigo como el Uchiha por insubordinación te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu lugar.

Sakura tragó saliva y asintió nerviosamente para después retroceder tres pasos. El instinto de supervivencia fue mucho mayor que su afección por el Uchiha.

Kakashi arrojó el kunai a las cuerdas que aprisionaban a Hiro. Tras sentir que las cuerdas se soltaron, Hiro se liberó y se puso de pie.

–El equipo 7 ha fallado el examen Genin –dijo Kakashi –mañana se presentan a las 0800 horas en la academia. Pueden retirarse.

Hiro asintió y después de cuadrarse y saludar a Kakashi, se retiró del lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano para contarle lo sucedido y que éste lo invite a algo para pasar las penas.

Sakura sólo asintió ante las palabras de Kakashi, pero no se movió del lugar ya que estaba preocupada por el estado de Sasuke.

–Vete a tu casa que mañanas tienes que estar temprano en la academia –dijo Kakashi –si no llegas se considerará que renuncias del programa shinobi y no podrás intentar ser una kunoichi nuevamente.

–Pero Sasuke-kun está herido –objetó Sakura.

–Uchiha Sasuke no es tu problema, Haruno –dijo Kakashi quien tomó a Sasuke y se lo echó al hombro –ahora vete a tu casa y descansa que mañana será un largo día para ti y todos los que reprobaron.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo al utilizar el Shunshin. Al ver que el Jounin se fue llevándose a su amado Sasuke-kun, Sakura se comenzó a retirar del campo de entrenamiento rumbo a su casa, sin poder de dejar de preocuparse por su amado.

–Se le pasó un poco la mano a Kakashi –comentó Iruka viendo lo que sucedió con el equipo 7 mediante la bola de cristal del Sandaime.

–Uchiha Sasuke se merece lo que le sucedió –dijo Hiruzen apoyando totalmente el actuar de Kakashi –el trauma que le produjo Itachi lo dejó con un estado mental inestable, además hay que considerar la arrogancia que caracterizaba al Clan Uchiha y que Sasuke fue mimado por varios miembros del consejo.

–A quién le importa el Uchiha –dijo Jiraiya impaciente –vamos a ver cómo va el gaki.

Sarutobi asintió a regañadientes aunque en realidad estaba igual o más interesado que Jiraiya en la prueba de Naruto. La imagen en la bola de cristal cambió y se vio a Naruto buscando en los cajones de un ropero y sacando unos hot pants rojos con el rostro teniendo la misma tonalidad de la prenda. En la imagen de la bola de cristal se ve que Naruto comenzó a alarmarse y antes de que pudiera hacer algo se ve a Mitarashi Anko entrando a la habitación con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con otra más pequeña secándose el cabello.

Hiruzen, Jiraiya e Iruka vieron que Anko se detuvo y miró con el ceño fruncido a Naruto que tenía la prenda interior en sus manos.

Antes de que alguno de los tres comentara o hiciera algo para salvar al rubio, vieron que Anko se abalanzó contra Naruto, perdiendo la toalla por el movimiento repentino quedando completamente desnuda lo que produjo que los tres shinobis se taparan la nariz para evitar el sangrado. Lo que sucedió después casi le produjo un infarto a los tres espectadores.

Debido a que Anko se abalanzó contra Naruto, se produjo un forcejeo entre ambos lo que genero que quedaran en una posición más que comprometedora sobre la cama, ya que Naruto estaba sobre Anko sujetándole las muñecas con ambas manos y la Jounin tenía las piernas alrededor de las caderas del rubio. Luego, en un acto inesperado por los tres shinobis, Naruto besó fervientemente a la kunoichi, quien después de resistirse por unos segundos, profundizó el beso e hizo que ambos giraran, quedando ella sentada en la entrepierna del rubio, sonriéndole sensualmente para después besar con aún más fervor al rubio que llevó las manos al trasero de la kunoichi.

–¡Holy Shit! – dijeron los tres shinobis sorprendidos por lo sucedido.

Hiruzen e Iruka salieron impulsados hacia atrás por la presión de la sangre que emanaba por la nariz de cada uno. Jiraiya siendo el mayor pervertido de la historia, sacó su cuaderno de notas y comenzó a escribir furiosamente lo que sucedía en la habitación de la Jounin, pero para su mala fortuna, la bola de cristal dejó de mostrar lo que sucedía debido a que el Sandaime ya no seguía aplicándole chakra.

–¡No! –gritó Jiraiya comenzando a desesperarse para después salir por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio ya que estaba cerrada.


	12. Capitulo 11

Capítulo XI

Naruto observaba mediante sus binoculares a Mitarashi Anko paseándose por su departamento tranquila y despreocupadamente. El rubio maldecía su mala suerte, debido a que justo antes de entrar a robar la ropa interior notó que Anko llegaba al departamento con una gran caja de dango bajo el brazo y lo que parecía ser una caja de sake en el otro, por lo que tuvo que posponer su ingreso a robar la prenda.

Ahora, después de tres largas horas de espera, el rubio comenzaba a impacientarse viendo a Anko sentada en un sofá comiendo dango y bebiendo sake. Naruto esperaba que con todo el sake que la Jounin bebía, ella se embriagara luego para poder entrar a robar la prenda, pero al parecer Anko tenía más aguante que muchos bebedores empedernidos porque no parecía que el alcohol le afectara en lo más mínimo.

–¿Por qué no pudo ser como en las otras dos ocasiones? –se preguntó Naruto recordando lo fácil que fue robar las prendas de Kurenai y Yugao –¿Por qué Anko regresó tan rápido a su departamento?

Al contrario del presente caso, robar las prendas de Kurenai y Yugao fue sumamente fácil ya que los departamentos de ambas kunoichis están sin moradores. Fue sólo cosa de entrar llegar a la habitación principal, revisar el ropero y sacar la prenda sin dejar evidencia de su intrusión al hogar de cada kunoichi.

Naruto suspiró por la enésima vez durante las tres horas de vigilancia, comenzando a resignarse y maldiciendo a Jiraiya por la prueba que le hizo. El rubio volvió a tomar los binoculares y vio que Anko se levantó del sofá y desapareció al entrar a una habitación. Cinco minutos después el rubio ve a la Jounin saliendo completamente desnuda trayendo dos toallas consigo en la mano. Naruto tragó saliva, nervioso después de ver entrar a Anko al baño.

–Ahora es mi oportunidad –pensó Naruto mirando con los binoculares, pero permaneciendo inmóvil –maldición muévete.

El rubio permaneció en el mismo lugar por unos cinco o diez minutos. El nerviosismo de entrar al departamento de una hermosa, sexy, pero sobre todo, letal Jounin que esta desnuda, lo dejó paralizado.

El rubio cerró los ojos y realizó varias respiraciones lentas para calmarse y sacarse la imagen de Anko desnuda de la cabeza. Después de la última exhalación, Naruto abrió los ojos mostrando determinación en ellos.

–Ahora es cuando –pensó Naruto para después guardar los binoculares y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la ventana abierta del departamento de Anko.

Después de haber entrado silenciosamente al departamento, Naruto tomó una pausa para sentir la presencia de Anko, confirmando que aún estaba en el baño, aunque la falta del ruido que produce la ducha cuando estaba abierta lo dejó intranquilo.

Rápidamente se fue a habitación donde Anko había entrado anteriormente para sacarse las ropas, ya que un sexto sentido le decía que debía apurarse. Al entrar a la habitación, Naruto vio una cama de dos plazas con un velador a cada lado, varias cosas repartidas por el suelo, entre kunai, shuriken, ropas y hasta una serpiente que reptó para irse debajo de la cama. El rubio se acercó al ropero y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones hasta encontrar el que tenía la ropa interior. Al abrir el cajón se encontró con varios hot pants rojos y negros. Naruto sacó un hot pants rojo y su rostro se puso de la misma tonalidad de la prenda.

La mente del rubio comenzó a trabajar pervertidamente, ya que Naruto comenzó a ver imágenes de Anko bailando sensualmente sobre su regazo, mientras él permanece sentado en una silla, luego en la secuencia de imágenes, Anko comienza a sacarse la ropa lentamente hasta quedar en topless y con solo los hot pants rojos. Después Anko comienza a hacerle gestos con el índice para que Naruto se acercara a ella. El rubio seguía como hipnotizado a la sensual Jounin que lo guiaba hacia una cama donde ella se puso en cuatro patas y el rubio comenzó a sacarle los hot pants rojos con los dientes.

La fantasía erótica se cortó repentinamente ya que el rubio comenzó a escuchar pasos que se iban acercando a la habitación. Naruto comenzó a entrar en pánico ya que sería descubierto con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho, con las manos en la prenda.

Naruto comenzó a pensar en cómo escapar, pero en su estado de nerviosismo no pudo pensar en alguna idea ni siquiera notó la ventana abierta de la habitación de Anko. Naruto escuchó la manilla de la puerta girar y sus latidos comenzaron a aumentar furiosamente. La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a Anko envuelta en una toalla y con otra toalla más pequeña secándose el cabello. Naruto se paralizó al ver a la Jounin ya que la misma fantasía erótica de antes volvió a pasar por su mente.

Anko sintió una presencia en su habitación y levantó la cabeza para ver a Naruto con uno de sus hot pants en las manos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, gaki? –preguntó Anko arrojando la toalla con que se secaba el pelo y mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

–Eehh… yo… eh… bueno es que… –dijo Naruto para después tragar saliva al ver la mirada de Anko que decía "Ahora te mueres" –Kami sálvame.

La estúpida respuesta del rubio enfureció más a Anko que tenía un gran presentimiento que Jiraiya estaba detrás de todo, pero después se desquitaría con el Sannin, primero tenía que hacer llorar al gaki como una nena y lo más probable presentarle una de sus lindas serpientes a sus testículos.

Anko se abalanzó contra el rubio perdiendo la toalla por el impulso y quedando completamente desnuda. Naruto vio lo sucedido como en cámara lenta sabiendo que ya estaba más que jodido.

Anko había tenido un día espectacular. De hecho podría afirmar que uno de los mejores días desde que tuvo ese impasse con Kurenai.

Primero escuchó al gaki rubio burlándose de Jiraiya y después pudo amenazar al Sannin con una de sus serpientes lo que produjo que se le fuera el color del rostro al autoproclamado mega pervertido.

Después recibió a sus lindos y asustadizos Genin y los llevó aprisionados por serpientes a una de las áreas de entrenamiento, donde procedió a torturarlos con la excusa del examen Genin. No hay nada mejor escuchar los gritos de los Genin pidiendo clemencia mientras las lágrimas que caen de sus mejillas se mezclan con la sangre que ella les produjo con los kunai.

Una vez sus lindos y llorones Genin fracasaran el examen y quedaran inconscientes portando múltiples heridas, Anko registró a cada uno de los Genin y les quitó todo el dinero que ellos traían antes de ir a dejarlos tirados a las puertas del hospital.

Después del hospital pasó a gastar el dinero que sus lindos ex–Genin le regalaron en dango y sake. Ya con una caja de sake y una de dango bajo de cada brazo, Anko se fue tatareando una canción hasta llegar a su departamento y comerse todo el dango y beberse todo el sake.

A pesar de todo lo bueno que le había ocurrido en el día, Anko estaba algo incómoda, algo le decía que no todo andaba bien, sin saber si era un sexto sentido o simplemente el efecto del sake, Anko decidió ignorar ese presentimiento e ir a darse una merecida y relajante ducha.

Cuando salió de su habitación después de haberse sacado las ropas, Anko sintió que la estaban observando, pero no le dio importancia porque ella sabía que sólo Jiraiya era lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido para espiarla.

Llegó al baño y dejó las toallas colgadas para después abrir las llaves de la ducha para regular el agua. Cuando el agua quedó a la temperatura perfecta se metió a la ducha dejando escapar un leve suspiro al sentir el líquido recorrer su cuerpo y comenzó a ducharse y relajarse con el agua tibia que caía sobre ella.

Después de la relajante ducha, Anko agarró la toalla grande y se envolvió en ella, luego tomó la toalla más pequeña para secarse el cabello y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Caminando por el pasillo tuvo un presentimiento de que había algo fuera de lo común, pero nuevamente lo ignoró atribuyéndolo a los efectos del sake.

Llegó hasta su habitación y rodó la manilla para abrir la puerta. Cuando ingresó a la habitación sintió una presencia y levantó la cabeza abruptamente para encontrase al gaki rubio con uno de sus hot pants en las manos. En ese instante la Jounin supo que las dos corazonadas que tuvo anteriormente se debían al pervertido gaki rubio.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, gaki? –preguntó Anko arrojando su toalla con que se secaba el pelo y mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

–Eehh… yo… eh… bueno es que… –respondió Naruto torpemente para después tragar saliva al ver la mirada de Anko que decía "Ahora te mueres" –Kami sálvame.

La estúpida respuesta del rubio enfureció más a Anko que tenía un gran presentimiento que Jiraiya estaba detrás de todo, pero después se desquitaría con el Sannin, primero tenía que hacer llorar al gaki como una nena y lo más probable presentarle una de sus lindas serpientes a sus testículos.

–Primero el gaki pervertido y después vendrá el mega pervertido –pensó Anko flectando las rodillas para agarrar impulso.

Anko se abalanzó contra el rubio perdiendo la toalla por el impulso y quedando completamente desnuda. Naruto vio lo sucedido como en cámara lenta sabiendo que ya estaba más que jodido.

Ambos shinobis comenzaron a forcejear. Anko tratando de quitarle los hot pants y tratando de inmovilizar al rubio para que no se le escapara. Naruto tratando de evitar ser capturado y retener la evidencia para mostrársela a Jiraiya y así no ser enviado de vuelta a la academia.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hacia el borde de la cama sin dejar de forcejear. La Jounin, a pesar de no demostrarlo, estaba bastante sorprendida de que el gaki pudiera igualarla en fuerza. Notando la cercanía a la cama, Anko le da un golpe a la pierna de apoyo del rubio logrando que este pierda el equilibrio y comience a caer, pero antes de que pudiera soltarlo, Naruto se aferra a sus antebrazos llevándosela consigo hacia la cama.

Una vez encima de la cama, ambos shinobis siguen forcejeando mientras se revuelcan, intercambiando posiciones de quien estaba encima constantemente, con la prenda intima ya olvidada en el suelo.

Naruto, estando debajo de Anko, tomó ambos antebrazos de la Jounin y se giró rápidamente dejándola a ella con las espaldas planas y los brazos sobre su cabeza. En ese instante ambos shinobis se detuvieron momentáneamente mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Gracias a la pausa, ambos notaron la posición en que se encontraban. Él encima de ella, las puntas de las narices a unos pocos centímetros, las piernas de ella alrededor de las caderas de él, pero lo más importante, lo que produjo más reacciones en ambos, fue el contacto entre las zonas genitales de ambos.

Naruto sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante la postura lo cual no fue desapercibido por Anko que sintió que la presión en su zona erógena aumentaba por la erección que el rubio comenzaba a tener. Un leve movimiento del rubio ocasionó un roce que produjo un leve gemido involuntario por parte de la Jounin. Al oír el gemido, Naruto tragó saliva.

–Todo o nada –pensó Naruto –después de todo si muero, moriré feliz.

Otro roce más produjo una nueva corriente de placer recorrer su cuerpo y Anko no podía creer que tan solo el contacto le generara tal reacción

–Me pregunto cómo ser… -pensó Anko pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir los labios del gaki hacer contacto con los suyos con fervor.

Por la sorpresa, Anko abrió un poco la boca lo cual dio paso a que Naruto pudiera introducir su lengua y así aumentar de intensidad el beso. La Jounin no podía creer los cojones del rubio para atreverse a besarla de esa forma pero aún más, no podía creer que ella comenzaba a devolver el beso con más fervor.

–Por lo menos sabe lo que hace –pensó Anko besando al rubio –pero no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

Rápidamente la Jounin giró para dejar ahora al rubio con las espaldas sobre la cama y quedando ella sentada sobre su entrepierna, sintiendo ahora aún más la erección del rubio, que le generaba placer y dolor por lo que podía descifrar del rostro de él.

Movió un poco sus caberas y observó con satisfacción la reacción del rubio a quien casi se le desorbitaron los ojos y dejó escapar un sonido entre gemido y gruñido.

Anko sonrió sensualmente y se relamió los labios y lo cual produjo que la erección del rubio aumentara un poco más.

–Ahora Anko-sama te va a enseñar lo que es bueno, gaki –pensó Anko antes de besar pasionalmente al rubio.

Naruto se sorprendió por el repentino y ferviente ataque de la Jounin pero rápidamente se recompuso para disfrutar al máximo lo que estaba experimentando. Perdiendo el temor que tenía en un principio cuando él la había besado, Naruto llevó las manos a la cintura de la escultural Jounin y comenzó a bajarlas hasta llegar a su perfecto trasero y apretar ligeramente.

Al sentir el ligero agarrón Anko terminó el beso y sonrió.

–Veo que estás algo impaciente gaki –dijo Anko con una sonrisa entre sensual y sádica poniendo más nervioso a Naruto –pero no te preocupes, deja que Anko-sama se encargue de todo, ¿Ok?

–S… sí –respondió Naruto

–¿Sí, qué? –preguntó Anko frunciendo el ceño.

–S… sí, A… Anko-sama –respondió Naruto tragando saliva y no gustándole para nada el rostro depredador de la Jounin.

–Aprendes rápido y eso le gusta a Anko-sama –dijo Anko al oído de Naruto antes de lamerle y morderle suevamente el lóbulo de la oreja y hacer un movimiento de caderas.

Sólo tres palabras pasaron por la cabeza del rubio… "Oh. My. God"

Kakashi apareció a unos cien metros de la Torre Hokage trayendo al inconsciente Sasuke sobre el hombro, alertando a un grupo de tres Genin y un Jounin que caminaban por el lugar, los tres Genin siguiendo al Jounin unos cuantos pasos más atrás.

–Kakashi, ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Genma acercándose a su colega seguido por sus tres Genin.

–Insubordinación –respondió Kakashi –habíamos terminado mi examen y Uchiha Sasuke me atacó por reprobarlos.

–Éste simplemente no aprende –comentó Genma mirando a Sasuke y luego negar con la cabeza –¿Dónde lo llevas?

–Detención en Anbu –respondió Kakashi –lo dejaré ahí y después hablaré con Hokage-sama para que decida qué hacer con él.

–No deberías llevarlo al hospital –preguntó Genma –esa herida en su cabeza no se ve muy bien y se nota que está perdiendo mucha sangre.

–En prisión un Anbu lo atenderá –dijo Kakashi –no es necesario llevarlo al hospital.

–Buen punto –dijo Genma.

Los tres Genin miraban atónitos a los dos Jounin conversar tranquilamente sin preocuparse del estado de su ex-compañero de la academia. Aunque a ninguno de los tres les agradaba el Uchiha, igual era un compañero que permaneció años junto a ellos en la academia. Uno de los Genin viendo cómo el charco de sangre en el suelo comenzaba a crecer se alarmó y se acercó a su sensei para jalarle la manga.

Cuando Genma sintió el tirón en su manga izquierda se giró para ver a un nervioso Shinji.

–¿Qué sucede Shinji? –preguntó Genma.

–Sensei, creo que si no llevan a Sasuke a un médico puede que sea demasiado tarde –respondió Shinji –mire la sangre en el piso.

Genma arqueó una ceja pero cuando se giró a ver lo que apuntaba Shinji, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–Kakashi, llévalo a un médico lo antes posible si no quieres que… –dijo Genma alzando un poco la voz para dar énfasis pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de vidrios quebrándose y luego el sonido de alguien cayendo en el piso desde varios metros.

Ambos Jounin vieron a Jiraiya arrodillado en el piso y varios trozos de vidrio a su alrededor, luego notaron que la ventana a la oficina de Sarutobi estaba quebrada. Kakashi y Genma llegaron rápidamente al lado del Sannin.

–¡Jiraiya-sama! –dijo Kakashi al notar el rostro alarmado del Sannin.

–¡Kakashi! –dijo Jiraiya –¡Guíame al hogar de Anko ahora mismo!

–¿Qué?, para qué quiere que… –preguntó Kakashi.

–¡Sólo hazlo! –gritó Jiraiya impaciente –si no lo haces no llegaré a tiempo para apoyar a Naruto.

Al oír el nombre del hijo de su sensei, Kakashi asumió que el rubio estaba en peligro y realizó un sello y dio un leve pulso de chakra lo que produjo que apareciera un Anbu de inmediato.

–Kakashi-sempai –dijo el Anbu asintiendo.

–Llévate a Uchiha Sasuke a una celda y que un médico le vea la herida en la cabeza –ordenó Kakashi –no lo liberen hasta que Sandaime-sama lo ordene.

–Hai –dijo el Anbu recibiendo a Sasuke para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Kakashi miró a Genma, quien asintió, y luego salió corriendo rápidamente junto a Jiraiya rumbo al departamento de Anko. Genma se acercó a sus Genin tranquilamente.

–¿Sensei, qué sucede? –preguntó Kira.

–Nada de qué preocuparse –respondió Genma –ahora tengo que irme así que recuerden que mañana los quiero a las 0600 horas en el campo de entrenamiento tres para su examen. ¿Está claro?

–Hai, Genma-sensei –respondieron los Genin al unísono.

–Es todo por hoy –dijo Genma antes de desaparecer mediante un Shunshin dejando a tres extrañados Genin que simplemente se encogieron de hombros y partieron hacia el lado comercial de la aldea.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de entrar al departamento de Anko y ser sorprendido con la ropa interior en las manos, lo que llevó al forcejeó y luego al beso forzado de su parte y por último a Anko respondiendo el beso, ahora se encontraba completamente desnudo amarrado de pies y manos con cuerdas a la cama mientras tenía en frente a una igualmente desnuda Anko, una completamente sexy y desnuda Anko que comenzaba a sacar varios implementos obtenidos de una tienda de sadomasoquismo desde un baúl.

–No sé si estar asustado o caliente –pensó Naruto viendo a Anko sacar un látigo o que le produjo tragar saliva nerviosamente –estoy que me cago de miedo –Naruto miró a Anko agacharse a recoger otro de sus juguetes lo que le dio una mirada en primer plano del trasero de la Jounin –y completamente caliente.

Anko se dio vuelta para mirar al gaki pervertido y sonrió mientras prende una vela y luego dejarla sobre uno de los muebles. Al ver la mirada nerviosa del rubio la Jounin sonrió aún más.

–Bien gaki, ahora vas a ver lo que son las grandes ligas –dijo Anko viendo que el rubio seguía alternando la mirada entre ella sus juguetes –no te pongas nervioso todavía gaki, que Anko-sama cuidará muuuy bien de ti.

Anko se subió a la cama y se acercó lentamente a la entrepierna de Naruto para agarrar el miembro del rubio y luego darle una lamida por todo el largo del pene.

Naruto sólo tuvo tres palabras en la cabeza… "Oh. My. God"

El grupo de varios Jounin, compuesto por Jiraiya, Kakashi, Genma y los demás Jounin que se les unieron en el trayecto casi se cayeron de los árboles donde estaban observando por binoculares al ver a Anko comenzando a hacerle sexo oral a Naruto.

–Maldito suertudo de mierda –murmuró uno de los Jounin.

–Es un campeón, mi aprendiz es un campeón –dijo Jiraiya observando lo que sucedía y a la vez escribiendo en un cuaderno.

–Hai, crecen tan rápido –dijo Kakashi soltando una lágrima e inflando el pecho por el orgullo de ver a Naruto con una de las más sexy kunoichi de Konoha –Minato-sensei estaría orgulloso de Naruto.

–Todos los estamos mi estimado Kakashi –dijo Genma limpiándose la sangre de la nariz –todos los estamos.

De repente aparece un Anbu trayendo un pequeño dispositivo con altavoces.

–Ya está puesto el micrófono, Jiraiya-sama –dijo el Anbu.

–Ok, ahora todos se callan para escuchar bien o se largan –ordenó Jiraiya a los más de 20 shinobis que espían a la pareja quienes simplemente asintieron.

–Vamos gaki, más fuerte –ordenó Anko mirando hacia atrás –más rápido.

–Hai –dijo Naruto –Anko-sama.

Naruto comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas mientras sujeta a Anko de las caderas y de vez en cuando darle una que otra palmada a las rojizas nalgas de la Jounin.

–Así es gaki –dijo Anko entre gemidos –si sigues así puedes que te deje entrar por atrás.

Ante la oferta de sexo anal, el rubio comenzó a embestir aún más rápido.

–Oh, maldito afortunado –dijo el mismo Jounin de antes que se llevó un golpe con la palma en la cabeza para que se callara.

–Cállate mierda que no dejas escuchar –dijo el Jounin que lo golpeó –sólo estás celoso porque Anko nunca ha querido salir contigo.

–El que no estaría celoso de Uzumaki sería un maldito gay –refutó el primer Jounin.

–Touché –comentó el segundo.

–O se callan o se van –amenazó Jiraiya a lo que los Jounin simplemente asintieron.

–Sí, sí, vamos gaki –dijo Anko mientras subía y bajaba sobre Naruto quien tenía uno de los senos de la Jounin en la boca –¡Ahhh! ¡Yes!

Naruto dio un gemido de placer cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama y llevándose a Anko consigo que cayó sobre él respirando agitadamente.

Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición por varios minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento y la energía perdida por las horas de sexo. Anko levantó la cabeza para darle un beso al rubio y luego sonreír sensualmente.

–Nada mal gaki, nada mal –dijo Anko lamiéndose los labios –listo para otra ronda.

Naruto simplemente sonrió y luego agarró a Anko para quedar sobre ella.

–Eso ni se pregunta Anko-sama –respondió Naruto comenzando a embestir nuevamente.

–Así me gusta gaki –dijo Anko para después gemir de placer.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? –preguntó Genma a Kakashi que se despegó del binocular para mirar su reloj.

–Casi cinco horas –respondió Kakashi para luego volver a mirar por los binoculares.

–Si que tiene aguante –comentó Genma.

–Una de las ventajas de ser un Jinchuriki –dijo Jiraiya.

–Uzumaki tendrá una horda de mujeres tras él cuando se corra la voz que dura más de cinco horas ininterrumpidas –dijo Genma que dejó de mirar por lo binoculares al escuchar a Kakashi quejarse –¿Qué pasa Kakashi?

–Gasto de chakra –respondió Kakashi cansado –nunca había ocupado el Sharingan por tantas horas.

–¿Estás ocupando el Sharingan? –preguntó Genma sorprendido.

–Desde el principio –dijo Kakashi –no quería perderme ningún detalle.

–Idiota –comentó Genma volviendo a los binoculares.

–Silencio –dijo Jiraiya –yo haría lo mismo si tuviera un Sharingan o el Byakugan como esos Hyuuga.

Genma miró hacia atrás y vio a cuatro Jounin del Clan Hyuuga con el Byakugan activado y otro que también respiraba forzosamente como Kakashi que no tenía su dojutsu activado. Genma simplemente negó con la cabeza sin realizar comentario alguno y volvió a ponerse los binoculares.

Anko y Naruto estaban desplomados sobre la cama respirando agitadamente y cubiertos de sudor por las horas de sexo. Ambos con tremendas sonrisas en el rostro y sin poder mover un músculo por el cansancio.

–Impresionante gaki –dijo Anko mirando de reojo el reloj del velador –seis horas y media seguidas.

–Tengo bastante energía para gastar –respondió Naruto sin dejar de sonreír.

–De eso no tengo duda alguna –dijo Anko que trató de mover una pierna pero poder lograrlo –oh, mañana no podré ir a trabajar, no voy a tener energía para moverme.

–Para eso hay píldoras del soldado –comentó Naruto como si nada.

–¿Píldoras del soldado? –preguntó Anko sonriendo aún más y mirando hacia una repisa donde hay un pequeño frasco con algunas píldoras del seldado.

–Píldoras del soldado –respondió Naruto que viendo al sonrisa de Anko miró hacia donde ella miraba y sonrió –¿Ahora?

–Ahora –respondió Anko.

–Voy yo o vas tú –preguntó Naruto.

–Tú –respondió Anko.

–Hai, Anko-sama –dijo Naruto parándose de la cama.

–Así me gusta gaki –comentó Anko –siempre listo y dispuesto para la acción.

–¿Píldoras del soldado? –comentó Kakashi –¿A alguno de ustedes se le había ocurrido eso antes?.

–No –respondieron los Jounin al unísono.

–Es un genio, mi aprendiz es un genio –dijo Jiraiya con lágrimas en los ojos –así como va no creo que se niegue al acto de restauración de clan.

Todos los Jounin miraron a Jiraiya y luego a la ventana de la habitación de Anko. Cada uno con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza… "El maldito suertudo va a tener un harem"

...

Nota de Kyle:

Bien, el Capitulo acabo, asi que ahora dejaremos en claro unos cuantos puntos:

Punto Núm. 1: Quiero Agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron y opinaron sobre la historia, tanto aquellos que no la conocían como los que ya la habían leído cuando su escritor la hizo, lo que me lleva al...

Punto Núm. 2: NO voy a continuar yo esta historia (Venga, no tengo ni tiempo para las mías, menos para continuar estas)y la historia se quedara así, como esta, ¿por que? porque en su momento, así como se quedan ustedes, muchos nos quedamos, y por ello empezaron a surgir buenas historias de Naruto, que es el objetivo del porque resubó esta historia.

Punto Núm. 3: Para la próxima semana empezare con otra historia de antaño, para que estén atentos. ;)


End file.
